How Could Our Love Be So Blind?
by animejade49
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Jade Kimura's marriage leads to nothing but disaster, so they end up divorcing. But could they really forget about each other? Could other hearts make them forget about the love they once had? Sequel to I'm Just Wild About Kaiba
1. Where did we go wrong?

**This is the sequel to I'm Just Wild about Kaiba. The original title of the story is "Open Arms" (Yup by the awesome Journey song!) But i decided to name it differently here. Hope you all enjoy the sequel!=D**

* * *

><p>Umeki's POV<p>

No matter how much time passed around me, it did not in my heart. I still loved Seto Kaiba. Each day more than the next. For that undying love, I lost Johnny. I wanted Johnny to be happy but I was not the one to make him happy. I hopelessly drowned myself in this love, so badly that even I had pity for myself. Who would have known that my luck was going to change with Seto Kaiba? However, I should have known right from the start that he was never going to be mine the way I wanted. The one that had and will always have him the way I wanted is Jade Kimura.

At The Kaiba Mansion-

I was in the kitchen making dinner for Mokuba and me when I heard the front door open. I stop what I am doing to see who it is. When I get to the living room, I see that Mokuba is greeting Seto. I was happy to see him. He was on a two-week trip to Spain. It seemed like an eternity to me…I smiled at him but he looked at me with cold eyes. My smile quickly faded and I mimicked his actions. He tells Mokuba to go wait outside.

"Back so soon" I said.

"I said I was coming back in two weeks"

"Wow time went by fast"  
>"Really I bet it did…and it suited you well I see"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You've gained some weight"<br>"And…"

"It doesn't suit your size"  
>"I've gained weight because I'm expecting a child you moron!" I look away but I sensed his gaze towards me.<p>

"You're what!" he grabs me by my elbow and makes me face him

"You heard me I'm expecting"  
>"Oh so this means we will have to divorce huh?"<br>"What do you mean by that Kaiba?" I looked at him with a serious face

"Well obviously that child isn't mine" at this moment he out did it. He hurt me badly and I was determined to do the same

"Maybe it isn't…at least my child won't have bad genes inside them" he rose up his hand…obviously he was about to hit me. I wanted to cry but I was not going to let him win that easily.

"Go ahead hit me!"  
>"You know I wont do that…answer me is that child mine"<br>"You know darn well it is"  
>"Well I don't know...it might belong to someone else"<br>"I much rather it belong to anyone but you…as matter of fact I think I'll abort. save us both time"  
>"Maybe you'll lose it naturally…so you won't have to waste your money on that!" I shoved his grip off me. I walked away from him and grabbed my keys. I ran outside, ignored Mokuba's pleas and drive away in my car.<p>

Kaiba's POV

Our marriage was on the rocks but no matter what I could not let her go…ever since we got married, our relationship became a disaster. What has to happen to save what we once had?

"Seto the phone…it's for you," Mokuba informs me. He hands me the phone.

"Hello this is Domino Memorial hospital. Am I speaking to Mr. Kaiba?"  
>"Speaking"<br>"Your wife Jade Kimura had an accident and she's in coma" I drop the phone and head out the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba picks up the phone and yells my name but all I could think about is...what has become of us?

I get to the hospital in a few minutes. I ignore that her mother was there and asked the nurse for information.

"I'm looking for Jade Kimura my wife"  
>"She's in the observation room, you have to wait sir"<p>

"I demand to see a doctor this minute about my wife's condition," I yelled

"Sir quiet down or else I'll call the security"  
>"Kaiba for my daughter's sake please quite down"<br>"How do you want me to quiet down when my wife's pregnant" I was in agony. I was never going to forgive myself for this. I hear my name being called.

"Seto brother how's jade"  
>"She's in still in coma, in the observation room"<p>

"Big brother I should punch you right now but I respect you to much for that. Look at where your marriage has gone. You never let the company out of sight"

"Because there is no one else to take care of it"  
>"I'm old enough and I've learned a lot from you"<br>"I don't believe you still have the capacity to run a company that big"  
>"You were my age when you ran Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said raising his voice.<p>

"Mokuba just leave me alone" I knew he was right. Jade and I slowly drifted apart without knowing it. How could two people that love each other possibly not be able to live together?


	2. I will always love you

"So Mrs. Kaiba how are you?" Doctor Kurtz asked.  
>"Well I can't say I'm good but I'm okay" I tried to smile.<p>

"Good, in just two days you'll be good to go"  
>"Good, can I get another plate of food?"<p>

"What an appetite. I like that in a patient"  
>"Thanks Doc" I tried to smile again. I was not in the lightest of moods. I had just lost my son and Kaiba has not come to see me. I did not blame him for being mad at me. I guess that bump in the head knocked some sense into me.<p>

"Doctor May I come in?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba I was just checking up on her. She's making great progress"  
>"That's nice to hear Doctor…"<br>"Doctor Kurtz"  
>"May I have a moment alone with my wife?"<br>"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba" The doctor leaves the room and we were both alone. He sits down on the chair my mother pulled near the bed.

"Kaiba I wanted to apologize for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it"  
>"I know you didn't and I didn't either, but what's happened to us Jade? We were once happy but ever since we got married everything went wrong"<br>"Why don't we go to a consoler Kaiba? Maybe that will help us out" I tried to keep hope for us. I place my hand on top of Kaiba's.

"I don't believe there's a solution to this. We obviously can't live together as a couple." I remembered Asuka's father and his words. It seemed like he predicted our future.

"So what do you suggest?" was all I thought of saying.

"Us parting our ways" he said in a low tone.

"What?" I could not believe his words.

"It's better this way Jade… Believe me this is hard for me but we both are too different, so different that our love couldn't conquer that difference."  
>"Kaiba I still love you" I felt like crying a river but I held my tears.<p>

"Jade I don't want an incident like this to happen again" Just then a man comes in the room. A lawyer

"So you're serious about this?"  
>"Yes Jade, I've made up my mind"<br>"Then hurry up and give me the papers" His lawyer takes out papers from his brief case and tries to explain the documents but I cut him off.

"Just tell me where to sign the sooner the better" If he was sure then there was no turning back. I had to act serious about this yet I could not help but act a little immature. The lawyer tells me where to sign and I sign everything.

"Mr. Kaiba will be giving you an amount of money an-"  
>"I don't want anything that comes from my ex husband. Before he was in my life I lived without his money and the same goes right now."<p>

"In two weeks you will officially be divorced"

"Very well" is all I said. I looked at the wall; I could not face Kaiba or that lawyer. The lawyer leaves leaving us alone again.

"Jade please understand me"  
>"I do, you only want the best for you and me. You know that we are different and that even though we love each other we cannot live together. I will pick up my cloth when you are at work. It's best if we don't see each other anymore"<p>

"Jade…"  
>"Thank you for the beautiful times we've spent together Kaiba. I will always carry them in my heart," I said without looking at him. Kaiba could not say a thing all he said was.<p>

"I wish you the best Jade Kimura" he leaves the room and I begin to cry. The next time I would see him he would just be Mr. Seto Kaiba.

Joey's POV-

I was on my way to Jade's room. I stop when I see Kaiba walk out of the room. I had never seen rich boy so down in the entire time span I have known him. It seemed like he lost his company or his brother. I knew it was not neither option and the only option left was Jade. I walk in her room and find her crying.

"Jade babe what happened?"  
>"He's out of my life" she struggled to say.<p>

"What…you divorced?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"But why, I knew you two had problems but this is outrageous"  
>"We can't live together"<br>"But that's no excuse, besides didn't you live together before?"  
>"Yeah but as employee and employer this is different. He was too much into his company and I was too involved with my vet work."<br>"Didn't you guys try to get involved with each others work?"  
>"We did, I was a bit interest in his work but not fully as for him he always seemed fed up with my work"<br>"It doesn't surprise me, till this day he still isn't fond of animals or anything else at all"  
>"I understand him but at the same time my anger got the best of me"<br>"It seems to me you are both to blame, but I think you might have had a solution to your problems"  
>"Yeah but he thought this was best"<br>"I don't get rich boy, or rich guy better yet" Jade chuckled.

"Maybe this is better for us both Joey" we hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in" I said for her.  
>"William?" Jade said in shock as he walks in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If You Love someone set them, free…<em>  
><em>If that person is meant for you, they will return...<em>


	3. The painful day

"Hello Jade, Hello Mr. Wheeler" Joey gets up.

"Hello Mr. Nakamura" Joey greeted.

"What brings you here William?" I asked.  
>"Well I told you I'd be back didn't i?"<p>

"Yeah but since you didn't come back after my finals I thought-"  
>"But he came back jade. I'll leave ya two alone okay" he winks at me and closes the door.<p>

"What do you have behind you William?" he pulls out a white rose.

"They say a single rose is more elegant to give to a lady" he kisses the rose and hands it to me.

"Thank you William. You didn't have to come"  
>"I wanted to. Your mother and Doctor Tomaya told me what happened" I looked at the beautiful white rose he gave me and then looked at him.<p>

"You're too kind. You've always been so sweet"

"Something tells me I came at the wrong time"  
>"No it's just that…" I thought about Seto and everything that just happened. I began to cry. He looked at me with concerned eyes. He wanted to comfort me but he did not know how.<p>

"May I?" he said with open arms. Even though I did not want to because of my recent divorce, I hugged him.

"I sorry, we see each other again after all this time and this is the bad welcome I give you" he breaks the hug and looks at me.

"You don't need to apologize Jade, whatever's going on I'll try my best to help you get by it. That's what friends are for right?" he extends his hand and smiles at me. I look at him.

"Friends" I place my hand on his.

* * *

><p>Today was the day I would pick up my stuff from his mansion. My mother offered to do it for me but I told her that I wanted to do it myself. I had to do it myself. This was between Kaiba and me. It pained me to see his mansion. That mansion we lived good moments there yet sad, angry moments. Moments that lead to this. I was hoping he would not be there but bad luck he was. I rang the doorbell and he answered it.<p>

"Why didn't one of your people answer it?"  
>"Jade I wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through, for every tear"<br>"Kaiba it is both we have to blame not just you. I wish you the best Kaiba I hope you find someone suited for you, because I obviously wasn't"  
>"Jade don't say that. You've giving me the most beautiful days for my life"<br>"So did you but obviously it had to come to an end" Kaiba did not say another word. He went outside and took his limo. Mokuba comes inside what once was our room.

"Jade I'm going to miss you"  
>"So will I twerp" he hugs me and I let out a tear. He does the same.<p>

"Jade I don't want you and my brother to divorce"  
>"It's already done"<br>"You could cancel it, he could cancel it"  
>"No my twerp. You take good care of him okay."<br>"Can I go and see you?"  
>"Sure anytime twerp"<p>

Kaiba's POV

I could not bare look at Jade. This was the most painful moment of my life. I had just let go the only person I had ever grown to love. I had no choice but to move on it would not be easy but nothing is impossible.

"Kaiba I heard you and your wife are to divorce"

"Don't they have a life?" I said.

"Kaiba I know this is a tough moment in your life and-"  
>"Save me the talk Umeki just act like this never happened" I did not want to talk.<p>

"Kaiba I try to have a decent conversation with you that doesn't have to deal with the company and what do you do? Practically insult me"

"Just save it Umeki"  
>"What did I do to deserve this?"<p>

"Nothing just please leave me alone" I said in a low tone.

"Very well Kaiba" she was about to hang up when I said.

"Thank you"

"Take care Kaiba"**  
><strong>


	4. Moving on

"Don't worry Mr. Johnson if you follow the format you cat will be okay in two weeks"

"Thanks Mrs. Kaiba"  
>"No Mr. Johnson it's back to Ms. Kimura"<br>"I'm sorry to hear that" he seemed embarrassed.

"It's okay Mr. Johnson" I tried to smile.

"I'll be back in two weeks then to make sure my cats out of harm"

"Very well" Rita comes in my office.

"Jade how are ya?" Rita rushes in and hugs me.

"Okay can't complain"  
>"I have to say you sure are strong I admire that cousin"<br>"It's not about being strong Rita. If I didn't have this job then I would've went crazy"  
>"You sure are dedicated"<br>"Like you are with cartooning"  
>"Yeah it runs in the family huh?" William walks in my office.<p>

"William!" My cousin said with joy.

"Hey you still remember me?"  
>"How could forget?" she said in a flirty tone.<p>

"I came by to see how you were doing Jade," William said.

"Okay thanks for asking William" I was hurting inside but whenever I saw William, I felt better about things.

"Is there something you're not telling me Jade?" Rita says with a sly glare.

"Get a life Rita" she sticks her tongue at me and leaves us alone.

"I appreciate you taking your time to come here just to see how I'm doing"  
>"It's no trouble" he smiles.<p>

"Hey it's almost lunch time would you like to join me?" I asked.

"I don't mind"

"Okay then lets go" I grab my purse and tell my mother I am going out.

"Mom, I'm going out to lunch with William"  
>"Good sweetie, I'm glad you're going out again"<br>"Mom it hasn't been that long"  
>"To me it has if Kaiba moved on so then why can't you?" I did not want to remember that magazine with his picture. He was with Umeki.<p>

Seto Kaiba, months divorced seen dating again. He was spotted with CEO Mariko Mori. Beautiful young and intelligent and at the age of 18 became the owner of a very important company.

The article talked about her and her company the association she and Kaiba has and their past romance. What hurt me was not the article but the picture. It was them kissing. Well time did pass by and we were free to do what we wanted. I just did not think he would move on that fast.

William decided we would have lunch at the night lagoon. It was a very fancy place. He pulls out the chair for me.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" a waiter comes.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nakamura"

"Good afternoon Luis I told you call me William"  
>"Thanks sir… I mean William what will you have to drink?"<br>"What ever she suggests" they both looked at me.

"Oh just some lemonade"  
>"Are you sure you don't want something else?"<br>"No it's okay"

"Then bring us lemonade and for appetizer some lobster legs?" he looked at me.

"Sure"

"Good choice my lady" the waiter gets our order.

"Do you feel uncomfortable Jade?"  
>"This is my first time out with someone"<br>"But you've been out with your friends haven't you?"  
>"Yes but" I began to blush… I did not know what was happening to me. William made me feel like a 5 year old.<p>

"How's the clinic" thank heavens he changed the subject

"Okay I can't complain, we have medicine, enough rooms and we are going great so far"  
>"I'm glad to hear that. If there's anything you need just tell me"<br>"I wouldn't want to burden you"  
>"That's no burden at all. Animals have a right to live happily"<br>"So it really was the ranch that made you love animals?"  
>"Partly but it was mostly this dog I had. His name was Pongo…he was always there to cheer me up. I barely had friends since I was home schooled"<br>"I thought it was nice living in a ranch"  
>"Not when you don't have a family" I wondered what he meant but it was too soon to get into detail. This seemed to upset him. I place my hand on top of his. He looks up at me.<p>

"I admire your strength William and I understand your connection with your Pongo. I wouldn't have been able to move on if it wasn't for my Skip or my job" He gives me a warm smile. I did not know exactly what he went through but those were the words I thought of at that moment.

"Here are your lobster legs and drinks. Enjoy" The waiter smiles at us.  
>"Bon appetite my fair Jade"<p>

* * *

><p>Umeki's POV<p>

I could not help it that day we went out to dinner. We were actually on a dinner with executives from another company. We were the only ones left there. We were both drinking a little too much and before we, both knew it we began to kiss. That was when they caught us and the news spread about us so call dating. A few days after that we both had a conversation about that moment.

"Umeki we need to talk" Kaiba said as he came inside my office.

"About what Kaiba" I did not want to talk about it.

"About that night when we kissed in public"  
>"We were both drunk that's all Kaiba"<br>"We need to maintain a good image, so for the sake of both of us you know what we should do"  
>"Kaiba that's out of the question"<br>"And why is it out of the question?" I did not know if he was pretending or he was oblivious to my feelings towards him.

"That would be too much for me Kaiba. I could not bear with it. You still love your wife"  
>"Correction ex-wife and I am not a weakling Umeki I could quickly move on if giving the chance."<br>"How do I know your speaking the truth?"  
>"I should've known that my marriage with Jade would be a failure. We're from two different worlds and frankly my world doesn't mix well with hers" I knew that from the start. He did not have to tell me how different they were. If there was, one thing I knew well about Kaiba was that nature and wildlife was not in his liking.<p>

"Very well Kaiba I accept," I could not say no. I wanted to be the one to make him forget and I would stop at nothing to do so. 


	5. At the mall: William & Jade

**Today you will see the POV's of everybody! Lol (Seto, Jade, William and Umeki) I want people to know what they feel. You know a little get to know the characters kind of thing. Lol. I promise that by chapter 6, 7 or 8 there will be a Kaiba and Jade moment!**

* * *

><p>Since Sunday was our day off, Cecilia and I decided to hang out and catch up with everything. We had breakfast and later went to Domino mall. She was the only one doing the real shopping though. We were at the costume shop. Looking for costumes for Mai's Birthday party tomorrow.<p>

"Come on we came here to have a good time Jade"  
>"I know but I'm just not in the mood"<br>"Why honey?"  
>"I don't know I am just so confused"<br>"Is it about that hunk William?"

"Oh fine way for a married woman to express herself"  
>"Well it's not like my husband's eyes don't wander around" I laughed… Even though a man's eyes never stay in one place one thing was certain… His heart was only hers.<p>

"Very funny Cecilia. Well what can I say William is just very enchanting?"  
>"Then why don't you go out with him?"<br>"We are only friends and I think he prefers it that way"  
>"Yeah right Jade… I see the way William's eyes glow when he looks at…"<br>"When he looks at what Cecilia?" Cecilia falls on the ground out of fright and I look away and blush. This was a very embarrassing moment.

"At… At animals, what else would you look at with such pride William? Right Cecilia" Cecilia gets up.

"Yeah William"  
>"Are you guys okay?"<br>"Why wouldn't we be hehe?"  
>"I'm mostly worried about Cecilia. She doesn't look to well"<p>

"I'm just worried that my husband isn't here ye…oh there he is! Well nice talking to you William!" She waves good-bye. I swear Cecilia could be so immature despite her age!

"Cecilia hasn't changed much has she?" William said with a smile.

"That's what I like about her no matter who crazy she could be"  
>"Oh look whose talking cupcake"<br>"Cupcake?"  
>"Yesterday you ordered and ate 5 cupcakes for dessert!" William teased.<p>

"I'm a big cupcake fan"  
>"Then that's my nickname for you, if you don't mind"<br>"Not at all William"  
>"What are you doing here anyways?"<br>"Well Cecilia wants to buy costumes for Mai's birthday party. Are you here for the same reason?"  
>"Yes I don't know what to go as though"<br>"Neither do I… maybe you should go as a cupcake"  
>"And you should go as a lobster leg!" I joked.<p>

"Oh wise cracks huh?" I enjoyed having William around. He made me forget my troubles and yet my mind would still sometimes wander back to him…

Kaiba's POV

Umeki insisted on us going to the mall together. She claimed it would be good to be seen together. I tried my best to move on but I still had her in my mind. We were at the mall; she was shopping for perfume to go to this party tomorrow.

"Kaiba honey could you wait for me outside? I'm going to pay"  
>"Fine" I answered. I walked outside. Across from the perfume, Shop was the costume shop. A couple was coming out. It was Jade and that pretty boy. She was standing close to him, laughing enjoying his company. They walked out the store and headed somewhere else. I was furious. I wanted to punch his guts out.<p>

"Done at the perfume store! Let's go to the costume store"  
>"I don't feel like going anymore. I'll wait in the car"<br>"But Kaiba"  
>"I said I'll wait in the car Umeki"<br>"Fine" Umeki was upset but all I cared about in that moment was to know what Jade had with that pretty boy. I walk to the car and in a few minutes, Umeki was back in the car. Furious.

"Kaiba what was that all about?"  
>"Nothing"<br>"I know you Kaiba something's up" I roll me eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have snapped at you but I have those moments"  
>"Okay I forgive you" she lightly kisses me on the lips.<p>

Umeki's POV

I was not dumb. I knew he saw her. What else would it be? I was not about to lose him because of this. I made a pledge to myself. I was going to be the one to make him forget her. I lightly kissed him on the lips. He takes a while; he looks at me and kisses me back. I easily forgot this moment. It always happened to me whenever I was in his arms.

William's POV

When we walked out of the costume shop, I could have sworn I saw Seto Kaiba from across the mall. He was looking at us with a mean glare. I did not want her to know he was there so I did not say anything. I had no idea what was happening to me. Whenever I did not see Jade, I would miss her terribly. Only time could tell me what I was feeling.


	6. Not so nice to see you again

"Are you ready Kaiba?"  
>"Yes, let's get this over with already"<br>"You're not dressing up"  
>"This is a costume party Umeki, nothing special"<br>"If you say so"  
>"I still can't believe I agreed to go"<br>"Oh Kaiba I'm sure you'll have fun"  
>"Whatever lets go Umeki… Or should I say wonder woman" I said sarcastically.<p>

"Very funny Kaiba" I did not want to be harsh with Umeki after all she was a nice girl… However, that was not enough for me. We get into the limo and head to the party. The party was located in a castle like house called le' rouge. It seemed very elegant on the outside but on the inside, it seemed like a circus ride.

"This seems like fun"  
>"Good grief"<br>"Umeki great to see you!" She turns around.

"Kevin how are you!" She lightly hugs him. "Seto this is Kevin Warrens, he invited me to this party."  
>"Greetings Seto Kaiba, I've heard a lot about you"<br>"You own a big vehicle business am I correct?" we shake hands.

"Yes I…"  
>"Kev!"<p>

"Joey, how are ya?"  
>"Good and… rich boy what are you doing here?"<br>"I see this is a big coincidence?" Kevin said as if it was a joke. I was surprised they knew each other.

"I don't have to explain to you anything Wheeler"  
>"You're at my party rich boy"<br>"What, did you know this Umeki?" I whispered.

"No I didn't Kaiba he just invited me"  
>"What are ya whispering?"<br>"Let me explain Joey and I knew each other when we were young. I wasn't always the wealthy person I am today,"  
>"Kaiba I'm sorry," Umeki softly whispered. I was furious, out of all people I had to bump into Wheeler.<p>

"Kev nice joker outfit!"  
>"Nice baseball player outfit. I remember those days!"<p>

"To bad we can't all get into the spirit" I ignored his comment and began to walk out the door but I stopped when I saw Jade… Along with that pretty boy.

"William you look so cute as a doctor"

"A dead doctor?"  
>"It's funny and cute since you are one" they both smile at each other.<p>

"You look cute yourself cupcake" Before they get closer to me I quickly go back to Umeki.

"Umeki let's go get some drinks"  
>"Okay sure" I drag her to the bar.<p>

Jade's POV

"Jade, Will boy!"

"Joey, like my flapper costume?"  
>"Ya wha… Oh you mean like they dressed back then?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"It's so you Jade, ha ha I like it!" I began to do the Charleston and Joey tried to dance along with me. This made William and another man laugh<p>

"Oh how rude Kevin Warrens this is my dear friend Jade Kimura and William Nakamura"  
>"Pleasure meeting a great dame" He bows and kisses my hand.<p>

"Hello Mr. Nakamura, I've heard a lot about your work" they shake hands.

"I've heard a lot about you as well Mr. Warrens"  
>"Call me Kevin, I've heard a lot about you and your connection with Mr. Kaiba Ms. Kimura" I rolled my eyes. Obviously, I was known as Kaiba's ex-wife.<p>

"Don't get me wrong Ms. Kimura I don't judge you on that. I have mostly been interested in your contributes to helping wildlife"  
>"Thank you"<br>"You better be serious Kev"  
>"Why would I lie, you should know me by know"<br>"True, Jade did you know my buddy here also helps animals. He has a campaign"  
>"The warren foundation you mean?"<br>"So I'm not that unknown to you. Well jade if you ever want us to associate in any way just dial away. Same goes for you Mr. Nakamura"  
>"Thank you" we both said<p>

"Where's Mai by the way?" I asked.  
>"Oh getting the food ready which I made myself" He showed off.<br>"Great I can't wait"  
>"So do I smell a couple over here?" I blushed, hoping William would ignore that comment.<p>

"I must admit Ms. Kimura you two are quite dashing together"

"We are just great friends that's all," William, answered. I looked over to the bar and saw Seto there with her… Umeki.

This was the first time I actually saw her in person and my she was beautiful. Her dark raven hair and reddish eyes were beautiful. Not to mention her body. She was Marilyn Monroe compared to me. Her pictures did her justice. This made me very sad, and this was my sign to officially move on.

"Hey Jade wanna drink?"  
>"What's that Joey?"<br>"A margarita with alcohol" this was going to be my official first time getting drunk but I wanted an escape from it all and this was the only way. I was not going to give him the pleasure and leave. I could not do it to William.  
>"Okay" I take my first of many drinks. <p>

* * *

><p>(Told in 3rd point of view)<p>

Throughout the whole night Seto and Jade could not stop thinking or gazing at one another. A number of slow dances played but when The Very Thought of You played that is when things went over the line. Seto began to dance the tune with his present girlfriend, to Jade's demise this hurt her in the worse way possible. It was suppose to be their song. She could not understand why he did it. Did he not remember it was their song? She was soon to get her answer.


	7. The sign of a new beginning

Moments later dance remixes played. From Michael Jackson, to Mariah Carey. Joey and I became dance partners. At this point I had no clue on what I was doing. I was not a party person but the drinks turned me into one. Just then the song Get Right by Jlo began to play.

"Jade what are ya.. Ya doing?" Joey managed to say, he was as drunk as I was. I got up on the table and started dancing to the song. Just then all the attention was focused on me.

"Yeah you go girl!" Tristan yelled.

"Jade dance away baby!" Mai said. I began to take off my gloves and threw them at the audience. Kaiba pulls me down from the table.

"Aw come on man!" I heard a few voices say and to cover this act Mai began to dance on the table. She was not as drunk as most of us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he practically screamed at me.

"Mr. Kaiba I suggest you let her go" William said.

"Leave me alooone!" I said in a kid like tone.

"Jade please come with me" William took me by the arm.

"You came in with her and couldn't take care of her!"  
>"I am not her babysitter. Maybe you should ask her why she is like this," he said.<p>

"Jade" This is when I was slowly getting back to my senses.

"Shouldn't you go back to your girlfriend Kaiba?"  
>"She left with Mr. Warren"<br>"Oh and you thought you'd be superman today right? Let go off me!" I shoved him off and ran upstairs. I did not think he would follow me but he did. I went inside a random room (looks like a living room) to cry but before I could close the door he held it open. I was too weak to fight. He closes the door behind him.

"Jade what's wrong with you? What, did you want to show yourself off to everybody?"

"Oh like you'd care"  
>"Jade you're being a child"<br>"You're the one that's acting like a complete amateur! You danced with her OUR song! Or did you forget it was our song?" I could not hold back my tears. I began to hit his chest; he took me in his arms and held me tight.

"Jade I'm trying to forget about you but how can I? I come to this party and I see you with him. How do you think I feel?"  
>"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for our damb divorce Kaiba! You could have giving us time! You could've giving me time!"<br>"I couldn't risk another incident like that Jade. You were carrying my child; you lost it and almost lost your own life for heavens sake!" He said in a loud tone. I pulled him away.

"Kaiba just leave me alone"  
>"I want to but having you here, right next to me I can't" he steps closer to me, I try to step back but he quickly grabs me by my arm and pulls me into a kiss. I try to pull away, I try not to give in but he was to strong for me. He kissed me with such love, such passion that I was dying to do the same but I managed not to.<p>

"It's him isn't it?" he pulls me back.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"That pretty boy and you have something going on"<br>"Believe whatever you want Kaiba" I said without looking at him.

"I demand to know," he said in his jealous tone.  
>"Have I asked you about your relationship with Umeki, no I haven't and I wish that you'd respect my relationship with William"<br>"Tell me"

"We have both obviously changed over the time Kaiba, you're with your remarkable Umeki, and I mean it when I say that. She does not deserve what we are doing right now. She is the right one for you Kaiba. She will give you everything I could not. I wish you the best of luck"  
>"You don't mean that"<br>"I do and I also wish that next time we cross paths for you to act as if we were strangers"  
>"Please don't tell me that Jade"<br>"Why not, if every word I'm saying is true"

"But the things you said earlier"  
>"I mean them to but they are all part of the past. The past that did no good to us, that ended up destroying what we so called had"<br>"So called had?"  
>"Good bye Kaiba" I walk out the door and headed downstairs… The party was still going on but all I wanted to do was to bury myself underground.<p>

"Jade" I hear William's sweet voice.

"William I'm sorry. I came here with you and look what happened"  
>"Jade, I know you're going through a lot. I don't want to but in because I respect you but whenever you need help you know I'm here for you" I could not help but hug him. He lightly hugs me back.<p>

"Thank you William"  
>"I'll take you home okay" I looked at William, I was happy he was by my side.<p>

"I was thinking that you probably hated me right know"  
>"Not at all Jade, why would I feel that towards you?" he looked at me with kind eyes. I got inside his car and he does the same.<p>

"Because I came here as your date, I get drunk and danced like a maniac and to top it all off I was in that small living room upstairs with Kaiba that's why. I practically ignored you"

"Cupcake I know you didn't mean all of that and besides if you're saying that, then that means I wasn't completely ignored"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You thought about me and my feelings," I did think about him and Umeki. Umeki because she loved Kaiba but as for William… I had no clue why. Sure, he was my friend but sometimes he felt like more than just a friend. I looked at him and he looked at me as well.

"I'm so confused William"  
>"So am I" we did not say a word throughout the whole ride. What did he mean by that? <p>

* * *

><p>"You stayed because of her right Kaiba?" I said as soon as he came inside his door. Obviously, he was surprised to see me in his house, well mansion.<p>

"Yes so?" It hurt me that he did not deny this.  
>"What happened" I expected him to lie to me but instead he told me the truth without much consideration.<p>

"Jade and I had a talk we kissed and parted our ways" He said bluntly.  
>"And you tell me this just like that?" I said in anger… Jade just had to be there!<p>

"I don't want to lie to you Umeki"  
>"I would've preferred that Kaiba, you know my feelings towards you and you do this to me… But I bet it was your ex-wife that put you up to it right?"<br>"No I kissed her but she didn't kiss me back. As of matter of fact she had kind words about you" this surprised me… In addition, I was curious to know what she said.

"What did she say?" I said in a low tone.

"She called you a remarkable woman, that you and I were meant for each other and that she wished us nothing but the best" yeah right she was probably lying to him.

"She lies"  
>"She was serious and besides she moved on with the guy she was with" he said in a sad tone. I believed her words because of his sad reaction. These two obviously still had feelings for one another but it was not the same anymore. She has another man in her life and slowly, she was moving on. Sure, that man may be handsome but not like my Kaiba. I went up to him and hugged him. He actually hugs me back.<p>

"I'm sorry Kaiba"  
>"You have your right to be mad, now please let me be"<p>

"I want to stay with you tonight Kaiba" he looked at me; I wanted him to forget this night and for him to move on, the way Jade was managing to do. He was doing fine, until he saw her again. I was a fool I know, but a fool in love.


	8. Give love a try?

"Honey how long will you be avoiding William?" my mother asked as she came into my room. I was listening to L'Incendie by Vanessa Paradis. I lowered the radio down since I had it in high volume.

"What do you mean I'm trying to avoid him?"  
>"I don't want to but in but you're acting like a kid and this is driving me crazy"<br>"Mom please leave this alone"  
>"Every mother wants nothing but her daughter's happiness" I knew my mother had good intentions but this was getting me mad. I did not like her words because I knew they were true. Ever since the party, I have been avoiding William. I was embarrassed despite his words.<p>

"Mom, I'll be in that new garden that just opened up"  
>"Okay sweetie, please get yourself together" she comes up to me and kisses my forehead. I get my purse and I walk to the garden. On my way there, I kept on thinking about everything that has happened so far. From my divorce, to him moving on with Umeki and William. I was confused and I wanted an answer to this. I got to the garden and looked around. This place was very peaceful enough for me to clear my thoughts. I sit down on a bench and look at the beautiful water fountain straight ahead.<p>

"Beautiful water fountain isn't it?" I turn around and see William sitting next to me.

"William?"  
>"Your mother told me where you were going to hide and your choice couldn't be better" I was embarrassed. I knew he was mad at me. I wanted to run away but that was not the right thing to do.<p>

"William I'm sorry" he rolls his eyes.

"I had enough apologizes from you Jade. Look I'm not really mad about the whole party thing, what I am pissed off about is you avoiding me all these days"

"Why would you be pissed about that?"  
>"Jade it's about time you get over that ex of yours don't you think?" now he really had me puzzled.<p>

"It's slowly starting to happen"  
>"But not quick enough. Jade he quickly moved on with that woman and there you are still sobbing over him"<p>

"That's not true William. He still loves me"  
>"I am not one to judge but does a man leave a woman he loves"<br>"You don't know what has happened between us"  
>"Cecilia told me everything that has happened. Therefore, I understand, you almost lost your life because of that accident but that would serve me as a lesson. After that incident I would have loved you more, cared for you more, giving you more attention not just leave you there!"<p>

"He's a different kind of guy William, so you would do all those things and he didn't" His words were confusing to me but at the same time they made me feel like I was in heaven.

"I would do all those things and more for the one I love. Love does not come on a silver platter you know. He let it go so easily" his words sunk in my heart. I was sure now that I did have feelings for William. I just was not sure when or how to tell them to the world or him. I looked at him.

"I know he did, and what can I do? We are both to blame for our failed divorce"  
>"That may be but wouldn't you want to fight for love?"<br>"Yes I would…" he stepped closer to me. We were only one inch away from each other.

"Remember when I said I was confused"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Now I'm not. I have feelings for you that a far beyond friendship"

"I…I"  
>"I don't expect you to say you have feelings for me too"<br>"I do but I don't know what it is," I said softly.

"I wont propose a relationship so don't worry" for some reason that was not what I wanted him to say

"Oh really why not?"  
>"I won't serve as a second plate; I know you still love your ex"<br>"I…" he leaned forward and I close my eyes… hoping he would kiss me but instead just kisses my forehead.

"When you're ready to move on Jade, I won't pressure you into anything you don't want" he leaves… leaving me breathless and more confused than ever. There was no doubt I had feelings for him, yet I thought about Kaiba. What should I do? Give love another chance. I did not want to get hurt again, I did not want to make another mistake and above all, I wanted Seto Kaiba out of my life once and for all.

~~ At Kaiba Corp. The same day~~

"You called for me sir?" I asked the boss.

"Cecilia look up the documents for that animal clinic"  
>"What animal clinic?" I asked confused… I knew that the only one in town was Jade's clinic but I was afraid to think about his plans.<br>"Are you dumb, or do you like playing dumb Cecilia the one Ms. Jade Kimura manages"  
>"I thought it was hers"<br>"Mind your own business and get me those files" I quickly left his office and researched those documents. Jade had told me about the party incident. I was hoping he did not want those papers for the obvious reason. I quickly got the documents and handed them to him.

"Now call my lawyer and pass the call to my office"

"Boss please don't tell me"  
>"If it's so obvious then why are you asking me?" he said in annoyed tone.<p>

"That is way over the line sir"  
>"I don't know why I haven't fired you yet, get back to work before I do" I quickly go back to my desk. Sure Jade wanted him out of her life but I did not think he would take it to that level! What was I to do? He was a powerful man and despite my warning Jade, there was only little she could do. It is as if the story was repeating itself.<p>

I hope no one thinks that the whole Jade and Kaiba thing is over, because it is far from over!


	9. I want you to need me

It was minutes away from 8 PM. I was expecting Kaiba to come and I could not wait for that moment. I put on a black Calvin Klein sequins strap cocktail dress. I made dinner and I had everything set for a romantic vibe. I felt like I was a young girl with her first love. Well you could say he is. He was my first everything, and with each passing day I loved him more. The doorbell rang.

"Kaiba" My heart pounded like a drum.

"Hello Umeki" He softly places his hand on my waist and lightly kisses me on the lips.

"Come in"

"You look… Lovely today" he looked all around the room.

"I hope you like everything"  
>"It's nice" He tried his best, I was certain about that. I guide him to the dinning room and he sits. I go to the kitchen and serve us dinner.<p>

"Thank you" I sit down.

"I hope you like my turkey and stuffing" he takes a taste.

"It's good Umeki… I never knew you were a cook"  
>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me"<br>"I guess you never told me anything back then" he said without looking at me.  
>"I'm sorry"<br>"Don't be you have your reasons"  
>"I know but a couple should share everything"<br>"You have a point" I was about to serve him a glass of white wine but he stops me and serves to glasses of white wine.

"Thank you" I lift up my glass "A toast to us" he lifts it up.

"A toast to you Umeki" I was in heaven. Even though he was cold, I knew it was his way… I had foolishly convinced myself that I was slowly gaining Kaiba's heart.

"Want to dance?" I get up and pull him to stand.  
>"Dance?"<br>"Sure why not? We didn't get to really dance last time" I place his hands on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.  
>"You leave me no choice," he said. The song we danced to was <em>Have You Ever?<em> By Brandy

"You're a good dancer Kaiba"  
>"You're a deep romantic person aren't you?" he asked,<p>

"Only when it's you I'm dealing with" I pull him into a kiss. He kisses me back.

"To much emotions are certain for ones downfall Ms. Mori"  
>"You're my downfall Kaiba" He just stood there looking at me with a blank look… I wondered what he was thinking.<p>

"You're really something Umeki" is all he said. He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. 

* * *

><p>I was back from visiting my father. It did me good to see him. I had hoped they would one day free my father but the jury and my mother like found that impossible. I opened the door to find William there. He was sitting on the couch. I was very happy to see him and it felt like ages since I have seen him at the garden…even though it was only a few days.<p>

"Hello William"

"Hello cupcake… Felt like I haven't seen you in a while" William greets me.

"I did too, what are you doing here?"  
>"You're mother invited me to lunch. Hope you don't mind"<br>"Not at all William" I did not realize that I was staring at him until my mother came into the living room.

"Hey honey how was the visit"  
>"Fine mom" I said.<p>

"I'm sorry I won't be able to join you two for lunch but I have everything prepared"  
>"Why mom where do you have to go?"<br>"To a doctor's appointment, I'll be back later. Make yourself at home William"  
>"Thanks Ms. Kimura"<br>"I told you sweetie call me Janet" My mother waves good-bye and leaves. It was just William and I…

Kaiba is trying his best to move on and he is trying his hardest not to be mean to Umeki. (He usually is not very nice to her)


	10. The meeting at Kaiba Corp

Minutes after my mother left it got awkwardly quite. I wanted to tell William many things but I was to chicken to do it. I could tell he also had something to say but it was as if he was waiting for the right moment. I told William to sit down and I went to the kitchen to serve us lunch.

"So you work at the zoo William?" I asked as I placed the two plates of beef pasta on the table. I sat down

"Yes I've had my experience with Wild animals and I must say it is very interesting"  
>"Wow I would like to work with them one day"<br>"You could come by one day"

"Really that would be really nice William" He places his hand on top of mine.

"Mind my frankness but you just look so lovely today" this made me blush.

"You look handsome today yourself" I kept thinking… what if I gave love another try. I saw in his eyes my happiness.

"What are you thinking about cupcake? You seem spaced out"  
>"Nothing William just stupidity that's all… I'm just so nervous"<br>"About what?"

"I don't know, probably you?" he lets go of my hand.

"I apologize if that made you upset"  
>"Don't apologize William, I was nervous for another reason" he takes his chair and sits on my side of the table.<p>

"You mind my asking why?" I could not look at him; I looked down on the floor. I took a deep breathe and looked into his eyes.

"I can't, you won't believe nor understand"  
>"How could you know that cupcake?" he smiled.<p>

"I'm scared, very scared of my feelings, my heart and heart break"  
>"Are you scared of this?" he kissed me on my neck then on my cheek. I felt like I was going to faint.<p>

"Yes… Just kill me already" he chuckles.

"I don't want to make fun of you. What I feel for you is something deep jade I told you that"

"I think I hear the door bell" I tried to quickly get up but he pulls my arm to sit back down.

"Why are you so nervous?" he still had his hand on my arm.

"I already told you William, please don't make this ha-" He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. This was a passionate and tender kiss. A kiss I never knew existed. I felt like Scarlett O'Hara and he was my Rhett.

"My beautiful Jade I promise to never hurt you, I only want to make you happy" I hugged him in a tight embrace.

"William" the phone rings. I did not want to answer but William made me.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Jade hunny could you meet me at the office?"  
>"Okay sure how come?"<br>"I have to tell you something very important and I could only tell you this in person"  
>"Okay I'll see you in ten minutes"<br>"See ya" she hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?"  
>"It was Cecilia she wants me to go to Kaiba Corp"<br>"Oh Kaiba Corp?"  
>"Yeah I don't know why but I'll go just because she asked me to"<p>

"Do you want me to come along?"  
>"No you have to get to work anyways silly" he smiles.<p>

"Very well"

"Let me get my things" I quickly got my purse and together we walked out. I was on my way to Kaiba Corp. It seems he is always there, to my disgrace.

-Kaiba Corp-

I was outside Kaiba Corp when I saw Cecilia waiting there for me. I walked up to her. This must have been very important for her to be doing this.

"Honey finally! What took you so long?"  
>"I was with William! Cecilia we're finally together" She jumps and hugs me.<p>

"Oh I am so happy for you both!"

"Thank you Cecilia!"  
>"So I assume you take valuable hours of work to jump around with your friends Mrs. Hayashi?" I turn around and see Kaiba.<p>

"Sir I was going to tell her about"  
>"I believe that is my job to do so"<br>"What are you two talking about?" I looked at them both.

"By now Ms. Kimura you should have received an eviction notice. I plan to close that clinic down"  
>"What! I thought it was under my name"<br>"I won't discuss anything here. If you wish to speak to me then follow me to my office" I had no choice but to follow him. Cecilia looked at me with a sad look as she came along with us.

"Mrs. Hayashi this better be the last time I catch you off work"  
>"Yes sir" she quickly mumbles in my ear "good luck Jade" I walk inside Kaiba's office.<p>

"So what were you telling me?" he said as he sat on his office. He signaled me to sit but I choose not to.

"I thought the clinic was under my name Kaiba"

"Who is the one how pays for the expenses? I do Ms. Kimura and I had enough. It was and is a waste of my money and time"  
>"I can't believe you Kaiba! What are you trying to prove with this? Do you plan to get back at me?"<br>"Don't flatter yourself Ms. Kimura" was all he said. I could not help but walk back and forth

"I can't believe this! After a wonderful moment, this comes along to ruin my day! You have no mercy Seto Kaiba. You could've thought of it as charity work"  
>"I had enough of it. Why should a stranger pay for the clinics expenses? After all that is what you wanted" I stopped walking and took a minute to think. He was right… I wanted us to be strangers and he was just doing what I wished for him to do. I was angry this meant the clinic going down, but I had to be calm about this.<p>

"There isn't a way for me to keep the clinic? After all it is under my name!"

"Was Ms. Kimura may I remind you when we got married you wished to have my name under it as well? You said it was fair since I paid for the expenses" I forgot about that…damb.

"Very well Mr. Kaiba you win" he seemed surprised at my reaction.

"Oh…"  
>"You have your reasons I understand that. I will not fight about this as I did the first time. After all we are in different circumstances"<p>

"I'm glad you see things logically. Now please leave my office. I have a company to run"

"Thank you for maintaining the clinic for all those years Mr. Kaiba" The clinic was the only thing that tied us together. He had power and I could not fight against that. I remembered the day I decided to do that dumb stunt thinking we would never part. He was the majority owner of the clinic. I was kind of like a representative. It seemed he ignored my words; he opens his laptop and begins to type. I exit his office.

"Sweetie I'm sorry," Cecilia said.

"This is my fault and besides that was the last thing that tied us together."  
>"Jade!" Mokuba ran up to me and hugged me.<p>

"Hey twerp"

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Your brother could answer that one for ya. Sorry twerp but I have to go" I said good-bye to Cecilia and Mokuba and left Kaiba Corp. <p>


	11. Fascination

In two days, the clinic was to close down. Even though this upset me dearly…I had quite a few things to look forward to. Tomorrow Yugi and Atem would come back from their trip. Yugi has become quite a good archaeologist and has sent us all pictures of his journey. Today I was to have my first date with William. I wore a little black dress. It was sleeveless and it went up to my knees. I let my hair loose (straightened) and put on light make up. I was nervous… I hope I did not over do it. The doorbell rings and I open the door.

"William"

"My fair lady, don't you look lovely today?" William bows down and kisses my hand.

"You look handsome yourself my dear William"

"Shall we go?"  
>"Where are we going?" He hesitated to tell me anything.<p>

"You'll see cupcake" We got inside the car and moments later, when we got out of the car I saw the most beautiful place! A new restaurant opened up by the river.

"This place is beautiful William"  
>"You haven't even seen the inside yet"<br>"Could we eat outside?"  
>"I don't see why not cupcake" We go inside and it was just as nice.<p>

"Table for two?"  
>"Yes outdoors" The waiter escorts us outside. He gives us a table where the view of the river was beautiful. William pulls my chair.<p>

"Thank you"  
>"Would you like to order?"<p>

"Champagne" William looks at me.

"That sounds nice" The waiter leaves to get the champagne.

"What is this place called again?"  
>"The heaven of food"<br>"What a funny name" just then musicians began to play…

"Wow this is perfect"

"Shall we dance my lady?" He gets up and extends his hand.

"I'd be delighted" We begin to dance to the ballad Fascination. The rest of the couples that were dancing disappeared to me. It was only him and I. He pulled me closer to him I look up at him and we kiss. A new song began to play and just then, I heard my name.

"Jade…so nice to see you here!" I recognized that voice.

"Asuka what are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here with my fiancé Mr. Maurice DeLaMar."<p>

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Jade Kimura"

"Pleasure…" I was not sure what to say

"Won't you introduce me to your companion?"  
>"William this is Asuka and her fiancée"<p>

"Pleasure meeting you" I pulled him back before he greeted her.

"You two make a wonderful couple," Asuka said.  
>"I agree pumpkin," her fiancé added.<p>

"Thank you for the compliment" William said.

"We have to get going. It was nice seeing you again Jade. Pleasure meeting you William" Asuka said.

"Nice meeting you both" Her fiancée said and they left. That was a very awkward moment.

"Is that the famous Asuka?" William asked.

"Yes but forget about her… let's drink that champagne!" He smiled as we went back to our table. We had a fun and unforgettable night… despite that moment. As soon as I closed the door to my home and William left the memories of the past hit me. Kaiba.

Kaiba's p.o.v

Just one day away from closing down that clinic. I did not want to do this to her but I thought it was the best for us both. Umeki and Mokuba wanted me to keep it open but there was no turning back. I was on my laptop when I hear the door open.

"Kaiba baby nice to see you again"  
>"Sir I'm sorry she just marched in"<br>"It's alright Cecilia, this wont take long"  
>"How have you been Kaiba honey?"<p>

"What the hell do you want Asuka?"  
>"Can't an old friend come and visit an old friend?"<br>"We were never friends and you know it"  
>"I heard that you and Ms. Kimura divorced. I just wanted to come by and give you my lament," She said in victory.<br>"Get out of here will you," I said as I was typing on my laptop.

"And my she has good taste in men. That William Nakamura is perfect for her"

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Just then, Umeki comes in my office.

"This must be Umeki Mori, pleasure to meet the girl who captured Seto Kaiba!" she said sarcastically.  
>"May I ask who are you?"<br>"He could tell you that. I have a plane to catch. Wish me luck on my wedding!" She leaves… She only came here to gloat her so-called victory in my face. She was happy now and she knew that I was not. That wrench.

"Who is she Kaiba?"  
>"A pain in the ass is what she is"<p>

"Are you okay"  
>"No, leave Umeki"<p>

"But Kaiba I…"  
>"Umeki just do as I say and leave, unless it has to do with the company"<br>"No"  
>"Then we have nothing to talk about. I will call you later" Without saying another word, Umeki leaves. I close my laptop and think about the past. Jade.<p> 


	12. Yugi's back: A kiss with Seto Kaiba

We were at grandpa's house waiting for Yugi and when he came, everyone literally jumped on him. Later Atem appeared.

"Atem I really missed you" I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Jade"

"Hey I want my boyfriend back!" Rebecca yelled.

"Just one more minute!" I pleaded.

"Okay one!" she smiled but at the same time, she was serious. I did not blame her I missed Yugi as well as Atem.

"So how are you Jade?"  
>"Lost"<br>"Aren't we all? But one day, sooner or later we will eventually find our answer"

"How about you Atem?"  
>"The same as you…one year in Egypt and I still haven't found any clear answers"<br>"I know you will eventually Atem… And I'll be there whenever you need me"  
>"So will I Jade"<br>"So pharaoh, Yug…" Joey said as he approached us "How many girls did you guys dig up?" he joked and because of that Mai grabbed his ear

"How many times do I have to tell you stop acting like such a Dumbo?"

"Sorry babe!" we all began to laugh.

"The pharaoh doesn't have time for that" Tea commented.

"It seems someone hasn't moved on from the pharaoh," Tristan mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tea growled, Atem blushed.

"You guys leave my poor grandson alone…he's had a long flight"  
>"But grandpa I've missed him! Yugi's my boyfriend!"<br>"I'm sure he missed you too, but him like the pharaoh need their rest"  
>"Grandpa's right everybody" I said, "How about tomorrow we celebrate their arrival!"<p>

"Good idea Jade!" Joey said, "Who's hosting?"  
>"I would but my house is a wreck!" Tristan said.<p>

"Yeah I've been there, don't wanna go back" Joey said.

"Very funny dog brain"  
>"What'd you call me?"<br>"They will never change will they?"  
>"I guess not Atem," I said. My cell phone begins to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Seto Kaiba speaking. Ms. Kimura I need to have a word with you this very moment"  
>"Oh and what for Mr. Kaiba" I felt Atem's gaze towards me.<br>"We need to discuss the clinic, unless you don't care much for it anymore"  
>"I do"<br>"Then I will be waiting for you at the mansion, in my office"  
>"Very well" I hang up the phone.<p>

"That was Kaiba"  
>"Yes"<p>

"You don't really think on going?"  
>"He said it was about the clinic"<br>"Be careful Jade"  
>"He's not a savage you know"<br>"I'm not talking about him I mean you, you're still lost inside" he points at my heart"

"I will Atem" I hug him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I leave before anybody notices…

At Kaiba Mansion…

I knock on the door and Mokuba answers it. He knew I was coming. He quickly hugs me.

"Jade!"  
>"Hey twerp"<br>"I miss you"  
>"I miss you too" even though he was older, he was always the same little one I once meet. He will always be my twerp.<p>

"Come I'll take you to my brother's office"  
>"Okay" We walk to his office and he opens the door.<p>

"Mokuba leave us alone"  
>"Okay big brother" he closes the door… It was just Kaiba and I.<p>

"Ms. Kimura sit down"  
>"This wont take long will it"<br>"That all depends on your corporation"  
>"Then this won't take long"<br>"I had a talk with my lawyer and he thought it was in my best interest to keep that clinic open" I was surprised by this.

"And what do you want me to do? Bow down to you?"

"Just be grateful he thought of it. I will also be renewing the clinic and installing new items in it" It seemed he wanted to tell me something else as well.

"So it won't close down tomorrow?"  
>"No" he gets up from his chair "I was told you were seen with Mr. Nakamura having a grand time"<br>"Is that so?"

"Yes then you were talking to a red head…guess you got a visit from her as well"  
>"She wanted to wish me luck on my relationship with William," I said coldly…I did not want him to sense in me any sign of weakness.<p>

"Have you really moved on?" He said in a low tone.  
>"Of course I have… same as you Mr. Kaiba" he pulls me by my arm and makes me face him. I look at him with cold eyes.<p>

"You know that's not true Jade"

"That's your problem" I pushed him away.

"Why do you act so cold?" He said in a sad tone. That is when I let my guard down.

"Think about it Kaiba" he stepped closer to me… I began to shake; I began to cry without knowing it. He took me into his arms and hugged me...

"My Jade, am I really losing you for good?" he mumbled. I hugged him back. He lifts up my chin with his hand.

"Kaiba don't do this to me"  
>"This is the longest we have ever been apart and it is driving me insane"<p>

"You're with Umeki"  
>"But I don't love her… and never will"<br>"Why? She is just like you Kaiba"  
>"I just don't love her Jade, she doesn't give me the light I need in my life. Only one person could do that and that's you" I was lost in the moment. I look into his cold blue eyes… In addition, slowly we reach for a kiss. This time we both kissed each other the same. I pulled him closer to me, made sure that he felt all my love for him in that kiss. He did the same thing.<p>

"I can't deny you, I can't hate you, and I can't stop loving you" I told him "and probably never will"

"What about that pretty boy?" he said in a serious yet calm tone.

"Kaiba…" I pull him away "I don't want to answer that"  
>"I am losing you to him"<br>"Okay you want to hear it fine…I do have deep feelings for him. We are just starting things out and he's made me feel incredible"

"I won't give you up to that amateur Jade"

"Give me up? What am I, one of your belongings?" he pulls me back into his arms.

"I know I've f*cked up badly"

"You're not that smart when it comes to the matters of the heart"  
>"Okay kill me Jade," he said sarcastically.<p>

"Kaiba I can't deny it to you I love you and will always love you. I will never love anybody the way I love you, but I'm with William now"  
>"And you think I will give up this easily"<br>"This isn't like you Kaiba"  
>"When it's dealing with you, I don't know who I am"<p>

"Just please understand me" I slowly walked away from his office and I heard him mumble.

"I don't know"

I loved him still and I know many people would think I am stupid for doing this but he was not an idiot. He would know... he would feel my love for him… However, I also could not deny to him my feelings towards William. I could not go back to Kaiba… I had to break up with William. I had just kissed another person and he did not deserve it. Funny I felt like I have said this before. 


	13. The bad breakup

I walked all the way home and when I was close by someone covers my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"William!" he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hey cupcake, I have a surprise for you" I had to tell him that I had to break up with him. It was not fair to him.

"I have to talk to you about something important"  
>"Later cupcake, I have a surprise and I'm sure you'll love it"<br>"It's getting kind of late William"  
>"It doesn't matter" He seemed too happy. I did not want to ruin this moment.<p>

"I will put a blind fold on you and kidnap you today" He joked. He puts a blind fold on me and I could not help but smile. He leads me inside his car and moments later, I heard music. I wondered where he took me. He takes the blind fold of and we were at a carnival!

"William this is a carnival!"  
>"Yeah nothing fancy but I thought you'd like it" I felt like crying.<br>"And a park with swings! William lets go on the swings!" I ran to the swings and got on one. He pushed me.

"I see it's been long since you've been on a swing"  
>"I never rode them like a pro but I love riding these" He smiled.<p>

"Come on cupcake" I got up from the swing and we hold hands. We went on the merry go round, rollercoaster's, house of terrors; he won a mini daffy duck figurine at the water gun game.

"Nice shooting William"  
>"Thanks, the prize is for you my lady" he hands me the mini daffy duck.<p>

"Thank you my fair man!" I hugged him. He laughed. "What do you want to do next?" he asked. I felt a drop of water on me. The next thing you know it was raining.

"Aw man! It's raining"  
>"That means time to go home huh?" he said.<p>

"I guess so" I frowned. We were slowly walking home. I could not help but hug him while we were walking. He gave me his jacket since I was feeling a little cold. While we were waiting to cross the street, Seto appeared every screen. It was a commercial announcing a new product he was to release. At that moment, I remembered what I wanted to tell William. We were about to cross the street when I pulled William back.

"You didn't like seeing that commercial huh?"  
>"William I have something to tell you" I could tell he did not like the sound of my voice. He nodded and I began to tell him everything that happened. I broke his heart… I knew it. My heart was breaking as well. He took time to respond to me and the silence was killing me.<p>

"Say something William" I wanted to cry but with the water falling on me you could not tell the difference.

"What do you want me to say my cupcake?"

"Say anything please this is killing me!"

"Goodbye then my Jade, I wish you the best with Seto Kaiba" he kissed my forehead. He began to walk through another street. I ran after him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"William I'm sorry"

"I love you Jade and I wish you nothing but your happiness, even if I'm not it" I was in shock… Did I just hear I love you? I let him go and I looked at him walk away. What did you just do Jade Kimura? I let go of happiness just because I was stuck in the past! I hated myself right know.

"I love you too William" I mumble.

I crossed the street, thinking… I was just like that saying… The crab takes one-step forward and two back. When I got home, I took a warm bath and went to bed. Skip was right by my side. He knew I was sad. Good old Skip, always there for me. He was one loyal companion. 

* * *

><p>"Jade sweetie, we got a letter stating that the clinic won't close"<br>"Yup" I bluntly said

"What's wrong honey, I thought you'd be happy"  
>"Mom I won't work at that clinic anymore"<br>"Why not"  
>"I had it with Kaiba. He is always in the way. I had my happiness at the palm of my hand and I just lost it"<br>"You mean William?"

"Yeah" I said with sorrow  
>"I'm sorry to hear that honey. You want some breakfast?"<br>"Just coffee"

"Even though I was very happy you were with William, you went out with him to fast. You still have feelings for Kaiba"  
>"I do mom but ugh, you'd think I'd forget him in a town like this"<br>"In a town where he is the most powerful… I doubt it. What you need honey is to get away from this place. Otherwise you'll always be confused and feel as if you need both William and Kaiba in your life"  
>"I know who I need in my life"<br>"Oh really answer me who then?" she looked at me firmly. She had me

"Well mom Kaiba came first in my life, he's intelligent, handsome, and sensitive, he is like a small child in need of love. William is also intelligent, kind, caring, a gentleman, mature"  
>"It seems you find something good in both… I don't know how" I knew she meant Kaiba<br>"You see mom I love Kaiba but there just isn't any peace when it comes to that love, but with William I have the peace one needs"  
>"Honey I still think you should go away for some time"<br>"I think I will," I said… The doorbell rings. It was Joey and Atem.

"How'd it go yesterday Jade?" Atem asked

"Bad" He noticed the sadness in my eyes

"Hey you two am I a patch of wind here?" Joey joked

"How are you Joey?"  
>"Great, hey Ms. Kimura" he said while rubbing his belly. We all knew what he wanted<p>

"Want breakfast boys?" as soon as my mother said that Joey rushed to the dinning room.

"Want to talk?"  
>"Later when Joey isn't around. He'll go nuts on me!" Both at and I giggled.<p>

"Didn't have breakfast Joey?" my mother asked.  
>"No Mai isn't speaking to me"<p>

"why?" I asked.

"Well I took her Harpies lady card; you know the card she loves so much."  
>"Why would you do something so silly like that?" I asked.<p>

"Cuz she took my red eyes, claiming I loved it more than her."  
>"You two are so silly"<br>"Why would she think that Joey?"  
>"I admit I have not been paying attention to her lately… But it's only because I have a surprise for her"<br>"What?" my mother asked as she served Atem and Joey plates.  
>"I will be opening up a restaurant with her name"<p>

"That's so sweet Joey"

"Wow you have a brain Joey" Atem joked.

"You're lucky I have the presence of food here!"

"If you're a chef Joey why didn't you cook yourself breakfast?" I wondered but I teased him at the same time.

"Even chefs need breaks!" He joked.


	14. Seto & Umeki breakup

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my friends=) It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Kaiba's Point of view…<p>

After work I went to Umeki's house. I did not know what to do in that moment. I was losing Jade to that sap… Yet I had my company to run. I did not have time for these games. Yet this came over me… Pain. Pain I never imagined I would one day feel. I had to admit I was to blame for all of this, yet I did not want to let this go. I needed her with me.

It was late at night and I had drinks with Umeki.

"Kaiba don't you think you're having too many drinks?"  
>"Nonsense Umeki" I chuckled "This is just my fifth drink"<p>

"Fifth to ninth drink" she rolled her eyes "Kaiba what's the matter?" She looked at me concerned.

"Nothing that matters to you"

"Anything that concerns you matters to me" I looked at Umeki. She was a very beautiful woman indeed but I was not in love. Yet I was out of my senses. I kissed her. She kissed me back with love and passion. I pulled her closer to me. Her hair was tied, so I took off her ponytail. I hear her mumble

"Kaiba, my beast" I pulled her away from me.

"Umeki what did you just call me?" I asked.

"My beast" I got up from the couch.

"Umeki, I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore" she jumped up.

"What, Kaiba what did I do wrong?" I could tell she wanted to cry.

"It's not you it's me. You should have known this from the start"  
>"And you should have known my feelings from the start Seto Kaiba!" she screamed.<p>

"Umeki open your eyes! You knew perfectly well that I loved Jade, I still love her and I plan to get her back"  
>"And for what Kaiba... to have another failed relationship? You two are like oil and water! It does not mix! So answer me this Kaiba, what about that baby Jade and you were expecting? Lost and why because you two did not get along as a married couple. Love as a couple is one thing but it's when you get married that everything changes!" How I despised her at that moment. I wanted to yell at her many things but instead I slowly walked the door.<p>

"Good bye Umeki" Was all I said.

-Jade's p.o.v-

It was two thirty and I could not sleep. I was lost, confused just like my mother figured. Maybe I did need time away from domino. I was looking forward to Atem's welcome back party tomorrow. We had a sibling bond. He was like a brother to me and so was Joey; let me not forget my Cecilia, Little Laurence and the rest of the gang. You only come across people like that rarely. Then I thought about Kaiba. I did love him but what good came out of it? As for William… I regret letting him go. I felt selfish because I loved them both. Therefore, it was best to leave just like my mother said. I was lost in thought when I hear my phone ring. I wondered who it was since it was so late.

"Hello?" It was Mokuba.

"Jade do you know where my brother is?"  
>"I'm sorry twerp but why should I know where he is"<br>"He usually comes home pretty early now… Usually by eleven. I called Umeki and she said he left her house an hour ago. He was somewhat drunk when he left. That's what has me worried."

"Mokuba I'm sorry if I sound rude but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Jade I know you still care about my brother"  
>"I do, but at the same time I am sick of it all, sick of him caring about other things more than me and yet claims he can't live without me, because of him I let William go. My happiness Mokuba!" I regretted telling him that. I knew his soul was crushed by me saying this. The only one he wanted me to love was his brother and visa versa.<p>

"I'm sorry to hear that Jade but I know he'd change if giving the"  
>"Mokuba I doubt it. Look, I do not want you to get the wrong idea my love… I do not mean I want him to leave his company, I am just saying to cooperate more in our relationship. Trust, time… I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this"<br>"Its okay Jade I understand you"  
>"I know I have to blame also. I say I understand him but yet sometimes… I feel like it's impossible"<br>"I know my brother is quite difficult but one thing I do know is that he loves you dearly jade"

"Thank you Mokuba. Tell you what I'll look for him okay"  
>"Thanks Jade. I'll wait home just incase he comes back and I'll call you if anything"<br>"I'll call you too"

"Bye" hangs up the phone. I quickly got dressed and went out to look for him. I had an idea where he could be. The small cabin house. 

* * *

><p>I still had the key to that place. I wondered why I have not given it back to him. I opened the door and their he was. Sleeping on the couch. I knew he would be here. This was the place were we would have our escape. When we wanted to be near home but be alone… Together. I softly sat down on the couch, and I could not help but look at him. He was down… I knew he was. I was to blame. I called Mokuba and told him I found him. He was relieved. I cherished his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Jade?"

"Yes Kaiba"

"I'm drunk aren't I? You couldn't be here"

"But I am" he sits up and fully opens his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Mokuba called me and was worried about you. He told me you were drunk. I figured you were here"<br>"I thought you wouldn't care"  
>"I never said I stopped loving or caring about you Kaiba"<br>"What happened to that pretty boy?"  
>"Kaiba I don't want to talk about him" He sensed the sadness I felt.<p>

"I'm sorry if I caused anything bad to happen. I just can't take the fact that you were able to move on"  
>"I didn't move on like you think I did. I just fell is all. At least this stopped before it got any further." This seemed to make Kaiba happy.<p>

"I shouldn't say this but this makes me happy," I giggled and he actually smiles.

"What happened when we got married Seto, where did we go wrong?"  
>"Jade do you think we have another chance?"<br>"I don't know about another chance Kaiba. Besides I'm thinking about leaving for a while" His expression of hope changed.


	15. Past, fate and destiny

"How long will you be gone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking" He seemed quite after that moment. I left the keys to the cabin house with him and left. I should have never told him anything. It broke my heart to see him this way. It was my entire fault and I hated myself at that moment. I was probably lying to him… In addition, I say this because my heart is still confused. Why is this happening to me? 

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving in two days Atem"<br>"Oh, where may I ask?"  
>"Well my first stop is Peru. Later on I will be heading to other countries in need of help"<br>"I must say you are doing a wonderful thing for those animals"  
>"Thank you"<br>"Hey Yug want something to drink?" Joey asked.

"A soda would be nice"  
>"Soda! You could do better than that Yug!"<br>"Okay then Wheeler. Two beers!"

"That's more like it!" Joey runs and comes back with three beers. He sits with us on the couch.

"So Jade you leaving?"  
>"Yeah my first stop is Peru"<br>"So this is some kind of Vet volunteer thing"  
>"Yup"<br>"Well you need some time away babe. We will sure miss ya. Remember to write"  
>"I sure will Joey. Besides, it will only be half a year. I want to use this time to clear up my thoughts"<br>"You want my opinion. I think you and William make a good couple. Besides rich boy was meant for his company," He said while drinking.

"Joey I don't think she quite understood you"  
>"Yug remember when we were back in the ancient times?"<br>"Yes I've told Jade about them"  
>"Did you tell her that rich boy was your cousin back then" Atem seemed nervous.<p>

"So what about your past that you don't remember" I tried to change the subject.  
>"After I discovered my past, my soul was sent back… But now it seems I have something yet to find out"<br>"And have you found out anything?"  
>"Jamila… That name. Is all that comes to me" I smiled.<p>

"Hey Yug why'd you two change the subject. I'm just trying to make Jade feel better"

"Okay Joey tell me more about it"

"Why don't you Yug" Joey says.  
>"He was a Priest. Priest Seth was his name"<br>"And do you know why he has a deep obsession for the Blue Eyes White dragon?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because in the past it was his love Kisara"

"Kisara?"  
>"I know rich boy had a girlfriend! Hard to believe right?" Joey chuckled.<p>

"So what are you trying to say Joey?"  
>"If you believe in fate, destiny and all that then probably you two weren't meant to be. Ya know what I'm saying?" I was very confused but he made a point. It seemed that Yugi and Kaiba had a connection to this past.<p>

"Does Kisara exist in this life?"  
>"No, she is now the card… that's what we know" Atem answered. I drank my beer and asked for another one. Joey quickly handed me another one. Could it be? I had to think realistically and not let this get into my head. I knew what Joey and Atem were trying to do… In addition, I thanked them for it. I hugged them both.<p>

"What's that for Jade?" Joey asked.

"For being you" I did not know what to answer.

"Come on turn on that music babe!" Mai turns on the music. Lady GaGa's song Paparazzi began to play. Atem changed into Yugi and he danced with Rebecca. Tristan asked me to dance and we began to dance. Tea was also dancing and since she was a professional dancer, she was the hit of the night.

Cecilia had fun dancing with her husband. It was a nice night and thankfully, nobody got too drunk! 

* * *

><p>"We'll miss you Jade. I just got back and you're leaving!" Yugi said.<p>

"I know, but I'll write to you both" Yugi hugged me.

"You take care now babe" Joey said.

"Sure will Joey"  
>"I want to see the old Jade when you come back," Mai said.<p>

"Hopefully"

"Sister why!" Cecilia mumbled. I hugged her.

"I'll be back silly"  
>"You take care now and remember to call me," My mother said.<p>

"Sure mom" Rita was looking at something but I could figure out what.

"Well aren't you saying goodbye to your cousin Rita? Mark"  
>"Sure Jade" They both hugged me at the same time"<br>"Take care Jade-o" Tristan joked and I giggled.

"If you learn some dances remember to tell me about them!" Tea said and added, "We will be with you always"  
>"This is the final boarding call for those on flight 533j to Callao, Peru. Please proceed to gate 7 immediately"<br>"Well I gotta run!" I quickly ran to gate 7, waved goodbye, and the gang.  
>Welcome onboard Flight 533j with service from Tokyo to Callao. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately five minutes time…<p>

I had a seat right next to the window. There was already one person in my row. The seat in the middle was not taking yet. I put my small suitcase away and sat down. I looked out the window and got lost in my thoughts.

"Your seat is right over there Sir" I heard one of the flight attendants say.

"Thank you" I quickly looked when I heard that voice. He put his suitcase away and sat next to me.

"William" I said in shock. He looked at me.

"You're going on a trip to I see?"  
>"Yes" I nervously said<p>

"There's no need to be nervous Jade," He said. I thought he would not even want to look at me but there he was. Kind and calm.

"But I can't help it. I can't even look at you after what happened"  
>"It was just a kiss Jade. Besides I should have seen it coming"<p>

"I'm sorry William"  
>"Stop apologizing Cupcake" We put on our seat belts because we were about to take flight<p>

"Did you really mean what you said that day" He looked back at me.

"I do mean it"  
>"Why are you taking this trip?"<br>"It's a nice way to help animals and besides I needed time away to think"  
>"So do I but wow this is sure something huh?"<br>"I know"  
>"Did you…"<br>"Did I what?"

"You hear what I replied to you that day?"  
>"No I didn't"<br>"I love you too" he seemed shocked when he heard me say this.

"You mean it"  
>"This is why I'm taking this trip. It seems I have found my answer but now I want to make sure." I smiled at him. He smiled back.<p>

Before this morning, I had prayed to my angels that they would help me find my answer on this trip and it seemed they gave it to me before hand. Now all I wanted was to make sure I was finally making a right choice.


	16. Is everything lost?

**Song mentioned- I Surrnder: Celine Dion **

**Thanks for reading=)**

* * *

><p>"Seto, may I have a word with you?" Mokuba said as he came into my office.<p>

"What is it Mokuba?" I said without looking at him.

"Could you not type in your laptop for just 5 minutes?"  
>"I have a new gaming product to launch and I have to see how everything is going"<br>"You know it's going well. I'm here to talk to you about Jade"  
>"What about her"<br>"I know she left to Peru. She is going to be away for 6 months. Well 5 since it's been a month"  
>"And what about it?"<br>"Didn't you say you plan to get her back?"  
>"Mokuba, Jade doesn't want me anymore in her life. I have grown to accept that" truth is I did not<p>

"I want her back in our lives Seto. She has always been there for me. I have even grown to see her as a mother"

"Mokuba my life with Jade isn't any of your concern"  
>"So it might not be, but she was and still is apart of my life"<p>

"I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"So you do plan to get back together with Umeki like the media says?"  
>"She loves me so why not?"<br>"But you don't love her"  
>"Mokuba I don't want to ask you to leave my office"<br>"One last question… You wouldn't mind it if Jade got back together with William Nakamura again?"

"Why would they… Jade is in Peru and William is here"

"Last time I checked he is in Peru with Jade" I was shocked when I heard my brother say this.

"He what?"  
>"He is in Peru also, Cecilia told me they both signed up for that volunteer program without knowing it" I was angry at this moment… Angry for turning away. For giving up to easily. This was not the Kaiba I know.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
>"You never actually gave me a chance right until now. Read this magazine if you are interested. I have to get back to work" Mokuba leaves a magazine on my desk and leaves my office. I pick up the magazine and it was an article on the four of us. I, Umeki, Jade and that pretty boy.<p>

_CEO Seto Kaiba recently broke of his relationship with the beautiful CEO Umeki Mori. Rumor has it that the grand CEO Seto Kaiba is still head over heels in love with his former flame Jade Kimura… However, what about Jade Kimura? Sources have seen Jade out with William Nakamura (also a veterinarian.) They were seen together at The Heaven of food having a romantic night._

I could not read anymore so I skipped to the bottom of the page.

_Many of our readers have writing to us claiming that their favorite pairings are Mr. Nakamura with Ms. Kimura and Mr. Kaiba with Ms. Mori. So Mr. Kaiba why don't you get back with Ms. Mori and make things right?_

I wanted to know who the amateur behind this shitty article was. It talked about my relationship with Umeki, Jade's relationship with William and the places they were seen in. I threw the magazine furiously in the garbage can. I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in" I snapped.

"Sir may I have a word with you?" Cecilia asked.  
>"Make it quick"<br>"It's about Jade; Mokuba told me he had a word with you about it"  
>"And?"<br>"Even though I love Jade and William together, you can't just throw the beautiful relationship you two had"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sir I'm just trying to give you advice, to help you. I know you read that article Mokuba showed you"  
>"And?"<br>"That is just one little article. I know plenty of people that like you and my Jade together. Why don't you have an article made? Jade and the boss's love story," she said as if it were a movie title.

"I'll think about that Mrs. Hayashi" that was my way of saying thank you. She smiles and goes back to work. I did not know what to do. All I knew was that now more than ever I was determined to get the woman I love back no matter what.

Jade's POV

It was early night and we were at the Rosa villa hotel. It was a nice hotel with outdoor pools and a nice view of the beach. It was not to far away from the BellaMar clinic so everything was perfect… Well almost. It was wonderful to help animals in Peru and the people here were very friendly. I was walking around the swimming pool when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and it was Leonora. She was a student volunteer here and we have gotten along great. She reminded me of my cousin Rita, so full of energy and a lot of fun.

"So jade what's up with you and that hunk William?"  
>"Nothing we are just friends"<br>"I see the way he looks at you, and you look at him the same way"  
>"You're seeing things!"<br>"You're blushing!" she said in the tone of a five year old.

"Okay fine I do like him and I like him a lot!"

"That is so sweet! Oh and speaking of which, gotta run!" She quickly runs back inside the hotel. I turn around and see William.

"William what are you doing here?" I asked a dumb question. It was obvious he was swimming on the beach.  
>"We'll I thought I'd take a swim on the beach. Just came out. You?"<br>"Just here thinking. About to head back inside"  
>"Mind if I walk ya?"<br>"Not at all" We walked inside the hotel and went up to the second floor.

"How have you been feeling cupcake?" he said as we reached my door.

"Okay I guess" he looked at me with loving eyes. He brushed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad all I want is your happiness" I looked at him the same way he looked at me.  
>"Whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm in another world. I feel safe"<p>

"Don't tell me that," he said.  
>"I mean it William"<p>

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do" he takes me into his arms and kisses me. It was a tender loving kiss. A kiss full of longing, passion…

He looks at me as if he were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry… I promised myself I wasn't going to bother you"  
>"Don't be sorry" I kissed him back. He lightly pulls me closer to him.<p>

"Jade my cupcake" He looks at me with that beautiful smile of his.

"You're too good to be true," I told him.

* * *

><p><em>When I watch, you look at me I think I could find the will to stand for every dream…<em>  
><em>Cause I'd surrender everything<em>  
><em>To feel the chance, to live again<em>


	17. An unforgettable moment

**I tried my best to translate the song William sung for Jade. It is a very nice romantic Spanish song. It is only a piece of the song and yes, he sung it in Spanish! Lol**  
><strong>What will Kaiba do now? He is stuck in a bad situation… and has Jade really moved on from Kaiba?<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day William came to my room early in the morning. I had ordered breakfast for the both of us since we were going to the BellaMar clinic together.<p>

"William!" I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"What'd you order?"  
>"Fruit salad"<br>"I was hoping for something else"  
>"Oh like bacon?"<p>

"Okay fine" he smiles. He sits on the couch next to me. He grabs my fork and picks up a strawberry.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Take a bite" I eat the strawberry he fed me. I pick up a kiwi from his plate and feed it to him.

"Like a peace of heaven" he tells me.

"Tonight I want you to come over and have dinner with me"  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yup I want to cook dinner for you"

"You're mother makes good dinners so I imagine you learned from her?"  
>"Of course!" I lied… I did learn from her but my food was not as great compared to hers. We finished eating and headed off to the clinic. We walked together hand in hand. Together we looked at the beautiful sites Peru had. Everywhere you looked, there was a beautiful view. As we headed to the clinic, I heard someone behind me.<p>

"Hey you stupid" I ignored the comment. William turned around.

"I thought I knew that voice" I turned around and it was Leonora.

"Oh you!" I yelled.  
>"Why didn't you turn around?"<br>"I'm with my boyfriend!"  
>"AH!" she screamed "Finally! It is about time Jade. I mean if you didn't catch him I would've went for it" she winks at William.<p>

"Then it would have been war!" I told her. She playfully sticks her tongue out at me.

"You two, don't you think we should get to work"  
>"You're right William" she comes in between us and hugs us both.<p>

"I want to see how Mark is doing"

"Mark your cousin?

"No the horse that had its leg fractured. I named him Mark"

"Then lets see how Mark is doing" William said.

Kaiba's Point of view

It was late at night and the doorbell rang. What idiot could be here at this hour? I open the door and it was Umeki standing there at my doorstep. She looked bad.

"What is it Umeki"  
>"Kaiba these past moments have been painful without you by my side. Kaiba I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I was clear to you the other say wasn't I?"  
>"Kaiba please listen to me… Even back then when we were first together I loved you with a strong passion, and ever since then I could never bury you. You were the first in my life and I was in yours!" she mumbled. I actually felt bad for her and it was not like me to feel this way for anybody. I had to admit that Umeki gave me her all and I treated her badly. "How could I forget something like that" She was on her knees crying. I picked her up.<p>

"Umeki please don't do this to yourself. I've never known you to be like this" She was not like this. She was a professional and I liked her that way. When we were first together, she was strong willed and never showed when she was in pain.

"Kaiba I apologize to you for this scene I just couldn't stand it anymore"

"You don't need to apologize Umeki" I tried to console her by hugging her. She hugs me back.

"Don't feel pity for me," she said trying to push me away.  
>"I'm doing this because I want to" I could not tell her to scram; I did not know what she was capable of doing. I did not know what to do or think anymore. I carried her up to a room since she was too weak. <p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to lunch William?"<br>"To this nice little place called La Villa Del Amor"  
>"That sounds nice the Valley of Love" I said as I hugged him. It was not to far away from the clinic and when we got there, I was in awe. The restaurant had a tropical vibe to it, and it brought you peace.<p>

"Table for two?" the waiter said.

"Yes please" The waiter gave us a table where there was a nice view of the river.

"Nice view huh?" William said as he pulled my chair.

"Yes perfect" I said looking at the river then at him. We heard music playing. "That sounds beautiful" one of the men playing the song came to our table

"You like the song?" he asked us.

"Yes" I quickly answered.

"It's called Amarte a la Antigua. It's become a very popular song" (Loving you the old fashioned way)

"Oh I've heard that song. Very nice song" I turned around and looked at William.

"You know that song?"  
>"Yup very beautiful if I do say so myself. I like the lyrics to it. There isn't much like that seen today"<br>"What does the song say?"  
>"Mister we don't mind you singing for the lady. We always allow our costumers to sing if they wish"<br>"If you don't want to that's alright"  
>"I want to" he gets up and the music begins to play…<p>

_You're the way I always pictured you'd be,_

_You do not know how long I have waited for you and my wish is to always…_

_Love you the old-fashioned way, give you my life, fill your day with roses, and sing you songs…_

_Today most loves only last a moment but not ours, every minute is just important as the next_

I began to cry at the lyrics. It was so beautiful, and for William to sing them to me was the best. He had a beautiful voice. When he finished everyone begins to clap for him. Some people looked at me when they saw that he was looking only at me. He sat down and someone else decided to sing as well.

"William that was beautiful"  
>"That song captured all my feelings towards you"<p>

"Where did you learn to sing?" I said blushing.

"I use to sing when I was in high school"  
>"You sing beautifully and thank you" I felt like a queen by his side. We ordered something to eat when the waiter came back. I would never forget this day.<p> 


	18. Seto & Jade: The memories

Time flew very quickly for me. In less than two weeks, I was back in Tokyo. I was going to see Joey, Atem, Cecilia and the rest of the gang again. My mother, aunt, Skip and my trouble making cousins. I was happy… One thing that did not make me happy… the thought of being near Seto Kaiba again. Sure, I wanted to see Mokuba again but he was a reminder of Seto Kaiba. Why I thought about Kaiba, I do not know. I was happy with William... wasn't I? Yet the thought of him came in my mind. I was reading the newspaper when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ms. Kimura you have received a letter"

"A letter?" I take the letter and give the man a tip. It was from Rita… I wondered why she wrote to me at this time. When I was soon coming back to Japan. I opened the letter and I began to read.

_Dear Jade,_

_Hey, how are ya? In addition, how's Mexico… I have read the letters you sent to your mom and about your trip to Peru and Columbia. I see you have helped many animals and I am proud of you! I also read that you and Willy boy got together… Oh how I envy you! Lol anyways what I really wanted to talk to you about is something else. I will HATE myself for this but I felt like this was the right thing to do. You see I saw Seto Kaiba a week ago. He ACTUALLY talked to me! He was very down yet he kept a cold front… He asked me about you and I told him you were doing great without him. Jade… I know you are happy with William but what about Seto Kaiba? Is he really done for you? I know the history you two have, are you really going to let everything go down the drain? I could tell he still loves you… He loves you deeply. He is not happy with that girl Umeki. Like I said I hate myself for telling you this because I like you and William together but when I saw Seto Kaiba, I could not help but feel bad for him. I cannot wait to see you Jade… Miss you._

_-Rita (By the way I cannot wait to tell you about Marlon!)_

I did not know what to think… What to do. Kaiba… My Seto Kaiba he still was. However, what good would it do if we were to get back together? I decided to call Japan to see how the Kaiba's were going. It was Five PM over here, meaning it would be seven AM over there. I knew that both Mokuba and Kaiba were awake at this time. I called, hoping anybody but Kaiba would pick up.

"Kaiba residence" I heard the sweet voice of Mokuba.

"Hey twerp"  
>"Jade how you are!"<br>"Great and you my twerp?"  
>"Good… I miss you Jade"<br>"I miss you too"  
>"No I mean I miss you here with us… Seto and I"<br>"That's what I called for… To see how he was doing"  
>"Do you still love him?" He sounded hopeful.<p>

"Mokuba I don't want to answer that"  
>"I want to know Jade… With you I finally had the family I always dreamed of but that all broke when you went away"<br>"I still do but that won't change anything. I am with William and I plan for it to stay that way"  
>"Why Jade?" His hopeful voice changed.<p>

"I love William and he loves me… We are two people that think alike, share the same opinions... he brings me peace. When I was with your brother, he had none of that. All that we had was love for one another. Umeki is the better one for him."  
>"How do you know they got back together?"<br>"Rita told me in a letter she wrote to me"  
>"Jade please think it over… You two still have time. He is about to do something outrageous"<br>"What?"  
>"He's going to marry Umeki"<br>"He is?" was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, I don't know… One minute he was determined to get you back and the next thing you know he tells me he will marry her"  
>"There's nothing I could do then. I drove him to it. It's better this way Mokuba" I did not want Mokuba to sense that this hurt me.<p>

"Jade don't say that"  
>"Mokuba I just wanted to know how you two were doing. You two are okay so I will see you soon okay"<br>"Alright" I heard Kaiba speak on the background "who are you speaking to Mokuba?" he asked.

"Don't tell him it's me. Good-bye Mokuba"  
>"Good Bye" he hung up the phone. It broke my heart to find out he was getting married… I should have known something like this coming though. All I could do was wish him the best.<p>

Kaiba's point of view

"Who are you speaking to Mokuba?" I asked him. Who could be calling at this hour in the morning?  
>"Good bye" he hangs up the phone and looks at me.<p>

"I don't think you'd care"  
>"I asked you who called… This is my house as well you know"<br>"Jade" I felt a lump in my throat when he said her name.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"How we were doing that's all"  
>"Why does she bother?"<br>"She still loves you obviously"  
>"Then why wont she leave that animal she's with if she loves me so much?"<br>"She says you two could never be because you two are opposites, that William and she are alike just like you and Umeki are"  
>"That's a lot of bullshit"<br>"I still can't believe you are going to marry Ms. Mori"

Mokuba walks out the mansion, angry and sad. I was going to marry Umeki, to stop the media from talking and to give up once and for all on Jade. She would be nothing but a memory now. As an executive that I am, I must realize that all I was doing was wasting my time on this hopeless love with Jade. I always thought this way when she was not around… However, it was different when she was near me. Getting married was the only solution. Once Umeki would become my wife, Jade would be off limits. That would give me the reason to stay away from her.

_Hoping you will see what your love means to me… Open Arms_

Flashback-

"Jade?" Kaiba whispered just in case she was asleep.

"What Kaiba?" Jade responded in an angry tone.

"Forgive me" Jade sits up.

"For what?"  
>"For being long hours away from you" Kaiba had just some back from Kaiba Corp.<br>"It's not only that that makes me angry. You seem to take this like a business and I am fed up with it," she did not cry, she did not shout… "What happened to the Seto I know?"

"I don't know Jade"  
>"What did I do wrong? Or was this marriage a mistake?" Her words hurt Kaiba. To him this marriage was not a mistake. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. However, this was also a bad thing for them. When they got married, they drifted apart… They became strangers… Lost in their different worlds… In addition, Kaiba could not trust Jade.<p>

"No it isn't… I have failed you I know and I hate my hate myself for that" these words got into Jade's heart. It was not like Seto Kaiba to pour his heart out and when he did, he was the sweetest of them all.

"Don't say that… I have failed you as well. I should understand you more. I do not know why I cannot anymore but I will try. Anything to save our marriage… Anything to be what we once were. He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her close.  
>"You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me… I don't want to lose you"<br>"Neither do I and I will always love you no matter what happens"

_Lying beside you_  
><em>Here in the dark<em>  
><em>Feeling your heart beat with mine<em>  
><em>Softly you whisper<em>  
><em>You're so sincere<em>  
><em>How could our love be so blind?<em>  
><em>We sailed on together<em>  
><em>We drifted a part<em>  
><em>And here you are by my side<em>

I looked back at the memories and I felt two tears running down my eyes… I was angry, in pain and still loved her. 

* * *

><p><em>Why couldn't we work out? I cried at the memories… I cried once again for Seto Kaiba. I was angry, in pain and still loved him.<em> 

* * *

><p><em>Living without you<em>  
><em>Living alone<em>  
><em>This empty house seems so cold<em>  
><em>Wanting to hold you<em>  
><em>Wanting you near<em>  
><em>How much I wanted you home…<em>


	19. A modeling job: La Wanda

I called Rita… I could not control the way I was crying and I did not want William to know I was crying.

"Hello?"  
>"Rita thank heavens you picked up"<br>"Jade are you crying"  
>"I just found out about Kaiba getting married. Please tell me I am not crazy. Tell me everything will be okay"<br>"Jade, I've never heard you like this"  
>"Please just let me know everything will be okay"<br>"Of course everything will be okay. You have your family, friends and William"

"I know but I don't know why I feel this way. I'm even shaking"  
>"Calm down Jade. Trust me everything will be okay… I promise" I felt better as I heard Rita's words. I did not know what came over me.<p>

"Thank you Rita, I'm sorry… I guess I just had a moment," I giggled.

"We all have our moments Jade, don't sweat it," she giggles as well.

"I have to cut this short. Its long distance you know"  
>"Yeah you don't want a big bill you won't be able to pay!" she joked.<p>

"Very funny" I wiped my tears.

"See you soon jade, and say hello to William for me"

"Okay I will, bye" she hangs up the phone. I turned on the TV and found a nice movie on TV. It was an old movie called the woman I lost. It was a beautiful sad story about a woman that was in love with a man that was very different from her. She was faithful to him no matter what. He was in love with someone just like him. At the end of the story, he realizes that she did not really love him and that the one who did love him was always by his side… However, she dies in the end. It was so beautiful that I got up and applauded. I got scared when the door bell rung.

"William!" I hugged him as soon as I opened the door

"Hey cupcake" he gives me a peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" we sit down on the couch.  
>"Good, I caught up on some writing and checked a few emails. I got this offer from a company that Mai works in. a modeling job"<br>"Modeling Job?"  
>"Yup… Mai must have recommended me. I called her but she didn't pick up"<br>"What about Joey?"  
>"He didn't answer the phone either"<p>

"What will you do?"  
>"I don't know. I will have to discuss this with her as soon as we get back to Domino"<p>

Back to domino… Good grief… 

* * *

><p>When we were at the airport my mother, along with my two cousins and my aunt Alma picked us up. They greeted us and I missed them terribly. I was happy to be back to Japan and I had promised myself that no matter what… I was going to act as if the Seto Kaiba situation did not bother me at all. After all, I had William now and he was more than what I could ask for. When we got home, the gang was already outside waiting. We get out the car and the gang runs to us.<p>

"Jade, Will boy!" Joey said excited as he hugged us both.

"I wanna hug them too Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Hey you're forgetting Tristan now!" Mai pulls Joey away and hugs William and me.

"We have to talk you two"  
>"Us two?"<p>

"Didn't you get my email Jade? Oh Well… I have a friend coming over in a few minutes if you don't mind"  
>"Not at all" I was so confused and embarrassed… I hated checking my email.<br>"Hey Jade" I smiled at Yugi.

"Yugi" I hugged him tenderly and he did the same.

"Time for a nice feast everybody!"

"Did I just hear my name?" Joey runs inside.

"He will never change" Mai said half smirking.

"Serenity's coming by later I hope you don't mind"  
>"Not at all Joey. Can't wait to see her." I replied. Joey, Tristan, Mark and Yugi go watch Television.<p>

"So Mai now that we are inside can we talk about that email I was sent"  
>"Do you know Aika Wanda?"<br>"Aika Wanda!" Tea, Rita and I yelled.

"Pardon…" William asked confused.

"La Wanda"  
>"Oh see designs cloth right?"<br>"Yes from gothic style, punk style, formal, evening dresses. She has the most wonderful cloth! She always has a beautiful story to tell with all her creations." I said in admiration.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Tea said.

"Ditto" Rita replied.

"So you two love birds here it comes… This time she will be designing cloth based in the 1940's and she needs a couple to model them"  
>"A couple?" William and I said at the same time.<p>

"Yes she wants a romantic vibe to the pictures we will be taking, and I thought you two would be perfect. So what do you say?"  
>"I'm in if cupcake is in" I looked at William… If he was sure, I was sure. After all, it was not as if I was going to become a model!<p>

"I'm in" I hugged William.  
>"Great" Mai said… The doorbell rings "I'll open the door. I promise she is as sweet as honey" She opens the door and we see her… Aika Wanda.<p>

"Wanda!"

"Mai, so grand to see you!" They hugged each other.

"Wanda this is the couple I mentioned to you. Jade Kimura and William Nakamura" she analyzes both of us.

"They are great but now I want to know how much you guys LOVE this era? You see I don't want just pretty faces I want people that love this era as much as I do"

"I adore the era… Love Gilda"  
>"So do I Jade… I mean Ms. Kimura"<br>"No please call me Jade. This is our friend Tea and my cousin Rita"  
>"Hello" they both shyly said and Wanda giggles.<p>

"Please don't be shy with me"

"So when will this happen?" William asked.

"First thing tomorrow, At 9AM. I want these pictures out in less than a week. I hope you don't mind"  
>"Not at all"<br>"I am so honored to be working with you," I told her.

"I'll be honored to be working with you both as well"

"So can I ask you what made you want to design these cloths?"  
>"Sure… You see I was tired of my other designs. There was a moment where I had to stick to what was hip and I got tired of that. I wanted to design like the way I began true to the heart. I wanted something elegant, full of life and with a romantic vibe… So what better times?"<p>

"Can we come tomorrow?" Rita asked.

"I don't see why not?" I could not wait for tomorrow to come!  
>"So tell us do you have a story for these creations?"<br>"I sure do. It's about a couple named Leonardo and Minako-" 


	20. Picture day

William and I got to the studio at 8:45 AM. Wanda and Mai were already there. We got to the dressing rooms and got dressed. We first took pictures individually with a variety of clothing. Then came the couple shots. For these shots, William wore a black tail suit and I wore a red wine one shoulder strap dress. This dress had roses (same color as dress) designed on the strap and at the bottom. The dress also came with gloves… Just like the women wore back then.

"You look beautiful cupcake"  
>"You look very handsome William"<p>

"Save the love for the pictures love birds" Wanda said winking at us.

"Oh I hope it isn't over!" Tea and Rita come in.

"Nope we are taking the couple pictures right now"

"Okay you two so for the first picture I want you to take her in your arms forcefully yet lovingly. The way Rhett grabbed Scarlett in Gone with the Wind," The photographer said. William put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up at him.

"Perfect!" Wanda said, "Now take a picture of them kissing. You know what I mean guys… That classic kiss" We look at each other and he kisses me. With William, why should the rest of the world matter?

"Beautiful! Mai I love you… I could not have asked for better people! I could see them now on the magazines and posters!" Wanda said with such thrill  
>"I want Brown to be the photographer or I'll take my money else where!"<p>

"Seiji I think someone is asking for you," Wanda tells the photographer.

"One of my top clients" I knew that yell anywhere "Please excuse me Wanda" He walks to the hallway.  
>"Sure" I feared that he would come in here.<p>

"Mr. Kaiba please if you will wait for me for just a few minutes then I will assist you."  
>"How long? My time is money"<br>"Just ten minutes. I am almost done with this project"  
>"Very well ten minutes you have"<br>"Do you care to watch Mr. Kaiba?" We heard.

"Whatever"  
>"These are very beautiful pictures I assure you" They both walk in and Kaiba just as stunned as I was. <p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba's Point of view<p>

I could not believe my eyes. The project Brown was working for had to do with Jade and that pretty boy… To my misfortune. They were wearing old-fashioned clothing. Figures.

"So you're Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you, Aika Wanda" She extends her hand and I force myself to take it.

"Pleasure to meet you Aika Wanda"  
>"I'm really sorry for this inconvenience… You see I have this new clothing line I am about to launch. It is inspired by the 1940's and Mai Valentine recommended Mr. Nakamura and to me. Don't they make such a cute couple?" she said, I looked at her. It had been 6 months since I last saw Jade. She looked more beautiful than ever.<p>

"If you say so" was all I could answer. I rather die than say that she makes a good couple with that sap. Mai valentine seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation but I was not going to leave now. Jades cousin and her friend Gardner look at me.

"Okay now I want another picture but this time you will be holding her around the waist and you will kiss her on the cheek" They both posed the way she told them to. It angered me to see her in his arms. She seemed so calm with all of this… I guess she officially moved on. I saw no emotion in her when she saw me. This tore me to pieces but I was not going to let it be known.

"Nice pictures you two," Brown said.

"Yes perfect!" Wanda said in excitement "Now last picture I want you to pull Williams tie. Basically pull him into a kiss"  
>"Okay" was all she said. She pulls his tie and Brown takes the picture. The next take was her pulling him into a kiss.<p>

"Perfect!" Brown yelled, "This will be a masterpiece Wanda. You're cloth and story will be a hit!"

"Aw I want to hear the story again!" her cousin said.

"I know it made me cry!" Tea commented.

"You will read it next week guys. First to read" Valentine told them.

"Thank you so much for the support you guys. I don't know how to ever repay you!"  
>"Besides the paycheck?" Mai joked.<p>

"That's not even half of what they've done for me and you Mai thank you once again!"

"Anything for you Wanda. I got my start thanks to you"  
>"Mr. Kaiba shall we get going with your pictures for Living life magazine?"<br>"About time"

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba for being so patient and understanding" Wanda said. I walked away without saying a word. When we were walking into another studio room Umeki comes in. If only she came sooner.

"Kaiba" She kissed me.

"Hello Umeki"

"I'm so excited… I have almost everything ready for our wedding in two weeks.

"How did you talk me into this?" Truth was I wanted the whole world to think that I was in love with Umeki and that Jade was history… So what better stunt than this?  
>"Kaiba I want the world to know that we are getting married. I want the world to know how happy we are!"<p>

"Well at least we have Brown. He's the best in the business"  
>"I know he has taken the most beautiful pictures of the most wonderful sites. He was also taken many pictures of other people, models…"<br>"Forgive me for the delay Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Mori… I was preparing the camera. Nothing but the best for my people." She suddenly hugs me.

"Oh Kaiba thank you for making me the happiest woman alive"  
>"You don't need to say that"<br>"But I want to" Just then we saw Jade and that sap walk by along with the others behind him. I tried to pretend nothing happened.

"Was that?"  
>"Yes it was Jade and Nakamura" She looked at me distrusting at first but then she smiled.<br>"When will the interviewer be arriving Mr. Brown?"  
>"He should be coming any minute Ms. Mori"<br>"The sooner we get out of this the better I have a company to run"  
>"You never change Kaiba" She giggles.<p> 


	21. Umeki's past is a future threat

**Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

><p>Umeki's Point of view<p>

"Kaiba I hope you like everything I have prepared for the wedding" I tell Kaiba… He does not take his eyes off the laptop.

"I told you Umeki, I agree with everything you chose. I trust your good taste"  
>"But I wish you would be involved just a little"<br>"If you wanna get married then I don't have time for things like that. I also have unattended business to resolve"

"Please don't tell me the clinic business"  
>"If you know this then why do you mention it?"<p>

"I don't want you near her"

"I have no choice; you know how I am when it comes to business"  
>"That's just an excuse to be near her," I said raising my voice.<p>

"Look if there's one thing I don't like it's a woman that will question everything I do, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want the wedding canceled." I couldn't let anything ruin this wedding I so longed for.

"Kaiba I'm sorry I didn't mean to question you"

"Okay Jerry I'll call you back later…" we heard someone on the phone. I knew that loud voice anywhere.

"Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Mori?" he asked. We did not here the secretary's voice.

"What is it?" the phone rang.

"There's a Johnny Santoro here to see you and Ms. Mori" he rolled his eyes.  
>"Tell him to come in" did he remember who is Johnny? Johnny comes in, the same as always… Always has to make an entrance.<p>

"Umeki baby you look beautiful"  
>"What do you want Johnny?"<br>"Well Umeki baby, I'm here to ruin your wedding of course"  
>"What, how dare you just say that in my face?"<br>"Umeki, I realized these last couple of months that I cant live without you so I plan to just… take you back" Kaiba just chuckled.

"You say that like it's easy, you wanna know why I didn't fall in love with you? Well that is why, that snotty, conceited attitude of yours"  
>"But one things for sure baby, I love you"<br>"Look Mr. Santoro was it? I respect the guts you have to come in my office and say those things but soon she will be my wife and I want you away from her"  
>"But that doesn't mean I can't call her. I also came here for another thing"<br>"What could you possibly want?"  
>"Didn't see tell you that I am the owner of Santoro Vehicles? I heard Kaiba Corp needs a new chain of trucks?"<br>"I don't do business with just anybody"  
>"I could give you a nice sell Kaiba my man"<br>"You think I will make business with a man that talks unprofessionally?"  
>"I may talk like this but I'll have you know I am the top at selling Vehicles"<p>

"I've heard about you through Umeki and outsiders. I have to admit you are good" why did he have to be so good at his job? He did not work hard for it like Kaiba; he inherited the business from his father at a young age.  
>"Then let's have a talk"<p>

"Sit down. Umeki please leave us alone for a few minutes"  
>"But Kaiba"<br>"Leave" I exist the room. Mad and angry, why did Johnny come just days before my wedding! He was just stubborn, and to think I wanted him to be happy with someone. Ugh! Did Kaiba accept listening to him just to annoy me? Umeki you better be alert.

* * *

><p>Jade's Point of view<p>

"William will you wait for me here while I talk to Kaiba"  
>"You don't want me to come in with you?"<br>"If you really want to"  
>"No, I think I should give you your space"<p>

"Give me a good luck kiss" he chuckled and kissed me. Only he knew how to kiss me tenderly and lovingly.

"Is that Cecilia?"  
>"Yeah hey Cecilia"<br>"Hey you two love birds, here for your appointment with the boss?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"He's with someone right now but I'm sure you could wait in his office"  
>"Okay thanks for telling me Cecilia" just then we saw Umeki, she looked upset and very angry.<p>

"What's wrong with her?"  
>"I don't know, all I know is that she got like that when a Mr. Johnny Santoro came in"<br>"Is he the one with Kaiba right now?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"William, you aren't going to wait for Jade here are ya?"  
>"Yes I am"<br>"Why don't you come with me to lunch?"  
>"That sounds like a good idea"<br>"You better not get too comfortable Cecilia," I said half joking.

"Don't be silly… I have a husband" she smiled.

"I'll see you two as soon as I come out" I waved bye at them both. I go upstairs and see Mokuba coming.

"Hey twerp"  
>"Hey Jade… How are ya?"<br>"Good. You...?"  
>"Great, you're here to see my brother about the clinic?"<br>"Yup"  
>"Well go in, I'm sure he won't mind. He has been expecting you"<p>

"Isn't he with someone?"  
>"I'll come in with you just incase"<br>"Okay" he knocks on the door

"Come in Mokuba" we both come in. We see him talking with the man that must be Johnny Santoro "Ms. Kimura have a seat, I am almost done talking to Mr. Santoro" Mr. Santoro gets up and looks at me.

"Who is this lovely dame?"  
>"Jade Kimura" I do not know why I answered him. He takes my hand and kisses it. He gives me a business card.<p>

"Nice to meet you Jade"  
>"Mr. Santoro sits down unless you don't want to do business anymore"<br>"Okay Kaiba my man" he sits down and he finishes talking with Kaiba. While I waited, I wondered why did Umeki get upset when he came. It is not as if he was threat. He was sure one conceited man. Very funny with the way he talks but he was also smart.

"I will be over tomorrow to see the vehicles"  
>"Nice Kaiba man, you'll get the best treatment in the house" they shake hands. He looks at me again.<br>"I hope I will have the honor to see you again Jade" I did not like the way he looked at me… From the corner of my eye, I saw that I was not the only one.

"You have nothing else to do here Santoro"  
>"Alright Kaiba my man, let me just be what I am best. A gentleman" boy he was so full of himself.<p>

"Call me if anything Jade" he winks at me and leaves.

"What was that all about?"

"Umeki's past is back to haunt her"  
>"Is it now?"<p>

"It is and what a pain in the ass"  
>"Then why are you making business with him"<br>"He is the top in the business and he offered me good prices" I rolled my eyes. Typical of Kaiba to find a business that is best for him and his company. Even if it meant annoying Umeki…


	22. Johnny is more than just a threat

**Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Kaiba what exactly did you call me for?"<br>"Mokuba called you, he should have told you"  
>"He did but I still don't understand"<br>"You never change Ms. Kimura. You sure love acting dumb" I sighed.

"Get to the point Kaiba"

"Very well I will soon begin to renovate the clinic"  
>"Why didn't you begin the preparations when I was out of town?"<br>"You don't intend me to do that when you're not there. This is between you and me only" He had a point… Yet it still bothered me

"So when will this renovating begin...?"  
>"In two days"<br>"Good. I must admit I was going to leave the clinic for good but I thought twice about it. It wouldn't be professional of me now would it?"  
>"No it wouldn't. Throw that damb card away" I still had the card in my hand. I did not know what to do with it. Keep it or throw it<br>"Why should I?" I did not like the tone he was using.

"Tell me, why would it be of any use to you?"  
>"That doesn't concern you Mr. Kaiba" I get up "I will see you in two days. I know you will stop by everyday and check up on things, right?"<br>"Yes" was all he could say.

"Good bye Kaiba my man" I said in the same arrogant tone Johnny uses. He rolled his eyes.

"You found Santoro amusing I see. Would Nakamura like that?"  
>"Keep him out of this" I storm out the room. Thankfully, the café Cecilia liked to eat at was not to far away from Kaiba Corp. I found William and Cecilia eating, Cecilia laughing at his jokes.<p>

"Hey you two"  
>"Hey cupcake, how did it go?" I sit down next to him and kiss him.<br>"Same"  
>"Same?"<br>"I don't know how to say this but you remember that Johnny guy you mentioned"  
>"Yeah"<br>"He is one conceited guy. He gave me his card and I didn't like the way he looked at me"  
>"I should have went with you then"<br>"Don't say that William, after all it's not like I'm going to see him again"  
>"Yeah she's right William" <p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba's point of view<p>

That Santoro had the nerve to look at Jade like that in my face. To make matters worse she would not throw that card of his away. At least I knew she was not going to see him again. I hear the door open and it was Umeki.

"Kaiba can we talk"  
>"We're talking aren't we?"<br>"I don't want you to do business with Johnny"  
>"And why not he offered me the top of his merchandise and he also offered good prices so I don't see the problem"<br>"He's just here for one thing. To ruin or wedding"  
>"And I see its working"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"He has you all paranoid" I smirked.<p>

"Kaiba, if you don't end that business then the wedding is off!" Did she think that I was going to get scared? At this point, I could care less

"If we are going to end our wedding because of this business with Santoro then let it be"  
>"What? That's all you have to say?"<br>"It looks like he got what he wanted before hand. Look, I will reset the wedding for two months. Let's see if by then you still have that same attitude"  
>"Kaiba your impossible!" she walked out of my office furious. I did not have time for these games. I made arrangements and reset the wedding. <p>

* * *

><p>Three days passed by… I began to see Kaiba everyday now. We actually got along pretty well. I looked at him and thought back to those times. The time when we belonged to one another… Now he is with Umeki and I was with William.<p>

"The clinic is making a good progress"  
>"Yeah I love with way it's turning out"<br>"The way things are progressing this should be done by the end of next week"  
>"I'm glad you're doing this Kaiba"<br>"I have to keep a good name you know"  
>"I know Seto" he looked at me shocked.<p>

"It's been a long time since I've heard you call me by my first name" I smiled at him.

"Well we've been getting along right now so why not. We are at peace terms right?" I extend my hand and he takes it. He shakes hands for peace. I felt shivers down my spine. We looked at each other for an instant when we here someone walk in.

"Is this the animal clinic?" We turn around and see Santoro walk in with a beauceron dog.

"Yes"  
>"Well, well if it isn't the one and only Jade Kimura. What a pleasure seeing you once again" he takes my hand and kisses it. I roll my eyes and quickly pull my hand away from him. I smiled at him out of courtesy.<p>

"What do you want? Can't you see the clinic is being renovated?" Kaiba said in a furious tone.

"I know but isn't thistle only clinic available in Domino" he had a point.

"Hey boy" I pet the dog.

"His name is Killer but I'm here because he needs a check up. I haven't took him for it this year"  
>"Could you come in two weeks? I mean the clinic is being renovated and I don't want to work here in these conditions"<br>"Whatever you say Jade… I am at your service" he winks at me.

"Thank you Johnny"

"Now could you leave?"

"Kaiba my man is that any way to talk to the man that sold you those wonderful trucks?" Kaiba walks away  
>"You'll have to excuse him he's Justin a lot of pressure"<br>"I don't mind him at all. After all I came to see a doctor for my boy"  
>"Okay well see you in two weeks"<br>"In two weeks then, precious Jade"

"What a nice dog Killer is"  
>"I know the best of the best for the best" I had to admit I envied his self-esteem. I giggled when he said this.<p>

"Wow I have never met someone as confident as you"  
>"Because precious Jade I am the perfect man. I and every woman know this" I laughed.<p>

"Oh really now...?"

"Of course I only need the mirror to tell me this" I smiled.

"You know, you should smile more often. You have a nice smile and a cute laugh"  
>"Thank you for the lie" Why did he have to tell me these things?<br>"No I mean it precious Jade" Just then William came in.

"William" I ran to hug him and give him a kiss.

"William Nakamura? The famous Veterinarian"  
>"Do I know you from somewhere?"<p>

"Does the name Vincent Santoro ring a bell" William took a minute to think. Then he did the unimaginable. He punched Johnny.

"William!" They began to punch each other and yell at one another. I tried to pull them apart until Seto came along and helped me.  
>"What's wrong William?"<p>

"His father was the reason I lost my mother!"

"Hey look, I wasn't even happy when my father did that. I know how you feel" They both knew well how to fight but William was stronger. Johnny was bleeding

"William it's not his fault you know"  
>"But he's a reminder!" I never seen him this furious.<br>"The only thing I'm happy about is that you did what I wanted to do to Santoro but this is not the place to argue Nakamura." He did not call him pretty boy anymore. All of this confused me but I was going to find out what Johnny had to do with William's past. As for Seto, he was sure acting out of the ordinary. Everything was so confusing.


	23. Santoro has a heart

**Thanks for r+r=) This one's for you yamigirl314!**

* * *

><p>Today I learned more about William. Now I knew what he meant when he once told me that he had no family. His father died in a car accident a year after his mother left. He was drunk to be exact. The only friend he really had was his dog Pongo. Since William was 15 when his father died, he was able to live alone. Johnny told him that the reason why he never heard from his mother was that she did not want to burden him, she was scared of how her son was going to treat her. When William's father was alive, she had fought for his custody but failed. Johnny also told him that she died 2 months ago and that she kept track of all his achievements.<p>

"I mean it Bill your mother always cared about you. She was just to scared to contact you after your father died" we had gone over to my house for some quite time. I was to head back later to the clinic and check up on things. Well that is what Seto "ordered".

"Why wasn't I informed of her death?"  
>"That's one of the many reasons I am here Will my man. You see I was told to find you and give you her will. In it she gives you the rights to her fortune"<br>"Her fortune...?"  
>"Yeah Will my man. I told my Umeki baby I was here to ruin her wedding," he laughed as if he said a good joke.<p>

"Are you?"  
>"I am Jade that's why I said I am here for many but many reasons, a few were just added" again he looked at me in a way I did not like. William noticed<p>

"Johnny don't look at my girlfriend that way"  
>"She's a doll my man what can I say"<br>"When will you give me the documents then Johnny?"

"Right now then Will my man. I have them at my office" They get up and William kissed me goodbye.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow cupcake"<br>"I don't mind if Jade comes along"  
>"I rather her stay here" he said in a serious tone. I could tell Johnny and William settled their differences but one recent one. I walked out with them and headed to the clinic.<p>

* * *

><p>At the clinic…<p>

"About time you got back"  
>"How is everything going here?"<br>"Fine, how did it go over there with Santoro and Nakamura?"  
>"Good they settled their differences"<p>

"It seems Santoro is more trouble than I thought"  
>"How come...?"<br>"He knows Nakamura"  
>"It's not like they're the best of friends"<br>"But he was many connections with us" I feared he was right in a way. The rest of the day went by pretty well. Kaiba actually looked interested in the renewal of the clinic.

"You look interested in this"  
>"I am investing money in it aren't I… and besides it means a lot to you" he did not look at me when he said this but it made me smile. He still cared about me.<p>

"Thank you for caring" he looked at me and actually smiled. "It's time for you to leave isn't it?"  
>"Mokuba is in charge of Kaiba Corp. while I'm gone"<br>"You actually trust him right now"  
>"Over the time I have realized many things. He is old enough and has the smarts to run the company"<br>"I never thought you'd actually say that" I giggled.

"It's about time I see that my brother isn't so little anymore"

"I'm glad you're finally opening your eyes" Kaiba and I were actually getting along. It felt like before we were married, when we could actually sit in the same room and talk. His phone rung, He looked at the caller id. It was obviously Umeki.

"What is it?" I ask, I heard her yelling and he hung up the phone.  
>"It wasn't the important"<br>"Nothing but a pain in the ass"  
>"She loves you though… You shouldn't be so hard on her"<br>"If there's one thing I hate is a woman that wants to control me" I try to change the subject.

"It's late don't you think you should go?"  
>"It's not that late. It's only eight o'clock."<br>"I mean I'm hungry"  
>"Mind if I invite you to dinner?" was this really Seto Kaiba?<p>

"Um…"  
>"I mean if Nakamura won't mind. I mean this a sign of peace"<br>"Sure I accept" who would have known that this peace dinner would bring me the beginning of troubles. The workers left and we closed down the clinic and headed to his house… Alternatively, mansion better yet.

* * *

><p>I was back at his mansion. It has been a long time since I have been here. It brought back many good and bad memories.<p>

"Make yourself right at home" he smiled. I sat down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and a few moments later, he came back

"Ordered?" I giggled.

"Correct, I told the maids to make your favorite shrimp cocktail," he remembered and this was special to me "and your fruit salad of course"

"And what about you...?"

"Something simple… Roast chicken" why couldn't we get along like this when we were married? Just then, we heard someone bang on the door.

"Mr. Kaiba it's your girlfriend Ms. Mori" Roland yelled. Kaiba opens the door and Umeki storms inside

"What is she doing here!" she yelled.

"Kaiba I could leave…"  
>"No one is leaving but Umeki"<br>"Kick her out not me!"  
>"What did I tell you about this? Umeki it's done between us!" he said loudly but calmly.<p>

"What you can't just do that!"  
>"I just did. Roland escort Ms. Mori outside"<br>"Yes sir"  
>"I could walk out on my own Roland" she furiously walks outside.<p>

"Kaiba I'm sorry. I should have never came"  
>"You came here in peace. We weren't doing anything wrong now were we?"<br>"I guess your right"  
>"What does she think that I'll blindfold myself whenever another woman is near?" I laughed.<p>

"Then you might as well just leave the blindfold on" He chuckled.


	24. Love is more than just a 4 letter word

**Thanks for r+r!=D**

* * *

><p>Kaiba and I actually had a nice dinner. It felt good to be in his company. I just asked myself repeatedly why couldn't we have gotten along like this when we were married. The next day William came by early so mother made him breakfast as well. Meanwhile we talked about what happened with Johnny.<p>

"Mind my question but what happened yesterday?"  
>"I have to see him again today and arrange a few things. My mother left me some properties and a fortune as well"<br>"A fortune...?"  
>"Yup I don't know how much exactly but Johnny told me it's around the millions. She also had business with Johnny's dad"<br>"That's nice to know but how do you feel"  
>"After that talk with Johnny I got to thinking… In addition, I understand her in some way. It hurts though but who am I to judge my mother" I kissed William on the cheek. "What was that for cupcake?"<br>"Just being yourself… You're too good to be true"

"I wanted to talk to you cupcake"  
>"About?"<br>"I don't know how I'm feeling, I'm lost right now"  
>"You have me to be there right by your side"<br>"Listen to me Jade" now I knew this was serious. He barely called me Jade.

"Yes William?"  
>"I think you and I need some time apart. I rather it be this way"<br>"But why...?"  
>"Many reasons, for one thing I know you still have a thing for you're ex" this is why I liked William… dumb he was not.<p>

"But William I am…"  
>"I know you wouldn't do anything behind my back but I am also having personal troubles right now. It will get in the way of our relationship"<p>

"No it wouldn't"  
>"Yes it will Jade and besides you have too much in your world too to deal with mine"<br>"But William" I hug him "that's what being a couple is all about… Being together through thick and thin"  
>"I know that Jade but I also know that you have your feelings mixed up… And frankly right now so do I"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't know… Hearing my mother's full story made me think a lot of things"<br>"You don't really love me?" I said like a five year old. He chuckled.

"It's not that Jade, I mean if we get into a deeper relationship we have to think things over not just jump into them you know" another thing I liked about William.. He did not take love like a joke.

"You're right William about everything you just said but if you think that I still have feelings for Kaiba then why are you with me?"  
>"You're everything I've ever dreamt of… Everything I've ever wanted in a woman"<br>"You're the same for me William"  
>"It's better to have lived the moment than to not have at all"<br>"So true William" we both smiled at one another… He was like a beautiful dream. 

* * *

><p>Umeki's point of view<p>

I was so frustrated with what happened yesterday. I did not know what to do, what to think all I knew was that I was not going to lose Kaiba. Not without giving a good, fight. I walked over to Johnny's vehicle store mad in tears. On my way there, I see William Nakamura. This was the first time I actually see him face to face. He was sure incredibly handsome.

"You're Umeki Mori am I correct?" he asked… He was not only handsome he had a beautiful voice.

"Yes and you're William Nakamura. Pleasure to meet you" I extended my hand and we shook hands.

"Are you alright Ms. Mori?"  
>"Please call me Umeki… And I'm quite alright thanks for asking"<br>"You don't look okay Umeki… Something's wrong"  
>"Problems in my life… Shit everything is shit" I did not know why but I hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but then he hugs me back.<p>

"I don't like to see a woman cry, especially one so beautiful" It is no wonder why Jade was with him. He softly pulled me away.

"Thank you"  
>"It was nice meeting you," He said with a smile. I watched him leave and then I went inside the building. I walked into Johnny's office. He was sitting there typing on his computer. He looked up when he heard me come in.<p>

"Umeki baby what wrong?" Johnny said as he approached me.

"That Jade is near Kaiba again. I know something's going to happen!"  
>"But doesn't she have William?"<br>"She may be in love with him but she doesn't love him the way she loves Kaiba"  
>"I see the same thing in my brother William. He may be in love with her but he does not seem to love her that way. Have you met him?"<br>"Yeah… He's pretty attractive I admit" We meet outside Johnny's Vehicle shop. He saw me crying and he consoled me. Something made me like the hug more than I should have.

"Listen Umeki baby… I'll bet that William and my tiny Jade will be over so they are not the problem"  
>"Make sense Johnny"<br>"Look I'm interested in my tiny Jade. Therefore, if she and William my brother break up I will make my move. You could take care of the rest"  
>"Why are you interested in Jade?"<br>"She's smart, beautiful and my type"  
>"And your so called love for me?"<br>"Since you seem to reject me for Kaiba I might as well move on Umeki baby"  
>"Why Jade?"<p>

"Like I said before Jade is more than what she seems and frankly I CAN'T STAND KAIBA!" he screamed out of nowhere. I jumped and almost fell out of my chair.

"What did he do to you?"  
>"I don't know what women see in this junkie. He's rich so what?"<br>"He is many qualities Johnny"  
>"Look Umeki baby the only reason why you're still hooked on him is because he was your first boyfriend and he is the first thing you can't seem to get"<br>"And what about you and Jade…? You just meet her"  
>"But Umeki baby my tiny Jade is different. She will accept me"<br>"Of please like that will ever happen"

"Who could resist Johnny Santoro's charm" He began to pose as if he were a model. Why did I ever go out with him? He was the definition of conceited.


	25. Joey and Mai's restaurant

**Thanks for the reviews guys=) It means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter=D**

* * *

><p>The next day I headed to the clinic early. Joey was waiting for me by the front door. Obviously, Kaiba was not there yet.<p>

"Hey Jade long time no see" Joey exclaims.  
>"Hey Joey how ya been?" I hugged him.<p>

"Good Jade guess what's opening today!" He informs me.  
>"What?"<p>

"Mai's restaurant...!"  
>"Really sweet but why did it take so long?" I ask.<br>"Well with all the modeling of the restaurant and what not I wanted it to be perfect for Mai." He says.  
>"That's really sweet Joey… So can I come?"<br>"That's what I came here to tell ya. You and Will boy are invited of course. You know Mai is very fond of ya and William" He says.

"Well William and I…" I struggle to say.  
>"Please don't tell me you two are done!" He exclaims.<br>"In a way… He said he needed some time to organize his thoughts. He's really gone through a lot in the past couple of days"

"Like what?" He asks.  
>"Joey… It's a long story" I respond.<br>"Come on you can tell a buddy" He pleads.  
>"Hello Ms. Kimura" I turn around and see Johnny.<br>"How are you Johnny?" I ask.  
>"Fine… Like always" I roll my eyes when he says this.<p>

"Hey aren't you the guy my wife is buying a car from" Joey asks.  
>"Johnny Santoro, the one and only" Johnny says in his conceited voice.<br>"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
>"I thought William would be here with you"<br>"No he is probably working at the zoo right now or something" I answer.  
>"What's this? You don't know where your boyfriend is right now?" He asks.<br>"Ha ha that doesn't concern you" I reply.  
>"She's right ya know" Joey adds.<br>"He's my step brother" Johnny informs Joey.  
>"Wait what?" Joey says in an astonished voice.<br>"Like I told you Joey it's a very long story" I add to Johnny's response.  
>"Now I have to hear it!"<br>"Joey I am not the one to tell you this… If William wants you to know then that's a different story" I said.  
>"Fine" He pouts.<br>"You'll see him this afternoon at the opening"  
>"Alright Jade I guess ya right"<p>

"Opening of what may I ask?" Johnny says.  
>"This restaurant I'm opening up for my wife. Since ya know her I might as well invite ya"<br>"Thanks the invite Wheeler my man" Just then I saw Kaiba park his car. He steps out of his car and walks towards us.

"What is this a convention?" He asks, rolling his eyes once he sees Johnny.  
>"Kaiba my man how are you?" he smiled.<p>

"Didn't Jade tell you to come back in two weeks?" Kaiba snaps.  
>"I'm here to look for my brother William Kaiba my man"<br>"He's not here obviously so leave"  
>"I'm having a conversation with my man Wheeler and the lovely Jade" he smiled as if he had won a battle.<p>

"Come inside Jade" he said in a cold tone.

"Who does that rich boy think he is? Ordering you around like you his servant!" Joey yelled and like always, Kaiba just ignored him.

"I'll see you later Joey and thanks for the invite! At what time...?"  
>"At twelve" he hugs me and I look at Johnny.<p>

"See you later then" I tried to smile… Not that I did not like him, he was just to full of himself.

"See you later my tiny Jade," he said making my eyes roll. I walked inside and saw my office door open. I walked inside and found Kaiba in there typing on his laptop.

"About time you came in" He snaps.  
>"Sorry I was just saying goodbye to Joey and Johnny"<br>"Why do you even talk to that creep?" He asks.  
>"I don't want to be rude" I respond.<br>"Do you see the way he looks at you? Who the hell does he think he is" if I did not know any, better I would have thought he was jealous. I could not help but laugh. "What's so funny?" He asks,  
>"If I didn't know any better I would think you're jealous" I laughed more but when I looked at Kaiba's face, I stopped laughing.<p>

"So what if I am," he said, still looking at his laptop.

"You can't possibly mean that" I take a few steps closer to him.

"Jade I've told you my feelings plenty of times for you to know. I wont repeat myself" I looked at him… Just inches away from me… He was cute when he was jealous. I walked closer to him and I kissed him on the cheek. He was puzzled by my action.

"What was that for?"  
>"Kaiba… I am very confused right now. About everything, But if you know me well enough then you should know my feelings towards you… Despite everything" Kaiba was lost in thought. He did not say a word. That is how it was for the rest of the morning until the afternoon.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm heading out to lunch"<br>"Where to?" he asked.

"Joey's new restaurant"  
>"Come back quickly" He orders.<p>

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically. I headed outside and saw Atem and Tea waiting for me.

"Hey Jade" Atem says.  
>"Hey you two what's up?" I ask.<br>"Joey told us to come for you. He forgot to tell you where the restaurant is" Tea responds.  
>"And I forgot to ask him" I said feeling dumb.<p>

"Let's go Jade" Atem smiles.  
>"It's not to far from here so we could walk" Tea says with a smile on her face.<p>

"How's everything Jade?" he asked.

"It could be better… William and I are taking some time apart" I inform them.  
>"Is that why you look down?" Tea asked.<p>

"William and I had a talk… A talk that made me see things yet makes me feel quite sad"  
>"Why?" Tea asks.<br>"William is like a dream come true to me. I've lived one of the best moments of my life with him and of course I wouldn't want to let him go but yet"  
>"There's Kaiba," Atem said.<p>

"Exactly"  
>"This time you two will spend apart could be the time for you to clear out your feelings Jade. You had those months out of town to do so but William was with you so I guess that's why things turned out this way," Tea told me.<p>

"You're right Tea… I just feel guilty"  
>"Jade Kaiba isn't the prince charming guy that will always have you floating in heaven. We all know he is cold so who could blame you? William is the opposite I mean heck I once had a major crush on him!" Tea confessed<p>

"Really…? It seems most girls I know have" I said, giggling.

"Just follow your heart Jade," Atem told me with a smile

"Thank you guys" 

* * *

><p>"Here it is" Atem says.<p>

"Wow what a nice restaurant!" I gush. It looked so like Mai with elegant tables, lights, nice music. Joey sure loved Mai. We saw Joey and Mai at a big table. She kept hugging Joey and telling him how much she loved the place.

"Joey this is fantastic!" she said with excitement.

"I'm glad ya like it honey" They kissed and Tea coughed, making our presence known to them.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you made it!" Joey says with excitement.  
>"Is William coming?" I asked Mai.<p>

"He said he had a lot of things to do but that he'd stop by one day. It's such a shame he won't be here," Joey told me.

"That is a shame… I have known William for years and I would have wanted him here. Is something wrong with you two?" Mai asks.  
>"Mai she could tell ya about it later… Or William can"<br>"Okay sure" was all she could say. Just then, Johnny walked in.

"Mai Valentine" Johnny exclaims.  
>"Hey Mr. Santoro… Joey invited you too?" She asks.<br>"He sure did and wow what a nice elegant place you have here" He says as he looks around the place.  
>"I know my husband surprised me with it" She gushes.<br>"My tiny Jade nice to see you here" Johnny says.  
>"Hello Johnny this is Yugi and Tea. Guys this is Johnny" I said, introducing them to one another.<p>

"Hello" they all said at the same time. Tea and Atem sit with Mai and Joey.

"So my tiny Jade you're all alone" he looked all around him as if he were hiding from someone.  
>"Yeah so… And don't call me tiny Jade"<br>"Then what could I call you? My Chiquita, My petite Jade" He chuckles.

"Just Jade" I snap.  
>"Okay my petite Jade" He's a lost case...<p>

"Why do you take the liberty of calling me these names?" I ask.  
>"Because my petite Jade as you may or may not have noticed I like you and a lot" He informs me.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you're beautiful, smart, independent. When I first saw you I thought you were empty headed just a plain Jane but from what I see you're not" he chuckles. I fake laugh...<p>

"Well that's nice to know Johnny my man but I don't want to hear that again" I said.

"Your wish is my command my petite Jade" I knew he was going to keep his word because of William. I just hoped he would not find out that William and I are taking some time apart. He obviously knew something was wrong though, or else he would not have dared said what he just told me.


	26. I'm just wild about Kaiba

**Thanks for the reviews guys=) Hope you like this grand chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walked up to Joey and Mai and sat with them. I did not want to be near Johnny… However, he was smarter. Since there was music, he asked me to dance. I declined but Johnny kept insisting.<p>

"My petite Jade please don't break this beautiful soul over here and do me the honor of dancing with me" He says.  
>"Yeah Jade go have fun honey" Joey said… Obviously, Joey did not see Johnny's true intentions. Mai however did.<p>

"If she doesn't want to dance with him then let it be" just then I see Cecilia walk in.

"Cecilia how are you!" I run up to her and hug her.

"Good and you Jade?" She asks.  
>"I have a lot to tell you!"<br>"I can see that… Who's this?" Johnny asks.  
>"Um… Johnny this is my dear friend Cecilia. Cecilia Johnny" I said, introducing them to one another.<br>"Pleasure is all mine" He says.

"What time is it? Kaiba expects me back" I said.  
>"The boss and you are spending a lot of time together I see" she smirks at me.<br>"Ha ha don't get any funny ideas"

"Like what I was just saying?" She giggles.  
>"You spend a lot of time with Kaiba I see?" Johnny comments.<p>

"Yes strictly business" I reply.

"My petite Jade I don't think it's healthy for a girl like you to spend so much time with a man like him. I mean you could catch his bad attitude" he chuckled. I looked at him with a serious face.

"I have to go you guys" I said.  
>"Ya won't stay and eat Jade?" Joey asks.<br>"I'm sorry but I really have to go you two"  
>"Take care and thanks for coming" Mai said.<p>

"Bye Atem, bye Tea" they waved goodbye at me.

"Bye Cecilia"

"So soon…! We barely see each other now!" she pouts.  
>"Then stop by the clinic later" I said.<br>"No I'll go with you. I will stop by here later. Today is my day off!" she said with excitement.

"My Petite Jade forgive me. I didn't mean to insult Kaiba" Johnny apologizes.  
>"I'm not mad. I just have to get going. I'll see you soon Johnny" I quickly walked out the door with Cecilia.<p>

"What was that all about? Why does that guy make you nervous?" Cecilia asks.  
>"He told me he so called likes me" I replied.<br>"Oh did he now?"  
>"Yeah… And to top it all of he is William's step brother"<br>"WHAT! No way tell" She says with excitement.  
>"Look this is William's personal business and if he wants to tell you then let him"<br>"He is your boyfriend so you have a right to tell me"  
>"We are taking some time apart" On our way back to the clinic, I told her why William and I were taking time apart. I only told her about the US part.<p>

"So what do you feel for the boss?" She asked as we came in to my office. I was hoping he was not there.

"Thank heaven he isn't here" I said, trying to avoid her question.  
>"Answer me Jade!" I close the door. I couldn't take it anymore... i knew Cecilia wasn't going to leave me be until she heard the truth.<p>

"I still love him. The same way I did once… It has never changed. Now I know that William to me is a beautiful dream. A dream I could not let go. When he sung to me that day in Peru my dreams came true you know, but he isn't the one who has my heart." I confessed in anger.  
>"The boss does huh?" She says with a smirk on her face.<br>"Yeah… But he deserves someone better"  
>"Someone better...?"<br>"Yes someone that's beautiful and more presentable to be with. Someone who shares his same interests someone who will have eyes only for him" I said in a sad tone.  
>"Wait don't tell me you feel bad that ya fell for William" She asks.<br>"I do" I reply.  
>"Jade look… It is not your fault you fell for him, the boss was not there for you. William was the one to help you get back up, the one that made you feel beautiful." She says.<br>"But I never thought I'd say I love you to anyone else but Kaiba"  
>"And who got into a relationship before you?" I did not want to answer. "Tell me Jade" She says in a serious tone.<br>"He did" I answer.  
>"Then why feel bad. If I was in your shoes, I would not feel bad at all. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like William?" She gushes.<br>"I know he is too good to be true" I smiled.

"William and you have something special obviously but it's not true love. It is more like platonic love. You and the boss have much more"

"I know we do… But if it didn't work out once then what makes you think it'll work a second time?" I ask.

"I see you use your day off to go around and give advice Hayashi?" I felt shivers down my spine when I saw Kaiba walk in the office.

"Kaiba…" I mumble in fear.  
>"Leave us alone," he told Cecilia. Cecilia hugs me and quickly leaves.<p>

"Tell me everything you just told her" I look down at the floor.  
>"Why should I" I pout as if a were a five year old child.<br>"Jade listen to me… I heard everything you said so why hide it?" He says.  
>"You shouldn't be listening to private conversations Mr. Kaiba" I reply, avoiding the subject.<br>"Cut the crap already" He snaps.

"What crap? If you heard me then why do you want me to repeat myself?" I snap.

"Because I want to tell you what I think" He says.  
>"Oh please don't make me roll my eyes"<br>"Just a few hours ago we were in peace and now look at you! You're acting like a five year old Jade"  
>"I do want you back happy! I need you in my life Seto Kaiba! Despite everything you're the only one that owns my heart." I look into his eyes with anger and love. I did not want to admit it... but i did. Seto was the owner of my heart and soul back then, now and forever always.<p>

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said in a tone of victory.

"Seto I love you and I need you with me… Despite our differences.…" I said.

"Jade don't you see why I've been acting this way? I realized that back then, I acted very immature and I apologize for those times. I came to my senses and realized that." He steps closer to me. I tiptoed to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first later turning into a passionate one. He pulled me closer to him. I felt all his love for me in that kiss…

"I love you ya jerk," I said still kissing him.

"My Jade… I love you too" I pulled him away from me.

"But what if we don't work out this time"  
>"Jade I won't lose you again. I will never do the stupidity of leaving you ever again. I know I wasn't the prince charming when we were married but I will change" He says in a loving tone.<br>"Just not with the whole world" I add.  
>"Correct" he chuckled. He hugs me lovingly.<p>

"My CEO" I gush.

"My animal loving Jade" I couldn't help but cry in happiness.

"I'm sorry" I said.  
>"For what...?" He asks.<br>"If you heard me then you'd know" I respond.  
>"There is nothing to apologize for. The one who should be apologizing is me"<br>"Shut up you CEO," I giggle.

"Never say what you said about yourself again. You're beautiful to me just the way you are" He whispers.  
>"You don't care if I don't have that body Umeki has? Or the height or…" He lightly kisses me on the lips.<br>"Not at all shrimp," He says, making me giggle.  
>"But Kaiba lets take it slow this time. I don't want our relationship to rush and for now let's not say anything to anyone okay"<br>"Whatever you say" He says, lightly kissing me on my forehead "You don't know how much I've suffered without you Jade" He says in a broken tone as he hugs me.


	27. Blues Clues sing a long!

I was happy to be back with Seto… almost back with him… I was not going to say we were officially together. I did not want to jinx it. The rest of the day went normally and we acted as if we were still just friends at work. The next day I woke up early and to my surprise, Joey came along with Mai, Atem and Tea to eat breakfast at my place.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"I was upset that you didn't get to eat with us"  
>"Truth is Jade; Joey wants to eat breakfast over here. He prefers your mothers cooking more than mine"<br>"Babe I didn't say your cooking was all that bad"  
>"Just shut up… You're lucky you had that surprise for me yesterday"<br>"These two have been arguing throughout the entire walk," Atem said.

"Yeah they really live up to the married couple theme" Tea added.

"You guys are silly. Sit down then. I will tell my mother you guys came. I'd cook breakfast myself but…"  
>"It's not as good as your moms I know"<br>"Oh great compliment Joey"  
>"I love you Jade!" he said blushing. I went into the kitchen and told my mom the gang was there.<p>

"Let me guess the ring leader of breakfast is Joey?" my mother said.

"Yup" my mother and I laughed.

"Tell them breakfast will be ready soon"  
>"Okay mommy" I went back and told them breakfast was almost ready.<p>

"Oh sweet I can't wait" Joey grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV. He leaves Blue's clues on.

"Why did you just leave Blue's Clues on?" Mai asked.

"I loved Blue's Clues when I was a kid!" Tea said.

"I ditto that Tea!" I said with excitement.

"Oh great the clue song...!" Joey said, "Wanna sing along Tea, Jade!"  
>"I'll sing along!" I said in excitement.<p>

_We gotta find a paw print that's the first clue we put in our notebook and now what do we do? Blue's Clues! Blue's clues! Blue's clues!_

_We gotta find another paw print that's the second clue we put in our notebook now what do we do? Blues Clues! Blue's Clues Blue's clues!_

_We gotta find another paw print that's the third clue we put in our notebook well you know what to do! Blue's clues! Blue's clues! Blue's clues!_

_Well we sit down in our thinking chair and think, think think!_

_Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time and we can do anything… What we wanna do!_

"Yeah!" Joey and I yelled in excitement. We looked back at the gang and they looked at us as if we were aliens. It was always fun being with them. If Seto were here, I could have imagined the jokes he would have said… Well at Joey. He would look at me the way Mai is looking at Joey. In embarrassment…! 

* * *

><p>I walked in my office and Kaiba was already there typing on his laptop.<p>

"About time you showed up"  
>"Sorry I had the gang over… And besides it's not like you need me here on the dot" just then I began to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?"  
>"Joey and I were singing along to blue's Clues it was so funny and fun! You should have seen the look on the rest of the gang!"<br>"Another reason to call Wheeler a mutt he truly lives up to his nickname"  
>"What nickname?""<br>"Mutt, dog that nickname," he said as if I asked the most stupid question in the world… Well I did.

"When will you stop calling him that?"  
>"Not ever" he smirked "He deserves it"<br>"You wouldn't find it funny if he would become a spokesperson for the clinic"  
>"What?"<br>"Since he looks like a dog why not?" he smirked.

"Very funny Jade"

"Give me my good morning kiss" I went up to him and kissed his cheek

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

"Positive"

"Later I'll kiss you I have to much work to do," he said quickly facing his laptop.

"You jerk" I playfully hit him… He chuckled. 

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and that gem?"<br>"You mean Jade?" William asked his stepbrother Johnny.

"Yeah...?"  
>"If you must know Johnny we broke up," William said not as hurt as he thought he would be.<p>

"Really… But how are you feeling about it?" he said actually concerned about William.

"Okay… I have more things to worry about in life right now" Truth was ever since he met Umeki he had not been feeling the same.


	28. Love like no other

**Thanks for r+r this story=) It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Today was another day… Just like yesterday. We took this time as work and nothing else. I liked it this way. I liked the fact that we had begun a different relationship. It was a way to grow accustomed to our likes. (Alternatively, so I like to think) It was 8 o'clock at night and I was about to walk home. Just before I was about to leave I told Seto goodbye.<p>

"Bye Seto" I kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
>"Wait Jade, I would like to take you out if you don't mind" He says.<br>"Why...?" I ask.  
>"You haven't had dinner and neither have I" He responds.<br>"It's okay my mother always prepares dinner" I answer.  
>"Jade don't make me beg" I was confused by his actions.<p>

"Seto is there something you're not telling me?" he rolls his eyes.

"That conversation you had with Cecilia" He mutters in anger.  
>"What about it" I giggle.<br>"I heard you say about those 6 months you spent with Nakamura" He says, rolling his eyes.  
>"And...?" I ask, still confused.<br>"Do you really want me to explain?" he obviously struggled to say this. Sometimes he was very confusing. There were times when he would just tell you things without caring and there were times when he did not.

"Yes" I answer.  
>"Nakamura, you told Cecilia tha-"<br>"Don't be silly Seto" I giggled. I sit on his lap and put my arms around him.

"Did that chump really sing to you?" He asks.  
>"That's none of your business Seto" I giggle.<p>

"What did he sing to you?" He asks… stubborn isn't he?  
>"You don't see me asking you what you did with Umeki right." He smirks.<br>"Right" he kissed me with such love and passion. Who would have known that the cold CEO Seto Kaiba could be so loving?

"Don't be such a jealous beast" I giggle.  
>"Oh and I don't have a motive to be?" He replies.<br>"Since he's a chump, an amateur and all to you I don't think you should be," I said sarcastically.  
>"You know what I mean Jade" I says in annoyance.<br>"What?" I ask… wanting to hear him say the reason.  
>"Are you asking dumb questions or do you want to hear me say it?" He asks.<br>"Both" I giggle.

"That will only happen in your dreams Ms. Kimura" he lightly kisses me on the lips.  
>"You… You stone" he chuckles when I call him this. Why couldn't he just admit that he does like William and is just jealous of him?<p>

"So what's the answer?" to make him happy I was going to accept.

"Fine you win," I laugh. I get up and lightly hit him on his arm with my purse. He wasn't going to get away with it.  
>"What was that for…"<br>"You always have to win right Kaiba… can't you make me happy by just admitting that you're jealous of Nakamura?" I giggle.  
>"And where does my Jade wish to go?" He says, changing the conversation.<br>"You child…" I mumble.  
>"That makes two of us…" He gathers his belongings and we walk out of the office.<br>"Ha ha I guess we finally have something in common" I said sarcastically.  
>"I'll admit it when I'm drunk… happy?" He says and adds, "Besides you haven't admitted that you were jealous as well" He says with a smirk on his face.<br>"Oh drop it…" I giggle.  
>"So answer my question… where does my Jade want to go for dinner?" He asks.<br>"Somewhere nice… Like our cabin" he seemed shocked when he heard me suggest the cabin.

"Are you positive?" He asks.  
>"Sure why not Seto…? After all we are still together in secret"<br>"Right… Luckily I brought my personal car today" Even though the last time we were in the cabin Seto was drunk, I still had fond memories of that place… It was beautiful. 

* * *

><p>"Those two are back together again obviously," Umeki said as Johnny told her the news about William and Jade's breakup.<p>

"I doubt that but this means I get to make my move" Johnny says with glee.  
>"I don't care just as long as you break them up" Umeki snaps.<br>"Umeki… Baby I think you are overreacting. Jade and your lover boy Seto Kaiba are just dear co workers nothing else" Johnny responds.  
>"Make sure you make your move… While I'm away at France I don't want anything going on between them" She says, ignoring his comment.<br>"I won't do it for your pleasure Umeki baby" he chuckles.

"I don't give a f*ck about your reasons just do it" She yells.  
>"I sure would love to see you in those swim suits Umeki baby," he says in a flirty tone. She hangs up. <p>

* * *

><p>"Kaiba I don't ever want that to be our song again" I said. Kaiba had the radio on. The very thought of you was playing.<br>"Why not...?" He asks.  
>"You danced it with Umeki… I still like the song but you know" I confess.<br>"And you say I'm the jealous type" I lightly smiled as he kissed me. Music was playing on the radio. We sat there on the couch with no light but the fireplace. We even forgot about dinner… Oh well we ate lunch late anyways!

"Seto, do you think we'd actually stay together this time?" I ask.  
>"Nothing could separate us… Just look" I kissed him lightly on the lips.<p>

"Your right but I just want us to be together in harmony, of course with a little fights and with no one trying to separate us." I reply.  
>"I'll make sure that won't happen… Let's make a deal, no matter what happens we will talk it over no matter how angry we get" Seto was really trying to make this work. I just hope it will…<p>

"Deal Seto" I giggle. "The anniversary waltz… Remember when we danced that our first year?" I ask, looking back at the first year we were married.  
>"How could I forget…? Just because that happened with Umeki doesn't mean I forget" He responds, pulling me tighter into his arms.<br>"Then why did you" I playfully punched him.  
>"I was angry seeing you with Nakamura that's why happy?" He confessed.<p>

"Okay let's not talk about that… It makes me remember" I said, saddened by the memory of our lost baby.  
>"Remember what?"<br>"Our child" I respond.  
>"That was a heartbreaking moment for me… But we will have time to make a little Jade" he smirks.<p>

"Or a little Seto" I laugh.  
>"Seto I think we should go home now okay… I don't want my mother worrying" I said, changing the subject. I almost forgot I had a home to go to!<br>"You're right… Mokuba will start calling me any minute now wondering why I haven't arrived home" He responds.  
>"I miss Mokuba… my little runt" I comment.<br>"He's taller than you are you shrimp" He teases.  
>"Shut up!" I playfully punch him and he laughs.<p> 


	29. Guess who's back?

I was in my office looking over documents when the phone rung.

"Hello Dr. Kimura speaking" I answer.

"Hello Jade" It was William...!  
>"William so nice to hear from you" I respond.<br>"I wanted to talk to you before I head off to France" He says.  
>"To France...?" I ask.<br>"Yeah I'll be there for a while… So could we meet up right now?" Seto walks in and I wave hi.

"Anywhere William" Seto rolls his eyes as soon as he heard me say his name.  
>"At domino café since it's near the clinic. I'm on my way right now" He tells me.<br>"Okay I'll be there William" I respond.

"See you" William hangs up the phone.

"You're meeting up with William?" Seto said in a serious tone.

"Yeah he's leaving to France and he wants to see me before he does" I inform him.  
>"Do you really have to go?" he said in an annoyed tone.<p>

"What are you jealous?" I giggle.  
>"Don't make me roll my eyes" I went up to him and kissed him on his chin.<p>

"I'll see you later my CEO" I grabbed my purse and headed to Domino café. When I arrived there, William was already at a table. I smiled when I saw him.

"William" he gets up and hugs me.  
>"Hello Jade" I hugged him back.<p>

"So nice to see you" he pulls out a chair for me to sit down.

"Thank you" he sits down.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before I go to France"  
>"Will you be away for long?" I ask.<br>"Two months… But I will be back" I was not going to see him for two months.

"What for...?"  
>"My mother had businesses over there" He informs me.<br>"On cars...?" I ask.  
>"No she actually had a shoe business" He responds.<br>"Really… That seems nice. I'm happy she left you something" I said with all sincerity.  
>"It's a good business… But I also wanted to talk to you about us" He says.<br>"Oh?"  
>"Not that I expect us to get back together Jade"<br>"Could we be friends?" I place my hand on top of his.

"That's a funny question of course we can… You will always be my little cupcake" I smiled when he said this.

"So in the end William do you know at all what you felt towards me?" I was scared to ask him this.

"To me you were like a dream come true… Everything that I wanted in a woman, but ever since I heard my mothers story I've been so confused and I realized that sadly love doesn't always work that way" He says in a caring yet sad tone.  
>"I know what you mean William and you're the same thing to me. A beautiful dream come true… But just promise me something" I ask.<br>"Anything cupcake" He says with that cute smile of his.  
>"That you will never sing the song you sung to me in Peru to any other girl," I nervously giggled.<p>

"I promise… It will only be our song" I smiled at him and he smiles back. I was happy to be in good terms with William and I prayed to heaven that he would find a nice girl for him because if anyone deserved happiness it was William.

"Thanks William… I wish you the best on your trip"

* * *

><p>I got back to the clinic expecting an angry Seto. I slowly opened my office door.<p>

"I won't attack you Jade" He says as soon as he hears me open the door.  
>"Just in case" I joked and closed the door.<p>

"How did it go?" he sarcastically asked.

"Good… William and I are good friends" I inform him.  
>"Good friends huh...?" I smiled. I went up to him and kissed his cheek.<p>

"Angry huh...?" I ask.  
>"I told you I won't be angry" He responds coldly.<p>

"That didn't sound sincere" I replied.  
>"Be happy I'm saying this" I kiss him on the cheek again.<p>

"My silly Seto" Suddenly, I get a text message. I read it and it says,

_I am coming soon so watch out!_

"Who was that? Nakamura again...?" Seto asks.  
>"No… I don't even know this phone number" I reply.<br>"Let me see" he snatches my cell phone from my hand.

"So you really don't know who this is yet they seem to know you pretty well" He snaps.

"It's probably the wrong number" I said, not really knowing what else to say.  
>"Oh really?" he showed me another text message.<p>

_Tell the gang that the big bang is back in town Jade!_

"Kaiba I really don't know who it is! Besides William is leaving so how could it be him" I said to him.  
>"Then who is it?" He says in his soon to be angry tone.<br>"Didn't we promise each other that we'd talk things over?" I snap.  
>"You're right…" he said more calmly, "I believe you then"<p>

"Who could it be though?" I ask myself.


	30. Dicey boy is back in town!

**Thanks for much for the reviews Yami and Adore=D It means the world to me! There's nothing i love more than writing my stories, original and fanfiction! I hope ya like this chapter=)**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon Kaiba was working on his laptop. I was looking over the renovations of the clinic. In just a few day the clinic would open and I couldn't be happier. I kept on getting text messages from the same person.<p>

_The best of the best is back to bring the shine back at Domino!_

Who could it be! I walked outside and called Joey.

"Hello" Joey answers.  
>"Joey I've been getting weird text messages from someone"<br>"me too! This punks been calling me a dog" I couldn't help but giggle when he said this.

"How about Yugi, Tristan Tea?" I ask.  
>"Yeah every single one of us has been getting these damb messages! But just wait until I catch that punk!"<p>

"Tell me when you do because I want to be there as well!" just then everything went dark.

"Wh- who's this," someone was covering my eyes!

"Guess who?" they said in a deep voice.

"Jade?" I heard Joey on the phone. He lets me go and I turn to look at the person. It was Duke!  
>"Duke you bastard! You scared us with your dumb text messages!" I exclaim, making him laugh.<br>"Who… Duke ya bastard! So it was you sending those dumb messages! Wait till I get my hands on ya!" It almost felt as if Joey was here in person.

"Calm down I told you guys I was coming back with a big bang didn't I?" Duke says with a smirk on his face.  
>"Yeah a big bang that was sure to be the end of me!" I yell.<p>

"Okay forgive me then" He chuckles.  
>"Where are you two at?" Joey asks.<br>"At the clinic Joey" I inform him.  
>"I'm on my way you better not leave Devlin" Joey snaps.<br>"Oh I'll be waiting Wheeler" Joey hangs up the phone.

"So Duke what's become of you! Long time" I giggle, i just couldn't be mad at him.  
>"I've been traveling around the world. Trying to find something meaningful to me" He informs me.<br>"Wow and did you find it?" I ask.  
>"I sure did… I have to say I am very happy. How have you been?" He asks.<br>"Good, with my ups and downs of course" Just then Kaiba walks out of the clinic with his brief case.

"Jade" he looks at Duke "Well if it isn't Devlin" Kaiba says in his infamous cold tone.

"Hi to you too Kaiba" Duke responds.  
>"I have to go to Kaiba Corp. I'm needed at a meeting" He informs me.<br>"Okay see you later Seto" He looks at me and then looks at Duke with a mean glare.

"Alright, I'll call to check up on things" He says, leaving in his car.

"What negative energy… Jealousy I presume" Duke says with a smirk on his face.  
>"Since when do you talk like that?" I ask.<br>"Jade, along my trip I have learned many new things. Wonderful things that have opened up my mind and soul" he seemed like a different Duke but at the same time the conceitedness was still there.

"I'm glad to know that Duke… And I'm happy your back" I said.  
>"You're still with Seto then?" He asks, making me nervous.<br>"You haven't heard the news?" I said, not knowing what else to say.  
>"I have but I thought that maybe you two reconciled or something" He responds... what a clever response Devlin!<br>"No" I felt bad for hiding our reconciliation, but oh well, we will have time to tell the world.

"There you are dicey boy!" Joey suddenly yells.  
>"Wheeler how are you!" they both play punch each other.<p>

"You two are silly" I giggle.  
>"Hey I called Yug along the way. He said we could have a get together at his place" Joey informs us.<br>"Yeah let's go Jade" I looked back at the clinic. Everything seemed like it was about to be finished. I asked one of the workers when they would finish. He tells me that in 15 minutes they would be done for the day.

"You guys could go ahead. I'll be there later" I tell them.  
>"Ya sure...?" Joey said.<p>

"Yeah I'm sure"  
>"Alrighty smell ya later" Duke and Joey walked away to Yugi's place. I waited for the workers to be done. I looked at the clinic. It sure looked beautiful. I had better equipment and everything thanks to him. Just then, the phone rings.<p>

"Hello Jade speaking" I answer.  
>"Now you know who sent you those dumb messages huh?" It was Seto.<br>"Yup that Duke scared me half to death with those messages" I giggle.  
>"At least you know who it is now" He mutters in anger.<br>"Yeah that's a sigh of relief" I said, ignoring his anger.

"I didn't mean to leave so sudden" He says, changing the subject.  
>"Don't worry about it Seto… I promised to be more understanding about these things. I know how much your company means to you," I said with all my love. I meant everything I said to him.<p>

"I'll call you later okay babe" He says.  
>"I hate that word but for some reason I like it when you call me that," I giggled.<p>

"Will you go home or spend the night with the geek squad?" He asks.  
>"Most likely the gang but I'll go home early" I answer him.<br>"Why do you hang out with those geeks anyway?" He asks... and will always ask himself this.  
>"They charm me that's why" I respond.<br>"The clinic will open up around two days am I correct?" He asks.  
>"Yup… Thank you again my Seto" I said.<br>"Who says I did it for you?" I even felt him smirk when he said this.

"Very funny… How about I just won't speak to you for two days" I threaten.

"Don't make me go through hell babe" He responds.

"Love you Seto" I said.

"Talk to you later" he hangs up the phone. When I closed the clinic, I walked over to Yugi's house.

"Hey Jade!" Yugi says cheerfully.  
>"Hey Yugi, how are ya?" I ask.<br>"Good Jade glad ya made it" He responds with a sweet smile on his face.  
>"Hey Jade wade!" Joey says in his gleeful tone.<br>"Very funny Joey" I said, rolling my eyes.  
>"Wanna drink?" he handed me a bottle of beer.<p>

"Nah I'm okay Joey"  
>"Come on dicey boy is back so that means we have to get drunk to forget this sour moment!" Joey joked.<p>

"Still with the wise cracks huh Wheeler?" Duke yells.

"You're the one that started with the dog jokes Devlin," he said back with a victory smirk.

"Let's not forget the dumb monkey jokes he pulled on me!" Tristan said.

"I think I married a five year old" Mai commented.

"These guys will never change," I said.

"Does it always have to be while I'm around" Yugi said.

"That's because you're the referee Yugi baby," Rebecca said hugging the daylights out of Yugi.  
>"Big brother please stop arguing" Serenity pleaded.<br>"It's best to let them argue… No matter what you do they will never stop acting so immature" Tea told Serenity.

"Not my Yugi he's so mature for his age"  
>"Who's calling who immature?" Joey yelled. I laughed at Joey… Sure, they all acted like kids… In addition, probably more than most do.<p>

"You three that's who…! Why can't you be like my Yugi…? Sweet and mature" they began to argue. The rest of us gave up and went into the shop. Who wasn't a kid deep down?


	31. The Bad News

Today was the opening of the clinic and I could not be happier. To make appearances Seto decided it was best if he'd come by later. My mother, Dr. Tomaya and I stood there looking at the clinic in awe.

"This place looks so brand new honey!" My mother says.  
>"I know I couldn't be happier with the place" I respond.<br>"It seems like this place is a lot roomier too" Dr. Tomaya commented. Just then, my cousin's walk in.

"So this is the renewed place huh… I like it" Rita said, "I need to have a word with you Jade"  
>"Okay sure" I reply.<br>"The place looks cool auntie," Mark said.

"Thanks for the so honest opinion Mark" My mother answers.  
>"Nah I really mean it. I find it nice that Seto Kaiba actually spent money on renovating the clinic" Mark comments.<br>"He's right you know. Stunt or no stunt it was still nice of him. He is known as the type of man that could care less about other people's opinions," Dr. Tomaya adds.

"If you both say so," my mother replied.

"Jade" Rita pulls me to a corner.

"What is it Rita?" I ask.  
>"What happened with you and that hunk William?" She asks back. I hated talking about that because in a way, it broke my heart.<br>"We decided to stay as friends, amigos" I inform her.  
>"WHY! You two are so CUTE together" She pouts.<br>"He decided it was best and I agree with him. I have beautiful memories with him" I gush.  
>"Like whaaat…" She asks.<br>"None of your business" I joke.

"Come on you never told me anything about your trip!" She pouts again.  
>"Fine I'll tell you the most beautiful moment I spent with him. In Peru he sung to me" I confess to her.<br>"REALL… I mean really. What song?" She said with excitement.  
>"It's this Spanish song… Called loving you the old-fashioned way, you know with the whole poems, love letters, chocolates" I couldn't help but gush about the moment.<br>"That is SO sweet I envy you" She says.  
>"So I remember you told me about this boy named Marlon…" I tease, making her blush.<br>"Yeah he is so nice and sweet but he doesn't tell me he likes me. We are just friends" She says in a sad tone.  
>"He's probably just shy" I said to her, trying to make her feel better.<p>

"My friend Melody said he does like me… But man I want him to ask me out Jade!" She pouts again.  
>"Don't worry I'm sure he will"<br>"Am I welcome here?" I look at the front door and it was Duke.

"Sure thing Duke" He walks in and looks around the clinic.

"So Kaiba spent his money here? He must really love you to do this," he told me. I tried to act as if I did not care.  
>"Why do you say that Duke" I ask nervously.<br>"Don't play dumb with me Jade… I've known Kaiba longer than you have and Kaiba wouldn't even dare throw his money on something like this unless he'd have a good reason to do so" He says.

"And what do you want me to say Duke?" I respond.  
>"Nothing, I'm just giving you my input that's all" he smirks. My mother and Dr. Tomaya started attending people. Mark had already left.<br>"I have to get to school… Bye Jade" Rita kissed me in the cheek.

"Bye" she waves by at Duke.

"That's my cousin Rita"  
>"I see… You two are different though" He comments.<br>"I know people never believe we're cousins yet we have many things in common" I inform him.  
>"Hello… There you are my petite Jade" Johnny was here with his dog... to my dismay, and i don't mean the dog.<p>

"Oh hello Johnny" I greet him.

"Time for your check up Killer" the dog, barked.

"Who is this may I ask?" Duke asks me.  
>"Duke Devlin… This is Johnny Santoro"<br>"Pleasure" Duke responds.

"You're the guy that invented Dungun Dice monsters huh?" Johnny asks.  
>"The one and only" Duke gushes, obviously showing off.<br>"Nice game you hatched up Devlin" Johnny comments.

"I'll go check up on Killer in my office. You could wait out here Johnny" I tell him.

"You're the boss my petite Jade" He says with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. If there was ever to be a contest for most conceited man of all time, he'd win first prize! 

* * *

><p>Seto's point of view<p>

"Seto how's Jade?" Mokuba said as he walked into my office.

"She's well why do you ask" I respond.

"Something tells me you two got back together" Mokuba teases.  
>"Why do you say that?" I ask.<br>"I see that gleam in your eye big brother… don't forget I know you to well" Mokuba laughed, "I noticed your changes not to long ago. I was just waiting for you to say something" He chuckles.

"You're right… I could never hide anything from you" just then the phone rings.  
>"Kaiba" I answer.<br>"It's Umeki" I roll my eyes in annoyance... what could she possibly want?  
>"What do you want Umeki didn't you get the news that our engagement is over?" I snap.<br>"Why do you insist on leaving me?" She yells.  
>"I told you Umeki…" I paused. I wanted to be honest with her but nice at the same time. "Umeki you are a wonderful, kind, intelligent woman, beautiful beyond words. You deserve someone that loves you deeply but that someone is not me" I tell her with all sincerity.<br>"Just tell me why Seto" She asks.  
>"I love Jade what part of that don't you understand?" I said. Isn't it obvious?<br>"After everything you two have been through!" She yells at me.  
>"It's impossible with you. You're nothing but a spoiled brat" I hang up the phone.<br>"You said it Seto…" was all Mokuba said.

"I had it with Umeki… She is nothing but a spoiled brat. Yet I still have an alliance with her. I trust that she will remain professional when it comes to work" I comment to Mokuba.  
>"I'm sure she will. I may not like her much but she is everything you said she is" Mokuba confesses.<p>

"I'm worried about other things though" I tell him.  
>"Like what?" He asks.<br>"Her and Santoro… Her ex better yet. They have been seen together"  
>"Isn't that a good thing?" Mokuba asks.<br>"The press may say one thing but I have a feeling those two are planning something else" I said.  
>"What about Jade's ex?"<br>"Don't even mention that amateur Mokuba" I snap, rolling my eyes.  
>"Big brother don't worry about it. You both have gone through a lot to be together. Your love is stronger than anything" Mokuba says, his words meant a lot to me. <p>

* * *

><p>"Jade I just got a telephone call from Bailing prison" My mother says.<p>

"About?" I was afraid to ask… Especially since Johnny was there.

"Your father… He's dying" she informs me... i couldn't believe it.

"What!" I cry.


	32. I don't want to lose you father

I could not believe that my father was dying. Of course, you have to go through that moment in your life… However, I did not expect it so soon. I began to cry and my mother consoled me.

"Sweetie I think you should go see him right now. He's at Domino hospital" She informs me.  
>"But my car is at home!" I yelled.<p>

"Sweetie please don't attract attention okay" She begs.  
>"If you don't mind my petite Jade I could drive you," Johnny offered. Duke had already left and told me we would meet up for lunch… Therefore, I had no choice to take Johnny's offer. At this moment, I did not really care.<p>

"Okay Johnny…" I mutter.  
>"Please take care of her" My mother pleads him.<br>"I will Ms. Kimura… If you don't mind I'll leave my dog here in your care" He asks.  
>"Of course I don't mind" She responds.<br>"You're not coming mom?" I ask her.  
>"I have to help Dr. Tomaya with the patient's sweetie… I'll stop by later okay" she hugged me one more time. Johnny and I walked to his car and he drove off. <p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Jeremy Hayashi?" I asked the nurse when we got there.<p>

"Room 605. You'll have to wait until the doctor comes to give you permission to see him Ms…"  
>"Ms. Kimura" I answer.<p>

"You're the patient's daughter?" a man asked.

"Yes Jeremy Hayashi" I inform him.

"I'm the doctor that's treating him, Dr. Valdez. Your father suffered a severe heart attack and I'm afraid Ms. Kimura that your father won't make it alive" more tears came down my eyes. My father wasn't going to make it...

"My father's dying Johnny!" I cried.  
>"My petite Jade you have to be calm" He tells me.<br>"How can I!" I yelled.

"Officer Bouvier… I give permission for Ms. Kimura to see her father" Dr. Valdez tells the officer.  
>"Very well she will only have five minutes" Bouvier responds. How could they be so cruel?<br>"What but he's dying!" I scream at the officer.

"He is still under arrest Ms. Kimura. That's all the time that will be granted" I did not want to argue anymore. I wanted to see my father. The officer and doctor took me to room 605.

"Remember 5 minutes" I walked in the room and saw my father… Dying slowly. More tears ran down my eyes.

"Daddy…" I placed my hand on top of his. He slowly opened his eyes.

"My little girl" He mumbles.  
>"Daddy you're awake" I said, trying not to sound sad.<br>"But not for long" he began to cry "I'm sorry for everything I have put you and your mother through" He tells me.  
>"Dad… don't say anything" I tell him.<br>"I want to… I know I'm dying" He struggles to say.  
>"No you won't dad. You're a tuff guy you'll get out of this one" I said to comfort both him and me.<br>"No I won't… Jade I want to die in peace. I want to see your mother again" He tells me.

"You will daddy" Officer Bouvier walked in. It was time for me to go. "Dad I'll be back later okay" I whisper.  
>"Don't leave please" He begs.<br>"She'll come back later Mr. Hayashi" He closed the door behind us. I was to hurt to think about anything. My father wanted to die in peace… However, what did he mean?

"Are you alright my petite Jade?" Johnny asked as soon as he saw me.  
>"No…" I muttered. <p>

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba's point of view<p>

As i drove to Kaiba Corp, i decided to call Jade on her cell phone but she did not pick up. I had no choice but to call the clinic.

"Hello Dr. Janet Kimura speaking" Her mother answers.  
>"This is Seto Kaiba I would like to know if Jade Kimura is there." I said, trying to sound cold.<br>"No she's at the hospital with Johnny Santoro" I hung up the phone as soon as I heard Santoro's name. I changed my destination to Domino hospital.

When I arrived to Domino hospital, I saw Santoro with Jade. I quickly walked up to them.

"Jade" she runs to me crying.  
>"Seto who told you I'm here?" She asks.<br>"Your mother… What's wrong?" I asked back.  
>"My father's dying Seto" She informs me.<br>"And what is he doing here?" I looked at Santoro.

"He offered to take me here. I wasn't in any condition to drive Seto" She answers.  
>"Don't expect a thank you" I snap.<br>"Not from you I don't Kaiba my man" He responds.  
>"Leave… Jade has someone here now so you're not needed" I said in a firm tone. How dare he be here with Jade...?<br>"Johnny thank you for supporting me right now" She said, quickly hugging him.

"No problem my petite Jade" I mutters.  
>"I think you should get back to the clinic and pick up killer" She tells him.<br>"If you need anything you know where to call" He says.  
>"I will, thank you" Santoro leaves.<p>

"I think you should be heading home" An officer tells her.  
>"Officer Bouvier when can I see my father again?" She asks.<br>"Tomorrow Ms. Kimura… And I'm afraid for the same time" He informs her.  
>"But why…! He is dying!" She yells at him. Jade was really hurt by the news of her father's death. Despite our problems in the past because of her father, i knew what she was feeling.<br>"There's nothing I can do Ms. Kimura" The officer responds.

"Seto I want to be with my father in his last moments" She pouts, tears fell down her eyes.  
>"I'll do my best to help your father Jade" she hugged me again.<p>

"Thank you Seto" she looked up at me. It killed me to see her in such pain. I was going to do the impossible to help her.


	33. Bad memories of us

Seto dropped me off at the clinic. I asked him to leave me alone. I frankly did not want him near me. On our way to the clinic, I remembered the time when he found out about my father and for that lame reason, we broke up. He did not trust me and it was not a good memory of us…

When we got off his car, he wanted to kiss me good-bye but I stepped back.

"Jade is something wrong?" He asks.  
>"No…" I said without much emotion. I did not even look at him.<br>"The ride was silent" He says.  
>"Oh it was?" I asked as if I did not notice.<p>

"I know your fathers situation has you down and believe me that I'm with you Jade. I wont leave you alone" he hugged me but I didn't hug him back. I did not want to be cold like this but my mind was clouded with memories… Mostly the bad ones. I walked inside the clinic and headed to my mothers office.

"Mom" I said.  
>"Honey how's your father?" Instead of answering her, i hug her.<p>

"He's dieing," I could not cry anymore. I was walking around like a dead zombie.

"Did you talk to him?" She asks.  
>"Mom please see him" she looked at me as if she were shocked.<p>

"Honey you really want me to see him?" She asks.  
>"Were you not planning to?" she turned her gaze towards the floor.<p>

"I'm afraid to see him again especially the condition he is in" I was so confused by her words.

"Why mom...?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"It's been years and after all he is the father of my child… You" She responds.<p>

"Mom please… My father wants to die in peace." I beg.

"That's what he told you?" My mother says in astonishment.  
>"Yeah" I whisper.<br>"Alright… Tomorrow I'll go with you to visit him" She says.  
>"This is the bad part. They only allow five minutes mom… And I don't want him to die in those conditions" I said, remembering the moment i had to say goodbye to him.<br>"But what could we do?"

"I don't know… Mom I feel like I did years ago. When grandma died" I said, remembering sad memories.  
>"But now it's different" She replies.<br>"I may be older but things are still the same. I do not have the power to do anything about this" I snap.  
>"We'll think of something okay… Mean while why don't you see your patients" I smiled… If there is, one thing that always cheered me up was the animals and their sweet faces. Before i went to my office, i looked back at my mother and said, "I'm sorry i snapped at ya mom"<p>

"I understand you perfectly honey..." She replies with a smile.

* * *

><p>It was ten PM. My mother went to sleep early to see my father early in the morning. I was in the living room, awake trying to think of a way to help my father. Skip was right by my side. He was always there in my good times and bad times. Like the saying goes "a dog is a mans best friend" Well… In this case, girls best friend. Ha-ha. I was watching Casablanca when the phone rang. I imagined it was Seto.<p>

"Hello?" I answer.

"Jade… How are you?" Suddenly I felt like there was a ray of hope.

"William?" I said with actually glee in my voice.  
>"I heard about your father… Johnny told me" He informs me. For once, i had to like Johnny.<br>"William you didn't have to call" I replied.  
>"I wanted too… After all you're my little cupcake remember?" He chuckles.<p>

"William… I'm so happy to hear from you" I said with all sincerity.

"What's going on then?" He asks.  
>"I don't know what to do… I feel stupid, like an idiot I can't do anything to help my father" I confess.<br>"Don't say that my cupcake… You'll find a way to help you father" He replies.  
>"Thanks for saying that but I don't really think so" I answer.<br>"Jade" I knew he was getting serious "your father doesn't ask the world from you… Or did he?" he asks.  
>"No… he told me he wants to die in peace" I said in response.<p>

"The most important thing is for you to be by his side until his last moments." It always did me good to hear William.

"Thank you William… But enough of me what about you...?" I ask, changing the subject.  
>"It's going good over here Jade… Not much to tell" He tells me.<br>"Tell me that little bit anyways," I giggled.

"Guess who I ran into in France" He asks.  
>"Who...?" I ask back.<br>"Umeki Mori" Oh no... not her!  
>"Umeki...?" I said in shock.<br>"Yeah we're staying in the same hotel" He informs me.  
>"What is she doing there?" I couldn't help but ask.<br>"Modeling I believe… For swimsuits" He says.  
>"So she's also a model" I comment.<br>"I don't really know the whole story. Funny huh, we meet in France" He says with sarcasm, then chuckles.  
>"Yeah… Wow" I did not like that for some reason... the thought of William being near Umeki drove my heart kind of mad.<p>

"I'll keep calling you okay cupcake" He tells me.  
>"Okay thanks again William" I replied.<br>"Bye Cupcake..." he hangs up the phone. For some reason, I felt better hearing William's words. Just then the doorbell rings but I thought it was the phone.

"Hello?" Skip rushes to the door. Boy did i feel silly...

"Jade"  
>"Seto… What brings you here?" I asked.<p>

"Earlier today… You were distant" He says in a rather sad tone.  
>"Forgive me Seto… I don't want you to think I'm mad at you or anything" I said to him.<br>"But obviously something's wrong" he quickly responded.

"Seto I don't really want to tell you an-"  
>"We promised each other we would always discuss troubles one might have. Am I correct?" He reminds me.<br>"Yes" I answered.  
>"Then...?" He asks.<br>"Seto on our way back to the clinic today I remembered that time you first found out about my father. It brought back bad memories" I confess to him.  
>"Is that what it is?" He says.<br>"Yeah and I don't know… I don't mean to react this way" he hugs me and this time I hug him back.

"You don't trust me am I correct...?" He asks.  
>"I guess so," I whispered.<p>

"I don't blame you Jade but believe me… I do not know how say this correctly but I will not leave you alone in this. I'll do my best to help you and your father" I looked up at him and smiled. I believed in his words... the truth was in those icy blue eyes i loved so...

"I love you Seto and I'm sorry" I tell him with all sincerity.

"Don't be… I was not supportive when I first found out about your father. I imagined it was a very difficult moment for you" he kissed my forehead.

"It was at first… But overall he's my father" I said to him.

"I was very judgmental" was all he said.

"You're who you are…and I love you just the same"  
>"I love you too Jade" I did not know why I reacted that way… When it was all part of the past but I was happy to know that Seto really wanted to help me in my time of need. That made me love him more and it made me realize how much he really loves me.<p> 


	34. Johnny's offer of help

**Thanks for the reviews adorehim=D It truly means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>The next day my mother got up early to visit my father. I went to the clinic to focus on something that was not him. When I arrived to the clinic, Dr. Tomaya was already there in his office. I stopped by to greet him.<p>

"Hello Dr. Tomaya" I said as i walked into his office. He was there cleaning up his desk.  
>"Hello Jade… didn't think you'd come today" He responds with a smile.<br>"I had to" I answer.  
>"How are you honey?" He asks with concern.<br>"Not to good… I'm going crazy" I confessed.  
>"Your mother told me… And Jade please don't stress yourself too much"<br>"I won't… A good friend gave me advice yesterday" I said, referring myself to William.  
>"Would that friend be Dr. Nakamura?" He teases.<br>"Yeah how did you...?"  
>"That gleam in your eye. He's someone special for ya huh?"<br>"Yes he is" I smiled "He will always be in my heart" I said, meaning every word.

"Honey you didn't have to come by today. I could handle the clinic alone" He tells me.  
>"I wanted to… Besides I'd feel guilty if I left you with all the work" I replied.<br>"Your mother's coming by later" He answers.  
>"True… how's the family?" I ask, changing the subject.<br>"Good… The little ones are growing up so fast. Makes my wife and I feel old. Yet looking back at the memories is beautiful" He chuckles, i couldn't help but giggle myself.

"I'm glad to know that" I envied him in a way. He was so happy with his wife and kids.

"Well we better get off to work then and I think you have some company" I looked out the door and saw Johnny out there. When he saw me, he waved.  
>"Thanks Dr. Tomaya" I said.<br>"Anytime honey" I step out of his office and walk up to Johnny.

"Hello Johnny" I said.  
>"Hello my petite Jade… How are you?" he asked.<p>

"Okay I guess" I attempted to smile.

"I know of a way to help your father out" he said… At this moment, I did not really care where the help came from.

"How...?" I said with hope.

"Let's talk somewhere private my petite Jade" He tells me.  
>"Step into my office" I said in a demanding tone. Even if it was Johnny, i didn't care... all i wanted was help for my father.<p>

"Will do my pet" He waits until I sit down for him to sit down.

"Well what can you do?" I ask eagerly.

"As you may know I have many but many connections and I have people that could help you father be free from his sentence" He informs me.  
>"Explain more in detail Johnny" I said in slight irritation.<p>

"I have good lawyers and good friends that could free your father from his sentence. You could see him whenever and be with him as much as you want" I was so happy that I even felt like kissing Johnny… However, there must have been a catch to all of this. Wouldn't Seto be able to do the same thing?

"Pardon my rudeness Johnny but wouldn't someone like Seto Kaiba be able to do the same thing?"

"He might but he also has a reputation to maintain" He chuckles.  
>"Oh…"<br>"You see what would people think if the big CEO of Kaiba Corp were to help someone that is in your father's condition. If you know what I mean"  
>"I see… Johnny what's the catch" I ask him in a serious tone.<br>"What catch my pet?" He asks.  
>"A man like you wouldn't do something like this without expecting something in return" he chuckles.<p>

"You're absolutely positively right my petite Jade. That's why I like you so much... pretty and smart" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Then I don't want that cheap deal" I snap.  
>"You haven't even heard what I want my petite Jade" He quickly responds.<br>"Alright what...?"

"Just for you and I to get to know each other more and if you don't like me the way I want you to, then its over" didn't he know I was back with Kaiba? Knowing that sleazy fox he must have by now.

"I really shouldn't consider. You're using my father for a dirty trick" I said, trying not to yell at him.  
>"No, not dirty trick I just want us to get to know one another. That is all. I'm not asking for anything further"<p>

"Sure"  
>"Over all I do want to help you and I am a man of principals. I wont force someone into anything and this is a very delicate situation" If he didn't know or realize that Seto and I were back together, I wanted it to still be that way so I had no choice but to tell him that I'd think it over. Over all this was to help my father. I really did not want Seto involved in this.<p>

"I'll think it over and give you an answer tomorrow" I answer him.  
>"Very well my petite Jade… So may I ask you something?" He says with a smile on his face.<br>"Yeah ask"  
>"So you're not with anyone at the moment?" He asks.<br>"You know that William and I broke up so the answers no" I was sure that he knew about our break up by now.

"I'll leave you to your busy day my pet. Have a good day" he gets up.

"Have a good day too Johnny" he leaves. I knew Johnny was not a bad soul. He was just nuts and a little to up in the clouds. Yet in a way, I was the same… Ha. I decided to call Seto and tell him half of the story. After all... he had the right to know.

"Kaiba Corp. Kaiba"  
>"Seto...?"<br>"Jade, what is it?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I just have to talk to you is all" I respond.  
>"About?"<br>"My father… Someone just told me of a way to help him" I said.  
>"That sounds good yet bad. Depending where the help is coming from" He tells me.<br>"For that I'll have to speak to you in private"  
>"Well I have a meeting in a few minutes so I'll see you over here around two" He informs me.<br>"Very well Seto"  
>"You didn't already accept the help did you?" He asks curiously.<br>"No, of course not… That's why I want to talk to you"  
>"Very well… See you here at two my Jade"<p>

"Bye Seto" he hangs up the phone. I was not sure how to tell him this. Knowing Kaiba, he would be furious. This was a way to help my father, despite my not liking it. I began to attend patients and let the hours pass by.


	35. Seto confronts Santoro

"Hey Mokuba" I said as he came into Seto's office.

"Hey Jade" he gleefully hugs me, "what brings you here?" He asks.

"I'm waiting for your brother; I have something very important to tell him" I inform him.  
>"He should be here in a few minutes. You want something to drink?" Mokuba asks.<br>"No, its okay thanks. Tell me how have you been?" I ask my little twerp.

"Good, missing you a lot. When are you coming over?" He said in a bright tone.  
>"Soon… Hopefully" Seto comes into his office.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jade" Seto says.  
>"No problem Seto" I answer.<br>"Mokuba would you mind?" Seto asks.  
>"See you two love birds later," Mokuba says, making me giggle.<p>

"Very funny Mokuba… You owe me one!" I said, he smirks and leaves us to talk alone.

"Now tell me Jade what offer is this you received and from whom?" he sits down and looks at me eye to eye, as if we were about to make a business deal.

"That someone told me they could hire the best lawyers in Japan and that they have a couple of friends they know could help" I tell him.

"I kind of figured that but what I want to know is who came to you with the help?" I looked around the room trying to look at anything but Seto, but he was getting inpatient so I had no choice but to tell him.

"Johnny Santoro" I nervously said.

"What!" he yells in disbelief.  
>"That's why I wanted to talk to you" I respond.<br>"How dare he! What did he want in return!" he yelled.

"For us to go out as friends" he did not say another word. He furiously storms out of his office.

"Seto… Where are you going...?" Instead of answering, he walks away. Mokuba looks at his brother clueless.

"Where is he going so angry?" Mokuba asks.  
>"I told him about this help I was offered… And he got angry" I inform Mokuba.<br>"Who offered you help?" He asks concerned.  
>"Johnny Santoro" I mutter.<br>"Then what are you waiting for Jade! You better go over Santoro's automobile store right now!" Mokuba exclaims.  
>"I didn't come here in a car Mokuba" I respond.<br>"I'll go with you and I'll leave Cecilia in charge until we're back" Mokuba says in a serious tone.  
>"Okay let's go" I was hoping Seto would not go overboard with his anger. <p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Santoro?" Kaiba asked one of Johnny's workers.<p>

"The boss is in his office" he informed him "but you need to set an appointment to see him" Kaiba ignores him and storms to Johnny's office.  
>"Santoro" he maintains his cool. He did not want to make a scene in front of Santoro's employees.<p>

"Sir I'm sorry" His employee apologizes.  
>"It's alright Rigo… Just get back to work" Johnny smirks.<p>

"Yes sir" he leaves the two men alone.

"What's the meaning of you offering Jade help?" Kaiba snaps.  
>"My does news go around so fast" Johnny responds sarcastically, brushing his dark hair off his face.<br>"You better stay away from her Santoro" Kaiba mutters in anger.  
>"And what if I don't… after all she is a free woman" Johnny chuckles.<br>"Santoro it does not matter if she's single or not… The point is you don't blackmail a woman into going out with you." Kaiba chuckles "How pathetic can you get?"  
>"Pathetic I may be, but I want that woman and she will go out with me and I will get her to like me just the same as I like her. You see Kaiba my man this super heart I have is too beautiful to ignore," he said with such pride. Kaiba was close to losing it, but managed to stay cool. Just then, Jade walks in, <p>

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Kaiba did not grab Johnny and punch him to death like he did with Duke. This time he kept his cool.<p>

"My beautiful and petite jade… What brings you here?" Johnny said as if he did not know.

"Seto what are you doing here?" I ask, pretending i didn't know.  
>"What does it look like?" he answered coldly.<p>

"And to think you two aren't together anymore" Johnny said.

"That doesn't concern you," Seto snapped.

"My, my don't get so mad Kaiba my man" Johnny says sarcastically.  
>"Seto will you please leave us alone" I asked him.<br>"But Jade" Seto says in astonishment.  
>"Seto please wait for me outside" I could tell he did not like it when I asked this.<p>

"You have 5 minutes Jade" Seto orders.

"Okay sir" I said sarcastically as he leaves.

"Sit down my petite Jade" Johnny says as soon as Seto was out the office.

"This won't take long my petite Johnny," I said mimicking his voice.

"So what did you decide?" He asks.  
>"Johnny, I thank you for the kind offer but I have to decline" he seemed shocked when I said this.<p>

"But why…? Jade babe I'm willing to do anything to win your love."  
>"But not that way Johnny, Not with my father caught in the middle. I will find out of some other way to help him. I hope that we could be friends in the future. Good day my petite Johnny" I get up, smile at him and walk out the door and hear him say,<p>

"Johnny are you losing your charm?"

I could not help but giggle. Johnny is a funny character and I know he did not mean any harm. I also know that he was going to keep his word if the offer would have been accepted. I declined because this upset Seto and there were more ways I could help my father. I was going to do this alone. This made me think about William's words. He was right in everything he said. My father did not ask for the world. Just as long as I was with him nothing mattered, but there was still the matter of seeing him as long as I wished. I saw Seto waiting for me inside his car. Mokuba had left. I got in and Seto looks at me furious.

"What happened in there?" he said trying to keep cool.

"I declined his offer…" he seemed shocked.

"You did?" he said less angry.

"It upsets you and besides there are other ways of helping my father"

"I called my lawyer while you were in Santoro's office" He informs me, to my surprise.  
>"Oh?" I ask.<br>"He could help your father" Seto says with a light smile on his face.  
>"You don't have to do this… After all you have a reputation to maintain" I replied.<br>"I could care less about what others have to say. My wish is to help and always be with the woman I love" Seto says.

"You mean that?" I ask.  
>"Every word" I hugged him and he hugs me back with much love. I did not expect Seto to truly help me… Because it was true, what Johnny had said. Seto had a reputation to maintain but knowing him, he would make this work for both of us.<p>

"Seto sama" I pulled him into a kiss. It was warm and loving. Feeling his lips with mine was something beautiful and magical. Loving this man was my sin, yet a beautiful sin. It was also a big blessing.


	36. Let's get married again

The next couple of weeks were the same. My father was in the same conditions. His health was bad and we were only allowed to visit him for 5 minutes. Today we were at court. My father's case was being reviewed and the judge was to decide my father's sentence. My mother, Seto and I were waiting for the results. I looked at Seto's lawyer, judge, and the jury duty nervously.

"Mom… I'm going crazy!" I mutter to her.  
>"Sweetie please relax" She whispers back.<p>

"Jade… You are over reacting. I assure you everything will be okay" Seto says.  
>"But Seto what if he doesn't consider?" I ask nervously.<br>"The judge can't do that… Besides, your father is practically on his deathbed. It's inhumane to have him in those conditions" Seto explains to me.  
>"Mr. Kaiba is right sweetie… And Mr. Kaiba, I want to thank you for helping out Jeremy"<br>"No need to thank me Ms. Kimura" I could not hide my relationship with Kaiba anymore… After all, she was my mother and she knew me well.

"We the court has decided to free Mr. Jeremy Hayashi from his sentence. He's documentation states he has had a good conduct and that he is of no harm," the judge says. I got up and hugged my mother.

"You see sweetie… Everything was going to turn out okay" My mother tells me.  
>"Mom I'm so happy" I looked back at Seto and hugged him.<p>

"Seto, you don't know how much this means to me" I tell him.  
>"Just as long as your happy my Jade" He responds.<p>

"Well Mr. Kaiba I hope you're satisfied with the results," his lawyer said.  
>"That's why you're my personal lawyer Mr. Solis" Kaiba replies.<p>

"It's an honor Mr. Kaiba." His lawyer says.  
>"Thank you" I told the lawyer.<p>

"No need to thank me Ms. Kimura. Good day to you all" the lawyer leaves.

"Seto… What about the reports that might surface?" I asked.

"Solis took care of that. If any reports should surface, it will only speak of nothing but the truth. I am only helping a man in need. Nothing more, besides your father is no real criminal" Kaiba informs me.  
>"You're always a step ahead Mr. Kaiba" My mother comments.<br>"Ms. Kimura I was raised that way as a child and frankly that helped me become the successful person I am today" he was right… In a way, I felt bad that Seto did not have a good childhood. The only good thing that came out of it was the great executive he is today.

"I see Mr. Kaiba" we walked outside to the parking lot. We get in the car and drive away.

* * *

><p>"Umeki… When will you stop being a brat?" William yells at her.<br>"What do you mean a brat? So you're just gonna stand by and watch as those two laugh at us!" she yelled.

"First all Umeki, Kaiba and Jade love each other and have had a long past. They've struggled, and have managed to love each other no matter what." William exclaims.  
>"bullsh*t William" Umeki snaps.<br>"If you really love Mr. Kaiba, then let him go once and for all… Or are you so childish that he just HAS to be yours?" William asked. Umeki's childish behavior was frustrating him.

"William… I am nothing like you. I am not going to be WEAK and let him go! After everything I went through to get him!" William takes a few steps closer to her. She gets lost when she looks at him. Umeki had never experienced the feeling… Not even with Seto Kaiba.

"Being weak and being realistic is two totally different things Umeki… You may be a smart successful woman but when it comes to love… You sure are empty headed" William says in a more calm tone.

"I know how to love… I know much more than she does!" Umeki pouts.  
>"She who?" he knew she meant Jade.<br>"Jade Kimura that's who… I don't know what the hell you saw in her William" Umeki says in anger.  
>"I saw a lot in her. She may not be a super model but she has has a wonderful personality… Can't say the same for you little model" for some reason when he said this she fumed in anger. She could not believe that in William's eyes Jade was better than she was. At this moment, she even forgot about Seto Kaiba.<p>

"Oh please you just can't handle a real woman like me," she said walking around as if she were modeling a fashion show. William could not take it anymore. He pulls Umeki close to him. She looks at him furiously but with much love. He looks at her just the same.

"Don't test me Ms. Mori"

"You wouldn't have the guts to do anything anyways little vet" that remark made him furious. She tries to push him away but that only made things worse. William forces a kiss. She did not want to admit this… but she wanted this kiss.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Ms. Kimura, Jade" Kaiba says as he stops the car.<br>"Thank you once again Mr. Kaiba" My mother tells him.  
>"No need Ms. Kimura" Kaiba responds without looking at my mother.<p>

"Mom… I will see you in a few. I have to talk to Seto" I tell her.  
>"Sure thing honey" We get off the car and my mother walks inside the clinic.<p>

"What is it Jade" Kaiba asks as soon as my mother was out of sight.  
>"I know I said this but I just want to thank you once again Seto" I looked at him with loving eyes. Seto had just shown me that I meant a lot to him… Probably more than I would ever know.<br>"Jade you know I did this for you" Kaiba mutters sweetly.

"Seto now I am sure, more convinced now than ever that you're my one true love" he smiled when I said this.

"Jade, I've been wanting to talk to you about…" he seemed to want to ask something but did not know how to bring it out.

"What Seto?" I ask.  
>"Have you ever thought about us getting married again" I did not want THAT to happen again…<p>

"Seto… I don't think so" I said in a nervous tone.  
>"Why not" He asks in astonishment.<br>"Remember last time we got married… No thank you" I said nervously. I didn't want to tell him this but it was better that he knew the truth.

"But things are different know" He says.  
>"Seto, to me that whole marriage thing is like a curse now. Besides do we really need a paper for us to be united?" I giggle nervously.<br>"So what the hell do you suggest then?" he was frustrated yet kept his cool.

"For us to just live together… In time of course" I said.  
>"It seems we have our future to discuss… Huh?" Oh gosh, this looks like a beginning of another quarrel.<p> 


	37. Jealousy

In a short matter of time, many things could occur. My father unfortunately passed away. I suffered a lot… Because deep down I was hoping, he would survive. I was hoping to get to know him more but unfortunately, heaven took him. In a way, this was a good thing. It meant he would not suffer anymore and that he was finally in peace. I remember though the words he said to me before he died…

_I may not be sane but my heart is… In addition, I know that I love you my daughter. You and your mother, Always,_

I still cry when I think about those words, but I was happy… Happy that he was at peace and that we were together as a family,

_I am finally at peace my daughter… I am free from my sentence and I was forgiving by the heavens._

See you later daddy.

* * *

><p>Seto and I have not talked much about our relationship because of this. I know he did not want to put more worries in my head… However, the time to talk was near.<p>

I was organizing new medical equipment our storage room when I hear a familiar voice calling me. I turn around and see William. I run up to him and hug him.

"William! What are you doing here?" I ask with joy.

"Did you think I was going to spend the holiday's somewhere else?" I kiss him on his cheek.

"I am so happy to see you," I said still hugging him. I was too excited. William meant a lot to me and having him here for the holidays was great.

"So am I… I just had to come here cupcake" He says with a smile.

"So how was France?" I ask.  
>"I rather not talk about France" He says in a rather glum tone.<br>"Did something go wrong William?"  
>"Let's just say I didn't expect what hit me" He responds.<br>"Oh… Okay" I said.  
>"But enough of me… How are you feeling?" He asks.<br>"Well a little bad but at peace you can say" I answer.  
>"That's wonderful my cupcake" I realized I had been hugging him for to long so I let him go.<p>

"Sorry William" I blushed and he laughs.

"It's okay cupcake… I'm just as happy as you are" we walk to my office.  
>"William!" Rita screamed. She runs up to him and hugs him… Almost making him fall.<p>

"Nice to see you too Rita" He chuckles.  
>"Wow you're back! It's been so empty without ya!" She squeals.<br>"Really?" he chuckled.

"Hey we all missed you William," I said.

"And I missed you guys as well" he said, mostly looking at me. Just then, Seto walks in in. He was not too happy about this visit obviously. I could tell by the look he had on his face.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba" William greeted him.

"Nakamura… What brings up back here?" he said in a rude tone.

"The holidays" I tried to cut this bad moment.

"William how did business go...?" I ask.  
>"Good… As a matter of fact I could handle it now here in Japan"<br>"That's wonderful..." Seto did not like the way William and I looked at each other. We loved each other just in a different way now. Seto wraps his arms around my waist. This was something I did not like… I knew why he was doing it. He did this the first time William came into my life.

"So not only do you care for animals but now you're in business Nakamura" Kaiba says, actually joining the conversation.  
>"Sure… But my number one priority is the well being of animals" I could not help but look at William in awe. In a way, I was always going to be in love with this person.<p>

"Aww that is so sweet! Just like my cousin Jade!" Rita said… I knew it was to annoy Seto.

"I was hoping to invite you to lunch… If you don't mind Mr. Kaiba" William says, asking Kaiba for his approval. Boy did i feel like a little girl right now.

"Jade already has a lunch date with me" He responds rudely.  
>"I do...?" I ask in astonishment.<br>"Remember we still have something very important to discuss," he said trying not to lose his temper.  
>"Oh yeah we do… Well how about dinner at my place?" I asked.<p>

"Great" William responds. Suddenly, my mother walks my office.

"Auntie Janet!" Rita greets my mother.

"Oh you have company… William Nakamura so happy to see you!" My mother says with happiness. She was truly fond of William. Unfortunately, not much of Seto.

"Hello Ms. Kimura" William responds.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Janet" she gives William a hug.<p>

"Okay Janet" William laughs.

"Jade lets go" he says, finally letting me go.  
>"But it isn't lunch time yet" I said.<br>"It's only thirty minutes early" Kaiba snaps.

"Wait" I said, walking up to William "I am so sorry I have to go" I said in apology.  
>"It's okay… We still have that dinner date right?" He asks.<br>"Of course… Mom Williams coming over for dinner" I inform her.  
>"Is he now...!" Rita said with joy, "Then we are definitely coming as well!"<br>"You guys are over almost every night," my mother said.

"But this is a special occasion" I felt bad right now for Seto.

"Bye William see you later" I just shook his hand… Even though I wanted to hug him,

"See ya… Good bye Mr. Kaiba" He does not respond. He walks out the clinic and I follow him.

"You know that was kind of rude" I said as soon as we were alone.  
>"Whatever Jade…" He responds.<br>"What's the matter Seto?" I said in a teasing voice.  
>"I see you're overcome with joy because he came back" He says as we get inside his car.<br>"And...?" I ask.  
>"Tell me Jade do you still have feelings for Nakamura?" He asks.<br>"No… he is just someone very important in my life" I inform him.  
>"A little too important" He mutters in anger. He starts the car and begins to drive it.<p>

"My silly Seto" I giggled, "you still get jealous over William?" I giggle.

"This amuses you doesn't it?" He pouts.  
>"You have nothing to be jealous about Seto Sama" I laughed. After all this time... and he was still jealous of William.<br>"Oh no…? Your mother, family adores this man, he has a lot of things in common with you and do you want me to remind you of Leonardo and Minako?" He says in a sharp tone.  
>"Wow you remember those names?" I was surprised he remembered this.<p>

"How could I forget? It was the talk of the town… Even at Kaiba Corp" He says. I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Oh yeah and what about you…? When you were going to marry Ms. Mori?" I reminded him.<br>"That's a different-"  
>"Different nothing Seto" I was trying to understand him but I was getting a little mad myself. Especially remembering THAT time,<p> 


	38. Holidays with the gang

Throughout the rest of the ride, we were silent. When we arrived to his mansion and got off his car, I felt his gaze towards me but I did not even bother to look at him… I was too fumed.

"Jade… Even if you try and run we will discuss our future" Kaiba says.  
>"Why do you think I haven't left Einstein" I looked at him with an angry glare. We walked inside his mansion.<p>

"Why do you compare your relationship with mine?" Kaiba asks.  
>"It was basically the same thing" I snap.<br>"I never felt a thing for Umeki" He quickly answers.  
>"But attraction you did… At least once, After all she was your girlfriend before me" I said in a serious tone.<p>

"Jade stop acting so stubborn" Kaiba snaps.  
>"Oh and you… every time you here William's name you have a shot gun ready"<br>"Oh sarcastic now" He responds, rolling his eyes.  
>"At this rate Seto, we won't have any future… We'll proved people right" I mutter in anger.<br>"Who's putting a third point of view in this? Jade why can't you get use to this now… I can't stand seeing Nakamura" He exclaims.  
>"And why? He is a dear friend" I ask.<br>"But I can't stand the fact that you were once in his arms!" he began to yell again.  
>"I'm just like your money… The thought of somebody touching it and your ready to pinch you penny pinching pig," I yelled back.<br>"It's nothing like that" He answers.

"That's what I am, like a f*cking possession to you! You stingy f*ck!" He pulls me into his arms.

"Let me go" I said without looking at him.  
>"Not until we have everything settled" He says in a more calm tone.<br>"Kaiba I understand that you could be possessive but…"  
>"But what...?"<p>

"I just fail to see why you feel like that towards William" I confess.  
>"And you don't think I have enough reasons?" He asks.<br>"But I'm with you… I love you Seto. So true, I did fall for William but it does not compare to what I feel towards you. You selfish jerk" I joked.

"I just can't help it my Jade… I love you selfishly. I know this and I apologize. I just don't know of another way to love." He chuckles.  
>"I'll try to understand… If you promise to at least respond to William when he speaks to you, Even if you have to fake it" I giggle.<br>"Fake it?" He asks.  
>"He'll know… He's not dumb, but he'll know you're doing it for me" I said, giving him a peck on the lips.<p>

"Wow… How intelligent" he said sarcastically.  
>"Shut up" I playfully hit him, "Seto what else do we need to talk about?"<br>"Very funny, what we need to talk about is us… our future. Do you still decline the possibility of marriage?" Why couldn't he just drop that question?  
>"Seto sama I don't want to talk about that"<br>"Then what will be our future?"  
>"I know how much this means to you so look… Let us stay together at least without any marriage papers involved. As time passes by if it fits then let's get married."<br>"So does this mean you'll be living with me" he smirked as he kissed me on the lips.  
>"If you want me to" I giggle.<br>"Of course… I want that more than anything"  
>"It's soon the holidays" I mention to him.<br>"A month and a half away… What about it?"  
>"You scrooge… Are you going to get me something for Christmas?" I joked.<br>"Besides myself… I fail to see what," I couldn't help but laugh.

"The word stingy fits you perfectly." I kissed him on the lips with love. My Seto Sama, No gift was better than his love.

* * *

><p>"Only 2 days till Christmas Eve!" I had invited the gang over to my house. I wanted us to hang out before Christmas Eve.<p>

"Yeah and what are you getting me babe" Joey told Mai.  
>"You'll just have to wait smarty" Mai smirks.<br>"Aww come on not even a hint!" Joey pouts.  
>"Yeah something that will improve that head of yours" Joey takes a minute to think about it. Mai walks into the kitchen and Joey begins to yell.<br>"Hey come back here and face me! I don't need a new brain!" I laughed. The doorbell rings and I answer it.

"William!" I hugged him tightly.

"Cupcake… How's it going?" He asks.  
>"Good and you?"<p>

"Let's go inside its quite cold" He chuckles.  
>"Right" I blushed. We walked inside and William pulls out a small box.<p>

"For you my cupcake" He says.

"Hey William...!" Mai yelled. She quickly runs up to him and hugs him.

"I see William is a fond memory for both of them," Joey muttered.

"Leave them alone" Yugi giggled.

"What's up Mai?" William said.

"I'll open the present later William" I said shyly.

"What's up William?" Tea said.

"Here enjoying the holidays," he responded. The doorbell rang again. The visit I got was shocking.

"Umeki...?" I mutter.  
>"Hello Jade" she said without much emotion. William quickly became nervous.<p>

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"I have to talk to you" She responds.  
>"She has nothing to say to you," Rita said in my defense.<p>

"Rita its okay" I looked at Umeki "Let's go outside" I grabbed a coat from my closet and walked outside with Umeki. Once we were a few steps away from my house, she speaks.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asks.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked back in confusion.<br>"You have Kaiba… Now you want William again. I didn't think you would stoop that low" I snaps.  
>"Excuse me… William just came to visit me" I exclaimed.<br>"Oh yeah sure" She says, rolling her eyes.  
>"Besides what do you care? Why is William of your concern" then I thought about that trip he took to France… It hit me.<p>

"That's none of your business" She says in a firm tone.  
>"Don't tell me you're jealous," I teased.<p>

"You'd wish… Why would I be jealous? He's just a good for nothing vet" I rolled my eyes, boy did i want to scratch her eyes out for saying that.  
>"Don't insult William like that" Suddenly, my vision became a little blurry.<br>"Don't defend William like that. What is he your property?" after that, I did not remember much else.

* * *

><p>"Jade are you okay?" the first thing I saw was William's sweet eyes.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were talking with Ms. Mori and you fainted. She brought you inside" He informs me.

"Ya alright honey?" Joey asked.

"Why'd ya faint Jade? Have you been working to hard lately?" Tristan asked.

"I guess so… I've been working over time at the clinic since we close for the holidays" William says with concern.  
>"You shouldn't do that cupcake" from the corner of my eye, I saw Umeki rolling her eyes.<p>

"My mother told me the same thing but I didn't want to listen" I giggle nervously.

"I'll go get auntie" Mark said.

"No… it's okay. I will go to a clinic first thing tomorrow. I don't want to worry mom." I said to Mark.  
>"Ya sure...?" Rita asks.<br>"Positive…" I respond.


	39. The grand news!

**Thanks for always reviewing adorehim=) It truly means a lot to me! Just two more chapters till the end!**

* * *

><p>"Well if you insist you're okay Jade… Can we turn on the stereo?" Joey said with much delight.<p>

"Knock yourself out" I giggled.  
>"Yeah!" the doorbell rings again. Rita answers the door.<p>

"Duke Devlin" Rita announces.  
>"Missed me doll face" Duke says.<br>"Jade's over there" she quickly answered.

"Sorry I'm late" He apologizes.  
>"I imagined you weren't coming," I told him.<br>"Are ya kidding Jade, Duke loves to show off." Joey said rolling his eyes.

"That's the old Duke… The new Duke takes appreciation towards everything he sees" Duke responds to Joey.  
>"That's a lot a bull" Joey mutters.<br>"Watch it Wheeler" Duke exclaims.  
>"Guys no arguing" Tea told them.<br>"Jade are you sure you don't need anything?" William asked with concern.  
>"No William its okay" I smiled at him.<p>

"Do you always have to worry about your cupcake?" Umeki grunted.

"Why are you even here?" William responds, leaving Umeki speechless.

"What! You big animal and you still have the nerve to tell me this!" She exclaims.  
>"Jade I'm afraid I'll have to leave" William says instead.<br>"I understand William" I respond.

"Take care" he sweetly kisses my cheek "goodbye everyone" He says.  
>"Bye William" they all said "bye Wills" Joey said… Standing out, Umeki storms out after him.<p>

"What was that all about?" Cecilia asked.

"You know what" Duke responded.

"No way…! She's after that hunk!" Tea yelled.

"Man she is sure lucky if she snags him!" Mai added.

"Oh yeah big fan of Wills huh...?" Joey was still jealous of William deep down. Silly Joey,

"By the way what did he give you?" Rebecca asked.

"No I want to open it on Christmas Eve" I blush.  
>"Oh and have the boss rage in anger?" Cecilia joked… Well sort of.<p>

"Okay I'll open it" I opened the present to find that it was an old-fashioned music box. When I turned the cord, it played my favorite piano peace "River Flows in You"

"That's so cute!" Rita said.

"That's so sweet… He remembered" I gushed.

"You better not let the boss see that or he will flip! Ha-ha" Cecilia joked. Everyone laughs, especially Joey.

"Yeah like the way he flips when someone looks at his company!" Joey exclaimed. 

* * *

><p>"Doctor could you tell me then… What do I have?" I asked as the doctor came back with the analyses he suggested I take.<p>

"Nothing Ms. Kimura, you are perfectly normal" He smiles, sitting down on his chair.  
>"Then why have I been feeling tired lately?" I asked.<p>

"Have you been under any stress lately?" He asked instead.  
>"I've been working over time at the clinic" I confessed.<br>"Well no can do Ms. Kimura, you're going to need plenty of rest and eat well for you both" He says. Did i just hear him say... both?  
>"Both?" I asked.<br>"Congratulations Ms. Kimura, you're two weeks pregnant" I could not believe my ears; I did not see this coming.

"I'm what?"  
>"Pregnant… Aren't you happy?" He asked.<p>

"I… um guess I am" I smiled at the thought… I was to be a mother and Seto a father.

* * *

><p>I wanted Seto to be the first one to know… I just was not sure HOW to tell him. I was also scared of his reaction. My first pregnancy was not a fond memory; I did not want this one to be another one.<p>

My mother had just returned from Auntie Alma's house. From the look on her face, Rita and Mark opened their big mouths.

"Honey, Rita told me about you fainting two days ago" Mother comments.  
>"That big mouth" I mutter in anger.<br>"I also know that you went to a clinic" She says.  
>"Don't worry mom" I respond.<br>"Honey what did the doctor say? It's because you're working over time right?" For some reason I had the feeling my mother already knew what it was, so what was the point of hiding it from her?

"I'm expecting a child" I confessed.  
>"I had the feeling… I'm going to be a grandmother!" she hugs me tightly "have you told Kaiba?" She asked.<br>"No… I am on my way to see him right now. I should be back by late afternoon" I said.

"Okay sweetie... i know he'll be happy" She says with a smile.

"I hope so mom..." I mumble.  
>"Mind my question but how are you going to tell him?" She asked.<br>"With a present" I winked.

* * *

><p>I arrived to Kaiba mansion and rang the doorbell. Seto was the one to answer it.<p>

"Jade" he takes me into his arms and kisses me.

"Hey Seto Sama" we walk inside and sit on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Why?" I asked back.<p>

"You look pale… You've looked like that for the past few days" He comments.

"I've been over working that's why" I respond.  
>"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.<p>

"Yeah" I replied.  
>"You know I can't wait for the New Year to arrive" He says, changing the subject.<br>"Why?" I asked.

"Because, that's when you move back in with me" he says, giving me kisses on my neck.

"Merry Christmas Eve Seto" I took out a small gift and he looks at it.

"You really did get me something?" He says, puzzled.  
>"Open it" he opens it and looks at me with a lost expression. I couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"Jade… I don't think these would fit m-" he finally got it. I couldn't help but cry out of happiness.

"Really?" he sighed. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked.

"Yeah" I respond. He lightly strokes my cheek with the palm of his hand, and looks at me with warm loving eyes.

"Jade, words can't express the happiness I feel right now." he pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead.


	40. Happy at last!

**I already have the ending written to this story, yet i have not updated 0_o. Well it's about time i do right?XD lol... A big thank you goes to Alley1328 for the sweet message3 Thank you bunches! You don't know how much that means to me dear!**

* * *

><p>"Seto what do you want to name our child?" I hugged him tightly; happy that soon we were going to be parents.<br>"Depends, if it's a boy probably after my brother" He responded.  
>"And what if it's a girl?" I asked.<br>"Jade… Like you. My little Jade" He said with a smile.  
>"No don't be silly" I giggled, "I want her name to be either Vivien or Lucy"<br>"Those are nice names… But we have plenty of time to pick out a name"  
>"True" he pulls me into a loving kiss… As if thanking me for our child,<p>

"Don't you have dinner with the family?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" I got up from the sofa and looked at Seto "Let's go"  
>"What do you mean let's go?" He asked in a confused tone.<br>"You're part of my family Einstein" I chuckled.  
>"Would your mother get mad?" He asked.<br>"No… besides she already knows about our child"  
>"A child...!" Mokuba exclaimed as he walked in.<br>"Yes Mokuba you're going to be an uncle!" he picks me up and hugs me.

"This is great news!" He said with glee.

"Okay let me down twerp!" he lets me down and blushes.

"Sorry I got excited" He mumbles.

"Where were you Mokuba?" Seto asked, still treating him like a kid.

"I was with my girlfriend… You know. This time is for the family" He said nervously.  
>"Mokuba lets to my place… We're having a family dinner" I told him.<br>"Okay let's go!" I looked back at Seto.

"Get up from the couch we have to go!" I exclaimed.  
>"This just feels uncomfortable… When we were married we never actually celebrated Christmas with your family" Seto says in a low tone.<br>"Leave the past in the past. Starting today Seto… We'll be living a new and better life" He gets up and pulls me into his arms.

"And I'll make sure nothing will screw it up" he gives me a small peck on the lips.

"Come on you two love birds" Mokuba teased.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm back" I hollered as soon as I walked into the living room.<p>

"Sweetie… Oh and you brought the Kaiba brothers. Nice to see you again Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba" My mother greets.  
>"Pleasure to see you again Ms. Kimura" Seto replies.<br>"Hey Janet" Mokuba cheerful says.  
>"Mr. Kaiba if we are going to be family members then call me Janet"<br>"Very well Janet" He says with a light smile.  
>"Don't mind him mother, he's just shy" I joked.<p>

"Just making the holiday cupcakes… Wanna help honey?"  
>"I want to… If you don't mind" Mokuba said shyly.<p>

"Sure thing… Let's go" Mokuba and my mother walk into the kitchen.  
>"Jade… You don't know how happy I am" Seto says as soon as mother and Mokuba leave.<p>

"I'm happy you're happy" I replied.

"Christmas Eve… I will never forget this day," I laughed remembering Seto's reaction.  
>"Wow you should have seen the look on your face Seto! Jade I don't think these would fit me" I mimicked him.<p>

"Amusing I see" He mutters in annoyance.  
>"You may be a big CEO but boy were you lost!" I giggled.<p>

"I won't have the intelligence for EVERYTHING Jade Kimura" Seto replies.

"If you did you wouldn't be human my love" I said, lightly pinching him on the cheek.

I would never forget this Christmas Eve. I was truly happy… I carried the child of the man I love. Seto Kaiba. In all my years, I would have never imagined I would fall in love with a man like him.

I turned on the radio and I'm Just Wild about Harry Played.

"Oh I remember that tune," he said with his famous smirk.

_I'm just wild about Kaiba and he's just wild about me!_ I sang, pulling him into a kiss. 

* * *

><p><em>CEO Seto Kaiba &amp; Veterinarian Jade Kimura's love triumphs all!<em>

The newspaper read… I could not believe that finally the newspaper told something good. Months ago, it was all about the Umeki, William, Jade and Seto mix up. Now they finally say something sweet… Well at least to me it was. Seto and I always argued because I would always go outside without his consent. I just hated being home without doing anything. I was 5 months pregnant, I looked like a globe but I was happy.

"Are you still reading the newspaper?" Seto had just returned from Kaiba Corp.  
>"I love the title… Corny I know but I love it" he sits down next to me and kisses my cheek.<p>

"How's the baby" I take his hand and place it on my stomach.

"What was that?" He asked.  
>"I think he just kicked," I said.<p>

"How do you know it's a he? You didn't want the doctor telling us what it was?" Seto chuckled.  
>"I don't know… I just want a little boy" I said as i tried to get out of bed. Seto looks at me and laughs.<p>

"Why don't you try asking for help?" Seto said as he looked at me.  
>"Then help me you idiot!" I joked. He helps me get out of bed.<p>

"You better not think about going outside alone" He warned.  
>"No… I was going to tell you to take me to the clinic" I giggled.<br>"What for?" he said in annoyance.

"I'm 5 months pregnant not going into labor" I joked.

"Ugh… Very well, But I'll pick you up got it" He snapped.  
>"Stop being such a worry wart" I said, lightly punching him on the arm.<p>

"This is my first child" Seto said with a smile.  
>"First… What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his words.<br>"You don't think this is the only one I want to have right?" Seto said, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"You typical… You" I giggled, "shut up and take me to the clinic"  
>"Yes your highness" he joked.<p> 


	41. Seto & Jade: Years Later

**WOW! I have not updated in ages! Well, guess who's back? That's right...! And I am here with another update^^ Funny, I had this finished AGES ago, but it took me this long to update0_o I am so sorry, and I will try to make it up to you guys:'D I can't believe I still get favs for my stories after all this time! Thank you, I adore you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A small epilogue I hope you guys might enjoy=D<strong>

******

**"Vivien I'm back with the lemonade!"**

**Vivien was just four years old but to Seto and Jade she was the most beautiful child of them all. Vivien had lovely dark brown hair just like her mother; she had Seto's big blue eyes, Jade's love for animals and Seto's intelligence. Seto couldn't be more proud.**

**"Good I'm thirsty!" she runs to the table.  
>"And here are some cookies… It's been a long day and you were so sweet with the animals down at the clinic" Vivien loved playing in the back yard and loved picking up flowers from the garden.<br>"Do you think I could be like you and grandma one day? I want to take care of the animals too!"  
>"Of course you can sweetie and you'll be the brightest of them all" Jade giggled.<strong>

**"Here mommy" she hands her mother a pair of white lilies she picked up from the garden.  
>"Thanks sweetie… I see you like lilies too"<br>"Yeah I like this garden a lot… Why did daddy name it after me?"  
>"Because he loves you silly," Jade said pinching her small cheek. She giggles.<strong>

**"Daddy!" she gets up from her seat and runs to her father.**

**"Hello my little Vivien" he picks her up.**

**"I missed you daddy" Vivien says, making Seto smile.  
>"So did I. did you behave at mommy's work today?"<br>"Sure did… Grandma told me I could be a good animal doctor one day" Seto sits down next to Jade and kisses her cheek.  
>"No way is my daughter going to choose that for a career"<br>"And what's wrong with that?" Jade asked.**

**"Vivien is meant for something far greater"  
>"Like what taking care of the company...?" Jade said in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Sure thing… Right Vivien" he kissed her cheek in a sweet affectionate way.**

**"Computers daddy...?" Vivien asked.  
>"No gaming systems" He says. Jade hits Seto's back.<br>"Enough… She is only four years old. She has a long way before she reaches 20!"  
>"One thing I know for sure, Vivien is far more intelligent than that Wheelers kid. What's his name mutt Jr.?" Jade rolls her eyes. Was Seto ever going to stop it with the insults? At this point… No.<strong>

**"Daddy don't say that John boy is my friend" Vivien says in his defense.  
>"Listen to your daughter Seto" Jade laughs.<strong>

**"Mommy… Daddy when will I have a little brother or sister?" Jade blushed.**

**"You sure love asking questions don't you?" Seto said, Vivien giggles.**

**"She's just like her father… She wants to know everything" Jade joked.**


	42. You're My Everything

**Thank you soooo much for your support after all this time Adorehim88! You are too sweet, and I adore you! Also, thank you Raven6921 for the sweet review. I hope you all like this final chapter with Seto Kaiba and Jade Kimura. She was my first OC, this was my first official story and I still carry it in my heart till this day. I am so happy that this story was so well received! I couldn't be more thankful:'D Thank you loves! Who knows, I might make another Seto Kaiba story soon=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy after all this time…<strong>

Even though Seto Kaiba and Jade Kimura loved each other, they always had their share of arguments. This time it was because of a music box William Nakamura had given her.

"Jade why didn't you tell me he gave it to you?" He said in an annoyed tone.  
>"It was a long time ago… I don't know why you're getting all worked up Kaiba" Jade responded, rolling her eyes.<br>"So I have to see Vivien playing with a gift another man gave my wife" He quickly answered.  
>"She likes the music… Ugh I should have kept it at the clinic"<br>"You know what I'm going to work" Kaiba responds, leaving the kitchen.  
>"And don't come back" she yelled. Thankfully, Vivien was at Joey's house. <p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy…" Vivien runs to her mother.<p>

"Hello sweetie, how are you" she picks up her daughter and kisses her forehead.  
>"Good… Playing with John Boy" Vivien giggles.<br>"Yeah those two are really good friends" Joey comments.

"That's sweet" Jade gushes.  
>"And who knows maybe they'll be more than friends in the future" Mai winks.<p>

"Just be thankful Kaiba isn't here to hear that" Jade giggles.

"He's just mad because my son has brains. He'll be someone great in the future" Joey brags.  
>"Yeah my son has brains because of me" Mai teases.<br>"What's that suppose to mean babe?" Jade giggles at the arguing couple.

"Mommy I told John boy that daddy gave you this music box but he says someone else did" Vivien pouts as she looks at the music box in her hand.  
>"John boy is right… My friend William gave it to me" Jade answers.<br>"Who's William?" she asked.

"A dear friend… Just like John boy is yours"  
>"Can I meet him?" Vivien asked.<br>"I don't know… He might come over here soon. Mai usually has him as a guest right John boy" Jade asked John.  
>"That's right Ms. Jade" John smiles.<br>"When will you stop calling me that John boy?" Jade asks. John smiles again, He smiled just like his father.

"Good afternoon William!" Mai hugs her old friend.

"Hello Mai, good day Joey" William greets.  
>"What's so good about today!" he yelled as he walked out the door.<p>

"Don't worry" Mai says in embarrassment.  
>"Same old arguments I see" William chuckles.<br>"He'll be back for dinner with roses and chocolates," Jade laughs at Mai's comment.

"Cupcake…" William exclaimed.

"William!" Jade runs to hug him.

"How have you been?" He asked.  
>"Great William… Oh you haven't seen my daughter right?" Vivien responds gleefully.<br>"Oh Vivien… It's been a while" Vivien slowly walks up to William.

"Is this your friend mommy?" Vivien asks, keeping her gaze towards William.

"Yes he is… He's William" Vivien replies.

"Hello my little lady" William bows.  
>"Hello sir…" she looks at her mother "he sure is charming mommy" jade laughs.<p>

"He's not that charming" John boy comments. Like father like son.

"She sure is smart for her age" William jokes.

"And she's only 5... Wait until she's 20" William carries Vivien.

"Did you give my mommy that music box?" Vivien asks William.

"Sure did… On Christmas, Right when she was expecting you" William informs her.  
>"It's a pretty music box" suddenly someone bangs on the door.<p>

"Hold on!" Mai yells.

"Where is she!" it was Kaiba.

"Your wife is over there… My what an attitude" Mai says, rolling her eyes.  
>"Jade… What is my daughter doing in his arms?" Kaiba mutters, ignoring William's presence.<br>"Daddy this is mommy's friend. He gave her this pretty music box" Vivien giggles.

"Oh is that so sweetie" Kaiba says, trying to control his anger.  
>"Yeah… He sure is handsome" Vivien replies, much to Kaiba's dismay.<br>"Now I even have to hear this from my daughter," Jade laughs at Kaiba's comment.

"I see my house has turned into a circus" Mai commented.  
>"You can say that again mommy" John replies.<br>"I'm sorry Mai… Kaiba was just leaving" Jade says with embarrassment.  
>"Not without my daughter I won't" William puts her down and she runs to her father.<p>

"Daddy are you mad at me?" Vivien asked in a sad tone.  
>"I could never be mad at you sweetie. Come on… Let us go to Kaiba Corp. You could play with your computer" Kaiba smiles softly.<br>"Did you add new games to it daddy?" Kaiba carries his daughter.  
>"Sure did sweetie" Vivien smiles and claps.<p>

"Let's go mommy" She says, turning her gaze towards her mother.  
>"Mommy's staying… She has to talk with her friend" Jade informs her.<p>

"Aww… Can't you both come?" Vivien pouts.  
>"No sweetie… Your father and uncle can't have people interrupting them from work. Kaiba Corp is a place to work… Not socialize"<br>"Okay" she pouted.

"See you later my Vivien" she kissed her daughters forehead and Kaiba leaves without saying good-bye.

"Does he still have jealousy problems after all this time?" Mai asked Jade when she shut the door.

"Yup… After all this time you would think William wouldn't bother him anymore" Jade giggles.  
>"I'm sorry if I caused a fight Jade" William says in apology.<br>"It's okay William… After all it's him not you" She replied, lightly patting him on the shoulder.  
>"Do you wanna know something funny?" William asked.<br>"What?" Mai and Jade said at the same time.

"Umeki has those same problems with you two. Especially you Jade"

"Why me...?" Mai asked.

"We dated remember and you're a model just like she is" William answers.  
>"Oh joy" both girls said at the same time.<p>

"Grown ups these days..." John boy comments,


End file.
